Unbreakable
by 3speckledeggs
Summary: Set during S2, Eps 7&8. Gene is adversely affected by the death of a homeless man. Although Alex has troubles of her own she resolves to help him. Plot/Galex/Smut/Fluff/Surprises/Project Rose...and the *ultimate resolution* just a chapter away!
1. Chapter 1

**Unbreakable – An Ashes to Ashes FanFic**

Welcome to my depraved, slightly angst ridden, tastefully smutty mind full of plot and intrigue of our favourite characters, Gene Hunt and Alex Drake {sigh}. It took me awhile to figure out how to publish correctly on FanFiction so I've grown braincells and republished properly.

Thanks {love to} to all the FanFictioners who reviewed and wrote to me…it's spurred me on. The story has been polished up, edited ever so slightly and now divided into chapters. Original fans who read the chapter 'Sunday Theory' (the 2nd body discovery and the fat, leering porter) please note that that it's now known as Chapter 12. I've rewarded all of you with the longest Galex date of all time…in Chapter 13. Many more chapters to follow…I may never stop…roll on Season 3 of Ashes to Ashes!!!

My writing usually contains fluff, some slight angst, foul language and tasteful smut of varying detail…enjoy!

*****

**Unbreakable – Chapter 1**

This chapter contains plot and sadness.

Hope you like it. Reviews and re-reviews welcome.

*****

Chris and Ray met Gene and Alex in a shabby run down building located on East London's Commercial Street. The four of them climbed six flights of stairs and then stood at the dead end of the stairway which doubled as storage room and roof exit. The room was dimly lit by a thin vertical window set into a heavy door which opened onto the roof. Disturbed dust particles floated in the weak light, a cord hung from the ceiling but the bulb was broken and probably would not have worked anyway. Ray forced open the door to allow natural light to illuminate the scene. Bundles of cable were coiled on the floor, wooden boxes and oddities from decades past cluttered the strange room. An upturned box served as a crude table which was strewn with putrefied half-opened cans of food, scraps and crumbs of previous meagre meals. On the floor lay numerous empty bottles of whiskey and rum. A bottle of methelated spirit lay upon a mess of dirty bedding. Virtually closed off from the rest of the otherwise tenanted building, no one would have needed to climb the final length of stairs to find the room where Gene and his team now stood nor would care why the strange room was occupied as it was.

They looked down on the sad scene before them—the body of a dead man was sloped against the wall. His eyes were open but dried, blank and sunken, looking downward—looking away from them. The man looked about 60 years of age but with his greyed hair, roughly unshaven appearance and the obviously poor state of health before he died—the living circumstances probably would have aged him considerably beyond his actual years. His grimy clothes looked like they had not been peeled off and washed for months or longer and his thin facial features revealed not just the pallor of death but of years of self neglect, malnourishment and alcoholism.

"Shame that..." Chris began to speak.

"Shut up!" Gene warned.

"Guv, he was an ol' drunk, a layabout…addicted like." Ray explained.

Gene ignored the comments. Speaking quietly he ordered them to arrange the removal of the body. "Call an ambulance an' knock on doors to see if someone 'round here knew 'im."

Ray gave Chris a silent look that perhaps their DCI was not in the mood to banter. Ray nodded in Gene's direction and the two officers turned on their heels and left Gene and Alex alone. Alex kneeled down to have a better look at the dead man and examined some of the belongings.

"Alcohol poisoning I expect is the cause of death, Guv." Alex put her theory forward. "Once the body becomes so malnourished and impoverished the final immense amount of alcohol finally takes its toll on the body and the body shuts down. Terribly sad really." She fingered the labelling on the opened bottle of meths. What do you think happened to this man to make him live here like this?" Alex asked sympathetically.

"No idea Bolly." Gene replied distractedly. Gene's tall broad frame blocked most of the natural sunlight which came in from the open door. He realised this and stepped aside to allow the golden light to wash over Alex and the body. He lit a cigarette and took a deep drag into his lungs before he turned to squint into the bright sunlight. He walked out onto the open roof into to clear his head and stand in the warm Autumn sunshine. Quick desperate drags on his cigarette did little to ease his weary mood. Alex watched her DCI take a few moments of quiet contemplation. She knew that finding innocent victims bothered him though he often shrugged off the notion that he actually did care. Alex could see it in Gene's eyes that scenes like this got him down.

Gene stood in the sunlight and surveyed East London's rooftops and listened to the sounds of bustling traffic below. Somewhere in the distance an Underground train screeched along its tracks and sirens blared. Gene took the last drag of his cigarette and then flicked it to the ground.

With her thumbs hooked into the back pockets of her jeans, Alex joined him at the railings which surrounded the roof. She noticed his eyes were missing their familiar glint and his one liners were becoming a rarity these days.

"Strange how someone can be living so sad and lonely in all this hustle and bustle." Alex said as she too surveyed the city scene. Her DCI's mood was downcast and serious because he had already lit a second cigarette and looked tired even though their day had just begun. His mind was at play.

As Gene looked across the rooftops of East London he considered the plight of the homeless man. The man had been living in a cold room atop the roof of a seedy office building, curling up alone every night, in his rat's nest of a bed, drinking to a stupor just to ease the pain of existing. Gene found the image of the man hard to shake. People did not set out to live like unloved animals. Something had gone terribly wrong with this man's life and poor self esteem whittled him down to the nub. His personal circumstances spiralled downwards until dying alone. The homeless man had been discovered by a property agent eyeing up the building for redevelopment. A call had come to Gene's bedside telephone early that morning.

Viv's exact words to his DCI had been: "Guv, a stiff has been found on Commercial Street. Another dead bum by the sounds of things. Poor sod." After ringing off Gene surveyed the bleak emptiness of his bedroom and dragged a hand across his unshaven face before forcing himself to properly wake up and begin his day. Loneliness was beginning to seep in and Gene knew the feeling all too well.

Moving to London had kept him occupied and feeling alive and useful. Gene had set up a new kingdom at Fenchurch East with Chris and Ray at his side. However after the routine of London CID set in, the change of scene was still not enough to distract him from being alone—living alone. Friends came in the form of colleagues and social banter came from familiar cafes and canteens he visited from time to time around the station and his home. Luigi was like a father figure but he had to share him. Gene had an elderly housekeeper who visited once per week and occasionally he would share a cup of tea with her as she hustled and bustled in his kitchen, chastising him about needing a woman.

Leaving the building on Commercial Street, Gene and Alex drove back to CID in virtual silence. From time to time Alex glanced at his profile. His pout was in place but his driving was less enthusiastic, almost compliant to the Highway Code. At a streetlight Alex noticed he eyed an old lady dragging her shopping cart behind her. He tried to sigh silently but Alex picked him up on it. She shifted in her seat to lean closer to him, to stare directly at him questioningly.

"Gene, are you OK? You seem…not yourself."

Gene turned his head to face her for the briefest of moments before the light changed to green. Her hazel eyes were pleading him to open up to her. Her hair and makeup was immaculate. He allowed himself a second to enjoy the familiar smell of her soap and water complexion before turning his eyes back to the road. Instead of answering he nervously ignored her and ran his fingers through his hair, pretending that she might forget that he wanted to ignore her. He rested an elbow on the car door to hold his head against his closed fist as he drove. Alex's leather jacket creaked as she readjusted her position frustratingly, in protest of his silence. She faced forwards in the passenger seat once again. He was falsely rewarded with his silence by a waft of her scent in his direction which was a form of torture to him these days.

Back at the office Alex decided to butt in again. His dejected mood had persisted long enough. When Gene walked over to her desk that afternoon to reluctantly hand the closed file to her on the homeless man he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. The lines under his eyes were deeper than normal.

"You look tired, Guv. You should skip drinks tonight and get some decent food and a good night's sleep." Alex suggested.

Without looking at her directly and only with a slight nod of agreement, Gene returned to his office to slip on his coat and then walked out of CID with barely a glance in the direction of his team.

Alex watched the double doors of CID swing to their final resting position before shifting her attention to Ray and Chris.

"Any idea what is eating the Guv, Ray?" Alex decided to share her concern with her colleagues.

Ray shrugged, "I expect there are things on his mind that we'll never understand. He's a private man. Always has been. Nothing we can do about it really. It's his way."

Gene had marched to the Quattro with his black coat billowing out behind him. He sat down heavily in the driver's seat and griped the wheel. For a moment he considered having a drink in Luigi's but could not face Alex needling him again. His thoughts were beginning frustrate him more and more. He jammed the keys into the ignition and sped off towards home. Alone.

Alex could not help but feel for her DCI. She looked back down at the file on her desk. A homeless man had died alone. Gene was worryingly silent and closed. Her own world had been just as secretive. She had had some brief but mysterious meetings with Martin Summers and each time she met him the more her head spun in confusion about the things that he told her. Memories of Molly seemed to repeat themselves but then at the same time, exact memories were losing clarity. Alex could not understand the reason why she was in this strange 1982 world. It was her burden. _Something—sh_e thought—_is bothering Gene. Maybe I can't help my own situation but can reach out and help him._


	2. Chapter 2

**Unbreakable – Chapter 2**

This chapter contains plot, angst and the ultimate Galex moment…so expect tasteful, lingering smut…and lots of it. Blimey!

Hope you like it. Reviews and re-reviews welcome.

*****

The last few months have been full of departmental turmoil with the death of Super Mack and Chris' betrayal. Numerous interconnecting cases were chilling Gene to the bone and were causing his DI to act even more sporadic than usual. She had been seeing a mysterious man called Boris Johnson who he assumed was posh, young, successful and handsome—the opposite of him. From time to time she would see Evan White and they seemed to have a connection. Flirting outrageously with his pretty DI had become a pointless habit, a habit that he had indulged in for too long as his brilliant detective was just that, a colleague, possibly a friend and nothing more. Who was he kidding? Alex had no feelings for him. She turned to him when she was in some sort of desperate need, feeling lonely or unsafe—he would be there comforting her and then when her mood improved their relationship was back to boss and subordinate. Gene's comfort came only from late night telly on the settee, booze and fags. Not even putting scum away in cells seemed to give him the buzz it once did. Pretty soon a Superintendent will swan in to his office and offer retirement via some sort of predetermined exit route for DCI's that no longer fit Scarman's modern era.

The next days in CID had been routine but Gene had continued his detachment to the team. Gene spent the hours shut in his office with the door closed and the blinds drawn. In an attempt to liven him up a little Chris and Ray knocked and entered his office for an update on an arrest—a man had been caught masturbating in the ladies lingerie department at Marks & Spencer. Waiting for a witty comment, Ray and Chris exchanged glances when all their DCI produced was a slight smirk and a signature on the arrest file before handing it back to them. _Something is certainly up with the Guv_, they thought.

After an otherwise uneventful day, CID cleared out and headed to Luigi's for an enthusiastic wind down. It was Friday evening after all. Usually Gene instigated the clearout of the office, knowing full well that a Friday night drinking session is what made being a police officer worthwhile—scum in the cells and pints of cold beer, bottles of wine, whiskey chasers and a few plates of pasta for the team was good for moral.

Alex rose from her desk to prepare to leave. Meanwhile the rest of CID had disappeared and were probably halfway through their first pint. She tidied her paperwork and flung some files onto Shaz's inbox. For a moment she looked at Gene's closed office door with continued concern. Her stomach knotted itself into ropes but she forced herself to knock gently on Gene's door.

After a pause Gene managed to muster, "Come in—if you want to come in." He did not know nor care who wanted his time.

"Alex." _Shit. It's her._ Gene swirled the last of the whiskey in his glass and swallowed it in one.

"Um…Guv…everyone's gone. Coming to Luigi's?" She asked, trying to be upbeat but halfway through speaking sensed Gene's extraordinary mood continuing. She hooked her thumbs into her back pockets and chewed her bottom lip. "We've…um…missed you lately. Haven't seen you down for a drink in days…in fact." She trailed off. Alex reattempted to lift the mood but failed again—miserably.

"It's not a crime." _Shit. Everybody's gone._ Gene remained planted in his chair. Fingers clasped in front of him on the desk, his thumbs tapping nervously together. He considered pouring himself another drink. He regretted not leaving the office earlier, when it was busier and he could slip away. A cigarette. He needed a cigarette.

Alex perched a cheek on the front of Gene's desk, her body sideways to him but she looked over her shoulder at him. She picked up a pen to fidget with. With a conversation as odd as this was going to be, she needed a prop.

"Make yourself at home why don't you."

"Gene, it hasn't gone unnoticed that you've been…a bit…withdrawn lately…I'm a little concerned. I'm a lot concerned—actually. I'm worried about you. Something's eating you."

Gene lit a cigarette and eyed his DI through the smoke. He always liked to watch Alex in his office. He liked to watch her, full stop. Usually on Friday's she chose to wear a skirt and today's ensemble was more tantalising than most. _She must have gone shopping._ Alex in relaxed evening mode was his favourite. In the weeks or so leading up to the current situation Gene had decided to stop flirting with her because he knew it was a hide to nothing. But after a moment of panicked consideration he ventured into unfamiliar territory.

"I'm jus' a bit down—that's all." He nervously inhaled another drag of his cigarette and watched Alex's mouth slacken in surprise of his uncharacteristically frank answer. Collecting his wits and sensing a need to escape at the same time, he stood up from his desk and moved to the corner of his office to remove his coat from the rack and shrug it on.

Alex pivoted her position to face in his direction. The look of her long legs and that skirt and heels was more than impossible to ignore. "I can see you're down. You look awful. I don't like to see you…not being yourself." She half-whispered, looking down at his feet.

Gene adjusted his collar and dug his hands in his coat pockets, following her eyes to the floor, his fag hung loosely from the corner of his mouth. "Thanks for the flattering comments, Bols. Is jus'…I've got a lot on my mind…an'…the homeless man…got to me…" _Why the fuck did I mention him?_ He raised his eyes to hers for the briefest of moments before looking away, removing his cigarette and rubbing his forehead distractedly with the same hand.

"I know. It was awful seeing him…like that. Dying alone. It's just awful."

"Don'wanna die alone neither." _Fuck! I'm babbling now. How much did I drink this afternoon?_

_This is unusual_. Alex thought. For the first time Gene was opening up to her. And she had not even pleaded.

"You won't die alone, Gene."

Gene realised he was blurting out things that seemed right in his head with a whiskey in his hand but spoken allowed sounded too revealing and too personal. He stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray on his desk and spun quickly to reach for the door handle. Sensing he was about to bolt, Alex hopped up from his desk to face him, square on.

"Gene, don't go thinking that people don't care for you. They do…**I do**. I care about you, Gene." She kept her eyes glued to his face, searching for his eyes to look properly into hers.

_She's gorgeous. This is so bloody tempting. I'm under her spell._ He griped the door handle. A lock of his blond hair fell down over his forehead. He dared to look at her standing before him. However his eyes only raised high enough to see her pulse throb at the base of her throat. He knew if he looked into her pleading eyes he would lose control. Alex could see a glint of silvery blue beneath the tops of his long lashes but he refused to make eye contact.

"We've become friends, Gene, haven't we? Good friends. We have a connection—you and I. It hurts me to hear you saying this 'being-alone-business'. It's not warranted…Gene." She tilted her head to seek out his eyes—the eyes she had noticed since Day One in 1981. She had always noticed his eyes. She forced him to hold her gaze, to plead with him.

The pressure of Gene's situation was becoming unbearable. He was trapped and desperate but somehow he managed to open his office door wide enough to slip past her. Before Alex knew it his long legs had crossed the empty office and he thundered through the doors in a temper.

Swearing under her breath she bolted after him calling his name. "Gene! Wait!" He ignored her. The game of him ignoring her was getting a bit old. Alex caught the swinging door and watched Gene march down the corridor and round the corner. "Gene?" she whispered with a pitying expression to herself before chasing after him, expertly teetering on heels.

By the time Alex caught up with him, they were outside in the middle of the CID car park. The Autumn evening light had all but disappeared and yellow streetlights were illuminating the scene. The station was quieting down for the evening, office lights inside were being extinguished one by one and only a few footsteps could be heard the last of the off duty personnel finished their day and scurried off.

Gene could hear the picks of Alex's heels rapidly catching up with him.

"Gene! Will you stop and talk to me for a second?!!!" Alex pleaded as she reached for the crook of his arm to tug him back.

Gene stopped outright and turned angrily to face her down. "Wot?!!! Wot do you want from me, woman?!!!" His voice gruff and menacing. His forehead was furrowed in heavy lines and his angry breath billowed like smoke in the cold evening air.

"I don't want anything, Gene." She said weakly, realising his angry force and eyes boring into hers.

"I figured as much." Gene muttered. Suddenly calmer, the urge to fight already lost in him.

"Don't be like that. It's not what I meant. What I mean is…."

"Wot?!!!"

"I…?"

"Alex…I…don't wanna be 'jus friends'…Got it?!!! I have no constant! I'm bloody fed up with it. No one watches my back…an' it's all goin' to shit!" His eyes blazed straight into Alex's hazel eyes.

"I know…I'm here...Let me in…" She replied reassuringly.

Gene exhaled heavily in exasperation of the situation he just got himself into all over again. He dragged a hand across his face and pivoted his feet angrily. Things had gone too far. He had revealed too much. He was a DCI. Alex was his DI. Washed up old semi-alcoholic coppers did not forge relationships with beautiful, promising police detectives. The angry blue fire that had flared up in Gene's eyes moments earlier had now subsided and Alex could see something desperate and frustrated in Gene's eyes. He _doesn't know how to let me in_. Alex thought.

Alex stepped forward to stroke Gene's cheek with her hand. Her warm hand held the side of his face. She shivered.

"Yer cold." He whispered seriously. "Silly woman, ya have no coat on!" Gene tried to lighten the mood in an awkward way. He shrugged off his long black coat and swung it around her shoulders in a selfless, chivalrous gesture. He tugged at the lapels to encase her as she practically stumbled into his chest. Alex's hands grabbed hold of her new cocoon while Gene's eyes bore down on her. _She looks so…beautiful… But she can't ever really ever be mine._

_This feels…feels so real…so right_. Alex thought.

With her face inches away from his Alex licked her lips slowly and closed the space between them. With eyes closed her soft lips pressed gently against his. She sighed, breathing in his scent of whiskey and cigarettes. She waited. She placed another kiss on his lips. And kissed him softly again. Each time she touched his lips with her light kisses she could sense his pulse had quickened but Gene still did not respond. But she continued to allow herself the freedom to continue kissing Gene's lips—feeling the rasp of his stubble on her cheek. Her chaste kissing persisted until she pulled away just enough to whisper.

"You're not alone. You'll never be alone. I'm in love with you, Gene. Don't you see?"

Gene was dumbfounded. Cautiously Gene cupped her face in both hands and pulled her gently down to look into her eyes. He drank in the sight of her—in awe and amazement of what he had just heard. A flyaway curl had loosened itself from the side of Alex's face in the cold breeze. He fingered it carefully back into place as he gazed upon her. His eyes flicked between her pleading eyes and open lips and back again—unsure.

"Please." She whispered.

He tenderly kissed her forehead and smelled her curls and she leaned into him in response. He dared to move his fingers to hold her jaw line and thread his fingertips into the warm, soft hair at the back of her head before he found her mouth for the first time on his own. Gene caressed Alex's lips softly. Alex released a hand from clasping his coat to reach for the back of his head to pull him down for a kiss between lovers, to cross the barrier between boss and subordinate, to cross the barrier between friends. She silently urged him on with her tongue, a kiss that she had fantasised about, a kiss that she knew would be reciprocated. The time to give in to their emotions had come. Gene dropped a hand to her lower back to pull her fully into his arms.

Overwhelmed by the situation, the two officers lost themselves in their first passionate kiss—witnessed by no one. Gene's red Quattro was parked nearby underneath a streetlight. The scene did not look as bleak or cold as it had minutes earlier but was instead awash with a warm Autumn city glow. After breaking contact Gene's eyes searched left and right checking whether their moment had been shared with anyone else. Arms still securely around her Gene whispered hesitantly into her hair.

"Come 'ome with me?"

Without speaking Alex rearranged Gene's coat around her possessively before stepping towards the Quattro. Gene could only guess that she was smiling quietly to herself as her back was turned to him. _Jesus I just kissed her. Those legs. Those heels. Those lips. God._ Thoughts spun in his head. Gene found himself standing in shock as she walked towards the car. He drew in a deep breath to compose himself and fumbled in his trouser pockets for the keys. Alex had already discovered them in the coat and had turned to face him and dangled them playfully in the air. The silver of the metal keys glinted in the warm light. Thinking better of it to be tease him at that moment she slowly placed the keys in his hand as a warm gesture. "Take me home."

Gene unlocked the passenger door for her and watched her carefully as she made herself comfortable in her seat, surrounded in his coat. Without speaking they made their way to Gene's.

_What will his home be like? His kiss, felt so amazing._

_She's comin' home with me. Did she really say that she loved me?_

The journey was a blur. They spoke about nothing in particular. A light rain began to fall so at least the sound of the windscreen wipers was enough to break the complete silence. From time to time Alex turned away to the window to smile to herself. _This truly is a surreal and romantic moment._ They commented matter of factly when they passed through certain neighbourhoods. She was familiar with Columbia Road Flower Market and Alex could not help but recall the area they were in would be very trendy in 2008. Without notice Gene pulled the Quattro up in front of a well kept 1930s block of flats.

Alex followed Gene up a short flight of stone steps, the interior lighting of the foyer lit up shallow puddles on the wet sidewalk. Alex took in the smell of freshly clipped box hedges which lined the path and glanced in admiration at the well looked after classic building. He unlocked the front of the building and noticed small beads of rain in Alex's hair as he opened the door enough for her to brush past him. The fact that Alex was with him in his building was something that he never dared contemplate. The sound of Gene finding the correct key to his flat on the ground floor was just another erotic detail that Alex filed away into her consciousness. _Gene's home._

Inside the flat Gene busied himself flicking on lamps and moving papers off of the sofa, almost at frantic speed before disappearing. Alex stood in his lounge still engulfed in his coat, taking in the scene. Rather than being cold, the coat cuddled her, it was something to posses that was his.

"Offer you a drink, Bolly?" Gene asked from the kitchen.

"Yes, please—anything!"

"I…I…have wine." Gene announced. Banging of cupboard doors ensued and clattering of china in the sink. Cutlery must have slipped off a plate and onto the floor. "Shit!" Gene cursed.

Alex smiled secretly to herself again as she stood in the centre of the room to slowly examine Gene's lounge. The flat was elegant and masculine, carefully furnished but without much in the way of decoration. Personal items looked like inherited heirlooms, the whole aesthetic pleasing to her eye. _A real home_. Piles of folders and paperwork cluttered a sideboard—familiar CID files. The TV was positioned directly opposite the sofa. Bottles of Scotch were certainly Gene's touch but the place seemed surprisingly smoke free except for the open fireplace which was full of ashes and charcoal. She imagined Gene sitting in front of a warm fire. _Cosy_. She ventured to peer through the glazed steel French doors looking out from the lounge. Gene carried in a couple of glasses of wine with the bottle hooked around his finger and placed them on a small dining table near the window just as Alex noticed a bird table out in the garden. Underneath some seeds were strewn on the wet flagstones.

"Sorry. Let me coat get me coat." Gene peeled it from her shoulders and flung it over a nearby chair.

"You have birds, Gene."

The word 'birds' caught Gene off-guard at first. "Uh? Yes…sparrows…birds…the housekeeper…uh…feeds them…I like them too. I watch them, I mean. In the morning wiv' my coffee". _Christ, why the fuck am I so bloody nervous?_

Alex turned to accept a glass of red wine from Gene. He had already taken a few gulps of his to settle his nerves, but knew the effect was going to be minimal. At some point in the kitchen he had removed his suit jacket and tie and undone a button of his black shirt and had loosely rolled up his sleeves. _Gene in 'home mode'._ Alex thought.

She found herself paying attention to the triangle of tantalising skin at the base of his throat. A glimpse of Gene she had not seen since their time in the vault. Alex grinned into her wine glass as she looked at Gene. _In his own, natural habitat._

"Wot?" He whispered. An unsure smile twitched at the corner of his mouth.

_Gene being shy. That's what is happening here. _Alex thought.

"Nothing! It's just…you, your home…it's very, very—not what I expected! Alex exclaimed flirtatiously.

"Wot did you expect?" Gene quizzed.

"I don't know…it really is a beautiful home, Gene. I never really thought I would be invited here that's all." _Shit. That last bit didn't sound very nice._

"I don't bring people 'ome with me. No one comes 'ere."

"No other…'birds'?" _Shit! Why did I say that?_ Alex chastised herself.

Gene shifted his feet sulkily and looked away from her briefly before standing to full height to defend himself. "I don't sleep around, Alex."

"Sorry. I…"

"S'alright. Jus' there's never been anyone…a proper someone…since…my Ex. I talk a lot of bullocks at work. Ray talks a lot of bullocks n'all. I don' chase skirt around. You took care of tha'…" he trailed off.

Alex felt her heart melting all over again. _Gene truly is an extraordinary man. He still doesn't get it._

"Gene?" Alex put her wine glass down on the table.

"Wot?" His hands were dug into his pockets feeling that the promise he indulged to believe in had now quickly spoiled and gone to shit.

"Come here." She whispered huskily.

His eyes locked onto hers briefly in surprise and although he was still unsure he stepped closer, cautiously, nervously. _Shy Gene. I love it! I __love__ him. _Thoughts rushed through Alex's head. She always noticed the glint in his eye, the sexiness of his eyes, his height, his voice, his intelligence, his wit, his presence—Alex took control. Mouth open she placed her hand around the nape of his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss on the lips. She slid her tongue across his closed lips and kissed him repeatedly—urging him on before pulling back to witness the effect of her kisses.

Gene breathed a sigh of relief into her face and shivers went up Alex's spine. She witnessed his long eyelashes subtle moves as his eyes drank in the closeness of her.

"I love you…Alex…I love ya…I want you to know tha'. You're everything to me."

His admission was more like a passionate announcement as he finally allowed his instincts to take control once he heard Alex whimper and pull him closer. He kissed her hungrily and passionately and slowly slid his hands down the side of her body to feel her curves for the first time. His mouth devoured her lips as he slid his tongue into her mouth to taste her over and over again in a passionate frenzy. He broke their kiss so that he could caress her neck with his lips.

Alex delighted in the feeling of Gene's rough stubble moving against her skin and the softness of his hair as she grasped the base of his neck. Locks of his hair flopped across his forehead which tickled her cheek as his lips nibbled at her ear.

"So good, Gene."

He backed her towards the table and once she could perch on the edge his hand reached down to hook her knee around his leg. He traced a hand down her hip to feel the smoothness of her tights and curve of her calf muscle.

"Jesus…Bolly…tell me to stop…I can't stop…you smell and taste so…good." Gene gasped.

"Don't stop…love this…love you…Gene, please."

She managed to open a few more buttons of Gene's shirt to reveal the smoothness of his chest. Alex bent forward to flick her tongue against the base of his throat. The smell of cigarettes and aftershave, the rasp of a days stubble lightly against her nails, the taste of salty skin on her tongue. She heard Gene growl in approval before he pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. Alex saw the light and the heat in his eyes. She felt like she was in a dream as he pulled her by the hand across the room to the hallway. He leaned into her in for a deep kiss once more as he loosened her blouse from her waistband so that he could feel the soft skin of her back for the first time. Subtle light from the hallway revealed the open door to Gene's darkened bedroom as the new lovers moved inside.

Standing at the foot of the double bed Gene splayed his hands around the small of her back and then slowly stroked the bottom of her rib cage with his thumbs, feeling her quickened pulse, her soft skin and her response to his touch—all the while kissing her tenderly. He only stopped kissing her to help to pull her blouse up and over her head, revealing a sheer see through black bra.

"You have no idea, what you do to me, Bolly." He growled into the ball of her naked shoulder. He stepped back to sit on the edge of the bed. She stood there in perfect silhouette as he removed his boots and socks, all the while exploring her newly revealed flesh with his eyes and anticipating more. Alex positioned her hands to unzip her skirt.

"I…I'd like…I'd like to do that if you don' mind." He reached forward to clasp the back of one knee to pull her towards him. She stood between his open legs and rested a hand on his bare shoulder as he pulled the zipper of her skirt and slowly watched it drop to the floor, revealing a small black triangle of lace and suspenders holding up sheer black stockings.

"I'll warn you right now. I think I'm going to have a fuckin' heart attack tonight."

Alex had the erotic advantage to be standing over Gene with his silver blue eyes almost glowing in the darkness. She saw him inhale slowly and let out a long, steady sigh.

"I think you're gorgeous, Gene. You know that?" Alex teased in a husky voice. She could not tell exactly but she suspected he blushed in the weak light because his eyes lowered to the floor in some sort of shy misbelief.

Alex broke into a quiet smile and before sobering her thoughts. She was in fact standing in front of Gene, in his bedroom, semi-naked and it all seemed so right. She raised her leg and rested her heeled foot on Gene's thigh, knowing it would spur him on.

"Perhaps more than one heart attack." He slowly ran a hand along the length of her long, perfect leg to finger the straps of her suspenders. She allowed him to remove her black stiletto and squeeze her slim foot with his strong hand.

Gene gripped her arse and pulled her closer to lick the front of her knickers in a sudden gesture which Alex had not fantasised in her sexiest dreams. She loved how his movements excited her. She noticed his eyes were shut as he moved into her. He licked her knickers again and paused to drink in the smell of her. His hair tickled her exposed belly and his strong hands lightly stroked the backs of her thighs as she fingered his hair. His warm hands moved upwards and fingered her hip bones with his thumbs. He nibbled the thin elastic of her knickers as he lowered her leg so that he could slowly pull her tiny knickers down her long perfect legs.

_Sexy as hell. Sexy and slow_. Alex shivered at the thought.

Totally exposed Alex looked down on him, begging to be touched. He gazed at her bush and perfect belly as he unfastened the last of his shirt buttons and yanked it from his shoulders, revealing his white vest which he also pulled off and dropped to the floor. His thick gold chain caught the light from time to time, another intimate sight which she had not seen since their time in the vault. She swayed her hips as she stood, the heat pooling between her legs making her impatient. He helped her remove her suspender belt and each time his fingers grazed her skin Alex could feel a new pulse deep in her core. He alone pulled her stockings down one leg at a time. He finally drew a hand up between her legs to draw across Alex's wet folds for the first time with his fingers. Alex moaned as he stroked her repeatedly, amazed how his slow explorations felt so explicit, her clit even more sensitive. Her breasts ached in anticipation and arousal. Alex had never made love like this before—being watched as he touched. It was as if he was building the passion within her imagination.

For the first time since entering the bedroom he looked up at her face as he invited her to sit on his lap.

"Kiss me Alex." He beckoned.

She straddled him across his knees and they kissed hungrily as he held her tightly in his arms. "You're bloody gorgeous, you are, you feel bloody gorgeous." Gene whimpered. From time to time Alex could feel Gene smiling as he kissed her, the bare skin of their torsos touching for the first time. Gene's hands gripping her arse pushing her into him. He could feel her breasts crush against his bare chest. She could feel his paunch pressed against her belly.

Still kissing, Alex wiggled to the floor to kneel before him, tugging at his belt. He broke away to enjoyed the view of her swollen breasts encased in a perfect bra, bending over him. He fantasised about removing that bra—eventually. A wry smile curled from his lips. Gene moved to allow her to pull down his trousers.

"Come 'ere."

Alex climbed beside him on the bed and Gene placed her thigh up over his hip and pulled her in for a deep kiss. For months she had imagined kissing him. However she had never imagined that Gene would have enjoyed kissing and being kissed as much as she experienced that night. He liked to watch, to touch and to kiss—and sometimes he did all three at once. When he watched her it was voyeuristic. He touched her in unusual ways even though some of the places he touched on Alex's body were not overtly erogenous, it gave her enormous pleasure—like electricity slowly building. When he kissed her he was surprisingly refined and sensual. _Sexy as hell. _Was a thought that repeatedly occurred in Alex's head.

As he slowly explored her skin with his hand, Alex's body began to plead with him to touch her properly. She felt his cock hard against the inside of her thigh and began to stroke him through the fabric—a sensation that made him shudder slightly, closing his eyes to concentrate on controlling the effects she had on him. Before flipping her onto her back he reached behind her to unclasp her bra to reveal her perfect tits. As her bra hung loosely around her breasts Gene nuzzled and licked her nipples through the sheer fabric and tugged at the straps to finally release them. "I saved the best for last…Bols. Call an ambulance…I'm about to have a heart attack."

For the first time Gene was invited to feel her most amazing assets. Alex moaned each time he nuzzled and gently sucked each breast in turn, pawing at his hair and moving her hips, begging to be touched once more. Both hands fondled her and he licked the underside of her ample breasts and felt the roundness of them with his face. Alex revelled at the sensation of Gene's stubble against her breasts as he repeatedly nuzzled her. Her tits were sensitive to the touch as he sighed and gasped against her skin. His hips ground into hers, his hard cock even more evident. Pulling back his mouth moved down her flat belly.

"Your tits…I fuckin' love your tits, Bolly…always have…'. The sides of his thumbs stroked the sides of her breasts as his fingers squeezed the ribs of her back. An act which Alex enjoyed immensely. Alex eyes had been tightly closed and fingers tussled Gene's hair but she urged him on by opening her eyes once more and watching him move slowly down her body. Before moving between her legs he licked her bush, causing Alex to send out a whimper, encouraging him to continue.

He settled between her legs and enjoyed the view of her impassioned stare between her swollen tits. He did not break eye contact as he bent forward to lick her folds. He groaned as he tasted her for the first time and Alex shut her eyes and moved her head to the side.

"Please." She whispered. Her head spinning in anticipation. He drunk on her scent and her writhing underneath his touch.

Gene began to lick her flat and hard enjoying the sound of her moans and the taste of her. From time to time he broke his ministrations to nibble at the smooth skin of her inner thighs. "So soft, Alex. You're so beautiful." Without warning he explored her with his fingers taking mental notes of her body reeling. He began to lick her in earnest and butted her clit with his nose driving Alex to the brink. Her moans more helpless and lust driven. He knew she was close to coming and continued to move his fingers in time with her hip movements. He studied her face as she came. Her hands had cupped her own breasts and her eyes were closed, mouth open as she moaned "Good God, Gene…so good…" Her back stiffened into an arch, her sensitive tits looking magnificent as she came. He still paid attention to her as she recovered, stroking the smooth skin of her legs, and planting chaste kisses on her hip bones before moving away, a serious look cast across his face.

She watched in awe the silhouette of Gene sitting on the end of the bed. His naked torso, broad shoulders, highlights of golden blond in the weak light. She adored the sight of his paunch and in those few seconds of loss of contact she longed to have his body against hers.

"Gene?"

"Hmmmm?…I…ah…_Fuck_!" He pulled and squeezed his neck in anxiety.

Suddenly anxious Alex sat up and peered at him questioningly.

"Something wrong…Gene?"

"Condoms…I don' have any…_Fuck!_"

Alex broke into a silent smile and raised her hand to her face to hide it from Gene. The era in which she was living, safe sex and relationships between men and women was quite different than in 2008.

"I'm…I'm on the pill, Gene…it's OK…"

"Oh. K?"

"Okay." She smirked shyly at the retro moment. It reminded her of being nineteen and flirting with a boy on holiday.

"Thank Christ for that!" Relief and embarrassment was obviously detectable in his voice.

Still sitting at the end of the bed he eventually turned to unashamedly stare at her naked body lying before him. She felt her stomach flip and muscles tense in her neck as she took on his gaze. After a moment he raised to stand at the foot of the bed to pull down his briefs. For a moment she caught a glimpse of his stiff cock along with the rest of his naked body framed in the light of the bedroom doorway. His chest was smooth and hairless. He slowly crawled up her body and Alex pulled him into an impassioned kiss, revelling in the smell of her own musk and the feeling of Gene's cock dragging up her body.

He rested his weight on top of her for the first time and groped one of her breasts while he kissed her hungrily, nibbling at her chin and biting her neck. She revelled in the smell of her own musk mixing with Gene's scent. Alex lightly raked her fingers up and down the smoothness of Gene's back as he positioned himself between her legs. He paid attention to her responses and his heart leapt at her words of assurance. "Gene, make love to me." After her plead she did not have to wait long.

Their eyes met as he entered her properly. As Gene began to move in and out of her slowly he shut his eyes, in awe of the tightness of her channel. Her hips relaxed further, urging him on to move deeper inside. "You feel…'mazing Bolly…the best…s'perfect…Jesus..." Her arched back encouraged him to take a breast into his mouth and loll his tongue repeatedly around her nipples before burying his face into the curls of her hair. His teeth grazed against the creamy tops of her shoulders and he felt the smoothness of her skin with his lips. He gently hitched her thigh up high to bury himself deep inside her, all the while his hips moving in time with her movements. Each time he plunged Alex's head slowly turned from side to side in ecstasy, occasionally opening her eyes to take in the extraordinary scene of Gene looming over her, making love to her for the first time.

Gene began to grunt and labour in frustration. "Fuck…you feel too good…can't hold on…" After a few more strokes Gene spilled into her, panting and whispering her name as he sighed into her shoulders. "Sorry, Bolls…you're just so…unbelievable. I couldn' hold on—sorry."

"Hmmm? We're just getting started." Alex whispered into his hair.

Gene grinned into the pillow as he held her loosely, exhausted—overwhelmed by the significance of making love to her—disappointed that their very first time he was not able to make her come. He felt like a ridiculous teenager. He moved off her body, their bodies fitting together as spooned her close. Gene slowly stroked her flat belly with his thumb as they dozed, lost in the buzz of sexual adrenalin.

"Gene?"

"Hmmm?"

"You OK?" Alex said with her eyes closed and a smile of contentment spread across her flirtatious lips.

"OK ain' the word for it. More like…'stupefied', Bolls. An' also just getting started sounds good an' all." With a playful nip to her shoulder he rolled over to the empty side of his bed and pulled the covers up and over them. Alex sighed as he held her in his arms once more as they relaxed. Alex found herself fighting sleep, feeling utterly contented and safe. Before long she had given in and Gene listened to her breath falling away into sleep as he studied the shine of her smooth skin as he lightly stroked her forearm. Gene turned and stared at the ceiling for a long time reliving the last few hours before giving in to sleep. _I want this night to last forever. What will she be like in the morning?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Unbreakable – Chapter 3**

This chapter contains slow, lingering tasteful, blissful smut and fluff. They deserve it. And so do you. Teeny tiny bit of foul language for effect.

Hope you like it. Reviews and re-reviews welcome.

*****

Hours later Alex stirred and sought out the bathroom. Sleepily she crawled out from Gene's possessive arms and walked towards the en suite. She slowly moved the door until it was almost closed before it moved wider on its own accord without her noticing. She pulled a cord over the sink to turn on the vanity light to study herself briefly in the mirror and then went to the toilet. Back at the sink she ran the water in the tap and washed her hands and face with soap and warm water, scrubbing her make up free. She looked at her clean, wet face in the mirror. She felt a sense of immense clarity, the best she felt since arriving in 1981. Gene had become a formidable feature in her new life and she had grappled with the idea for months of being in love with him, uneasy with the idea of living in 1981 but needing to get back to Molly and 2008. From time to time overwhelming memories of the death of her parents in the explosion and Gene finding her younger self washed over her. Gene, she had discovered, was a significant person in numerous ways in her 1981 life and she had fallen in love with him—she knew that for sure.

As she fingered a damp curl into place and peered into the reflection of her own eyes she resolved to get through to Gene and tell him everything about her predicament—to tell him about Molly, Layton, finding herself in 1981 and her struggle to survive a bullet wound to the head. As the moments passed and the seriousness of her decision built in confidence, she shifted position and looked into the mirror from a different angle. She saw Gene looking at her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

He noticed she had left the bed and through half closed eyes he watched the sway of her hips as she moved across the room. Her sculpted ass was heart-shaped and he adored her perfect curves, the fine protruding bones of her elbows, the curve of her breasts visible from behind, the patter of her feminine bare feet across his floor. The mere reminder of Alex naked in his bedroom and the amazing events that had transpired was enough to sober him. With the door slightly ajar and the en suite illuminated, he could enjoy the view of her perfect buttocks as he sat up in bed on one elbow—in his accustomed way of watching her when she did not know she was being watched.

Eyes still facing the mirror Alex watched him approach her from behind all the while not taking his eyes off her, her body instantly responding to his masculine frame. _Fuck he's sexy as hell._ Gene slid a hand over her bare hip to stroke the smooth line where her pelvic bone met her bush while his other arm hugged the ribs underneath her tits, the nail of his left thumb stroking the full curve of her right breast. She could feel his hardening cock in the small of her back while he pressed her against the coldness of the porcelain sink. Falling into ecstasy she reached a hand behind her to muss his hair as he caressed, nibbled and licked the side of her neck and shoulder. Weak at the knees, her breathing became ragged as he groped both her tits from behind. Looking at her in the mirror, he could see her rapture. Her eyes were closed and her nipples sensitive to his touch. He gently swept her curls to one side to whisper gruffly into her ear.

"Want you, Bolly."

Gripping her bare hip he spun her around and rested the cheeks of her arse along the rim of the sink. His mouth found hers while his fingers stroked her between her legs. His tongue swept into her mouth repeatedly as he spoke.

"You're so wet…

"…so gorgeous…"

"…can't get enough…"

"Have always wanted you…"

They snogged hungrily while Gene's cock brushed between her legs. She hooked her ankle behind his knee to give him more access but Gene unexpectedly half carried, half dragged her to the bed—both too consumed and impatient. Seconds after the pair flopped on the bed Gene easily buried his cock deep within her and stroked in and out of her in slow, sensual movements. Alex's head thrown back in delight, she began to moan in time to his love making. Growls began to resonate in Gene's chest when he felt her channel begin to contract into orgasm. He slowed his strokes to encourage her to make her needs known to him. His patient eyes blazed with lust as he waited for her to will him on.

"So good, Gene…make me come…want you so much…"

Still with his cock buried deep within her making slow movements, filling her up, he began to quicken again and pull almost out of her before pleasuring her relentlessly. Alex raised her hips as she came and quaked repeatedly, satisfying Gene's own ego before he lost control and came shortly afterwards.

Utterly contented Alex happily stroked Gene's arms and chest and allowed him to lead her under the covers. Facing each other Gene rested his head on his folded arm on the pillow as Alex tenderly combed the hair from his forehead. His hand moved slowly back and forth along the side of her thigh. If Gene was not completely convinced earlier in the evening that she was in love with him he was beginning to indulge in believing it as she pulled his hand up to her face to kiss the palm of his hand and smile sweetly at him. He adored being able to see her looking so beautiful in the weak light streaming though his bedroom window. Consumed, he continued to study her in misbelief.

"OK?" She finally asked.

Considering the question with his eyes searching the ceiling Gene replied with a sly grin across his face. "Best 'OK' in years, Bolls." He let out a long sigh.

Within minutes Gene was gently snoring and Alex rolled in his bed so that he spooned into her. Before drifting off she felt that events in 1982 were rapidly becoming more real and wonderful than she could ever recall from 2008.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unbreakable – Chapter 4**

This chapter contains lots of fluff and even some fluffy…towels? Gene is such a softie.

Hope you like it. Reviews and re-reviews welcome.

*****

At some point in the morning Gene heard a key turn in his front door.

"Bloody hell fire!!!" he exclaimed as he suddenly roused from the bed and forced himself to come to his senses. Still naked he grabbed his black dressing gown and swept it around his body. Out in the hallway Alex heard Gene's frantic whispering, a woman's voice and then the front door opening and shutting once more.

Stunned by the sudden disturbance and her surroundings Alex listened out patiently before resting on one elbow, looking around Gene's bedroom in the morning light. On her bedside table rested a telephone and a framed portrait of a woman standing between two small boys, her hands hugging their shoulders. Alex guessed the portrait was of Gene's mother and brother and Gene himself as a boy. _Even then he looked adorably mischievous. _Alex thought.

Gene entered the room readjusting the tie of his dressing gown. He knelt down beside her. She lay on her side with her arms tucked up beside her. He slid a hand underneath the warm covers and over her bare hip. He rested his chin on his other hand before mumbling.

"Mornin', Gorgeous." In the middle of the night he had studied the details of her make up free face in the mirror—the smell of soap and warm water on her skin, the curve of her natural lashes, the almond shape of her eyes. _She's so beautiful._

"Who?...Was that someone at the door just now?"

"Housekeeper. Mrs Phillips. I…uh…sent her away. Gave her the day off…you know—so that it's just us. She's 70-odd, five foot nothing and the busiest busy body ever to control a Hoover."

Alex smiled at him and looked properly into his eyes. She studied distinct flecks and shapes of blues and silvers of his irises highlighted by the bright morning light from the window. She was totally distracted while his eyes bore into hers. Both lovers realising that everything between them had changed dramatically in the previous twelve hours.

"I'll..uh…get some coffee on—shall I? Breakfast? Make yerself at home in the bathroom…have a shower or whatever…uh…clean towels...I'll get you some." With a quick peck atop her head he disappeared into the bathroom.

Gene shuffled some things around and she could hear him start to brush his teeth. She sat up in bed, her shoulders and arms bare, the covers covering her breasts. For the first time she began to wonder where her clothes had got to.

Gene stood at the bathroom door and peered into the bedroom again. Foamed toothpaste dribbled from the sides of his mouth. Alex looked over at him. _Domestic, extraordinary Gene_. He disappeared to the sink again and came out looking cleaner, still unshaven but foam-free.

"Was wonderin'…was thinkin'…of going to the market today. If you'd like to come…I…er…ah—Spend the day wif me?

"OK." She smiled enthusiastically. "I haven't been to the Flower Market in years. It would be nice…thank you…" She trailed off.

Gene nodded his head with the agreed plan and looked down at the floor, thinking her answer was slightly odd. He knew she often said things in past tense. He also felt a bit embarrassed being in a dressing gown, comfortable in his own home whilst Alex was his guest and probably feeling very naked and subconscious, even despite spending the night together. He decided to give her some privacy and padded barefoot towards the kitchen. "I'll leave you to it. Fluffy towels are sittin' on the sink for yer."

"Lovely, fine…thank you." Gene saw her bare legs swing out from under the covers from the corner of his eye as he left the room. As he walked down the hallway to the kitchen he felt elated with butterflies in his stomach and hungry as hell.

Alex looked at herself in the mirror again and cursed her hair and makeup free face briefly before running the water in the shower and testing it with her hand. She stepped in and positioned the curtain around the bath before turning and allowing the hot water to wash over her. She smoothed back her wet hair and discovered some soap and shampoo on the side of the bath. _These are the smell of Gene._

The hot water felt wonderful as she glided the soap over her body.

"Bolly?" Gene was close.

"Hmmmm?!!"

"Decided to bugger breakfast after I came to my senses that yer in 'ere naked, n' soapy, n' gorgeous…" The shower curtain slid open and Gene stepped in—naked.

Delighted, Alex hugged him around the small of his back and grabbed his arse. "Come here then!" Her squeals of delight simmered down to moans as she pushed him cruelly against the cold tiles, their tongues plunging into each others mouths. Gene groped her arse and tugged at the back of her knee to hitch her leg over his hip. After ample caressing and stroking Alex could not resist seeing him wet so she tugged him back under the hot water with her. He smoothed his own hair back and she noticed his long lashes stick together as the water soaked his handsome features. The serious look on her face made him question.

"You alright Bolls? You look shell shocked."

"Just that, I feel so happy, Gene…really happy." Alex grinned widely as she hugged him tightly again. Her head resting underneath that perfect place under his chin.

He hugged her back and placed small kisses in her wet hair as he gently stroked the perfect face below him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unbreakable – Chapter 5**

This chapter contains tons of shameless fluff and Galex plus a gut-twisting twist.

Hope you like it. Reviews and re-reviews welcome.

*****

Back in the bedroom Gene offered her one of his shirts to wear to accompany the rest of her previous days ensemble. He wore a pair of black trousers and shirt with his crocodile boots. _Used to think those boots were hideous. But they've grown on me. They're very…Gene._

The weather was warm and mild as he led Alex around the Columbia Road Flower Market. She could tell he was familiar with it because he made eye contact or nodded to certain shopkeepers and attendants, most of them saying 'Good morning' and noticing his feminine company. Alex loved the buzz of the market and took pleasure in the displays of colourful flowers and unique plants stacked high and colourful characters moving about, buying, selling, browsing and haggling. "Three for a pound!", "Over here pretty lady, got something pretty for ya'!", "Morning, Luv!". For a brief moment she lost track of Gene before spotting him at a fruit stand selecting apples. _Gene…buying…fruit._ The everyday Gene was, again—extraordinary.

He handed the fruiterer his payment and accepted the change as Alex stepped closer to him. She noticed the eyes of the female attendant look her up and down, jealous. Gene oblivious to having a regular female admirer, cradled his paper sack of apples in the crook of his arm and slid his other hand underneath the warm curls at Alex's neck.

"Your hands are cold!"

"Yeah but it feels s'nice! Breakfast?"

"Know somewhere?" Alex quizzed playfully with eyebrow raised.

"I told you once before…don't underestimate me, Bols!"

He guided her to a lovely traditional English café with tiled walls and bustling staff which appeared to be from all the same East End family. Seemingly a regular eating establishment of Gene's because the middle aged landlady winked a "'Allo Luv." when he walked in the door. "…got a lady friend I see…'bout time handsome thing." She gave Alex a friendly wink before flitting away to attend to dozens of tasks. Gene plunked himself and his apples down on a bench with Alex opposite, all the while eyeing the numerous specials chalked on the blackboards, consumed with thoughts of food. Before they knew it the lady was back to take their order.

"The usual, please, Luv." Gene grinned at Alex but was really addressing his favourite lady proprietor.

Shyly Alex turned to face the lady, glancing confusedly at the conundrum of different foods on offer, "Ah…I haven't decided…how about a full English breakfast with coffee, marmalade…and…some orange juice?"

The lady smiled at Alex warmly. "Course, Luv, will have it in a jiffy." Before disappearing in a puff of cigarette smoke.

Alex studied the interior of the café, enjoying the authenticity of the atmosphere, the buzz of the place, enjoying herself immensely, relaxed, happy and carefree. All the while Gene watched her. He patted his pockets for a cigarette. He noticed some male diners nod at Alex appreciatively before nervously minding their own business. Gene had cast each and every one of them his famous cast iron warning glare. _She's mine._ They understood. He lit a fag and blew the smoke up towards the ceiling. He felt the nicotine work its magic but it did not match the feeling of being with Alex under such unusual circumstances.

"Your flat is very nice, Gene. This is such a great neighbourhood. Thanks for bringing me here. I'm starving!"

Mugs of hot drink appeared before them out of nowhere.

"Tea! Nice! Ta!" Gene said to someone as he took another long drag on his cigarette.

"Your flat doesn't smell of cigarettes. Why is that?"

"Don' smoke at home, Bolly. My Mam didn't do it so I don' do it either."

Alex just smiled and took a sip of her coffee. The lady proprietor dropped off two plates in front of them.

"Um…you ordered the same as me!" Alex giggled, her good mood continuing.

"Always knew you were a good detective but with bold statements like that I beg to differ and ask you to investigate further, Bolls."

Comparing plates she noticed her schoolgirl error. "I've got toast and marmalade, you've got…fried bread...God!"

"Stuff that Englishmen are made of, Bolls." He said as he devoured half a triangle in one bite. Alex's orange juice was delivered and after a long refreshing drink she loved that Gene reached over and gulped down the rest. They talked easily with each other and enjoyed each others company as they polished their plates.

"I like that you eat, Bolls…kinda sexy." Gene flirted. Alex smiled into her coffee cup and watched him smile at her.

"You look good, Gene. Like your old self. And…you're smiling."

"All to do with you, Bolls…I've transformed in the last 12 hours…" He murmured shyly from behind his open wallet. He slapped a few notes on the table, eyes sliding left and right to see if anyone had overheard him as he tucked his wallet back into his back pocket and reached for his paper bag.

They continued through the marketplace, the numbers of people appeared to have doubled in their absence creating a quagmire. Lorries and vans lined the streets and were opened up for display of amazing plants and flowers. Gene dug out an apple and bit into it lavishly. Alex stopped to examine some orchids as Gene hovered, a large banana leaf hung over his shoulder. The display was made up of wide shelves draped with all manner of uncommon plants, exotic trees and stunning orchids. Reaching out gently with her fingers Alex touched the petals of a snow white orchid with a wine coloured throat and speckles. The display was manned by a young girl and her father. The older man stepped forward to assist.

"Amazing plants, beautiful things…one pound and fifty, luv."

Often 80s prices made Alex smile knowlying to herself and made shopping all the more pleasurable. "They're all so beautiful." She continued to view each plant in turn before returning to the white orchid and pointing. "Could I take this one please?"

"Yes, Miss." The girl removed the plant from the display and quickly wrapped the pot in paper. Meanwhile Alex reached into the hip pocket of her skirt for some notes as the plant was placed in her hands.

"Allow, me. Here Luv." Gene butted in and handed the girl some notes. "Keep the change."

"Thanks Mister."

Holding her orchid Alex spun and gave Gene an affectionate look of thanks that immediately dispersed any cynical comment he may have otherwise made. He dropped his apple core in the open bag and licked his thumb before taking Alex's free hand and drawing her to his side. Backing up he ducked under numerous leaves leading Alex between two parked lorries loaded with shelves of plants. Rows of palms in enormous tubs and huge leaves of jungle green obscured the view to the busy main street, occasionally a market attendant rushed by them rolling trolley loads of produce. Smiling, Alex looked around and above her in delight and noticed the sliver of light of the sky before feeling Gene's eyes on her. He had placed his paper sack on the ground and plucked the flower pot from her hand and put it beside her on a shelf. The light and heat in his eyes made her stomach flip as his eyes flickered between her eyes and lips, leaning into her. He held her face and gently kissed her cheek and trailed gentle kisses to her open lips. His hands caressed the contours of her face as his tongue found her open mouth. His kiss was tender but insistent as his hands dropped to her waist. His tongue played against hers and both were lost in each others arms. Alex's heart ached at the spontaneous moment between them. She loved how very private Gene was, how he displayed affection so carefully—always hidden from view and not overheard. With their foreheads lightly touching Alex whispered.

"Shopping with Gene Hunt…Is kind of…sexy."

"I love it when you say my name and don' waggle your fingers."

"I remember that!" Alex covered her wide smile with her hand while she giggled. "It was when I first got here and…"

"And wot, Bolly?" Gene quizzed. _Where did she come from exactly?_

"A lot has changed, hasn't it? Between us, I mean."

"Two or three heart attacks at least." Gene put forward in reply, trying to mask his sudden romantic inclination. "Come on. It's gettin' cold again and you, you silly tart, without a jacket. Have I ever told you I can make fire?" He said as he picked up his apples and reached behind Alex's head for her orchid.

Alex's mind cast back to the fireplace in Gene's front room. _It'd be lovely to curl up in front of an open fire. Romantic. _She anticipated his next question.

"How 'bout I drop you by yer place while I pop along to the office and pick up your coat an'…if you wan'…you could get some stuff…an' come back to mine…you know…for the night…the evening, I mean…but only if you wan'. You prob'ly 'ave other plans…" Gene babbled and shuffled his feet to appear nonchalant and batted away another banana leaf that had dared to drape over his shoulder. All the while secretly hoping that she would concede and she would really be his for the whole weekend.

"Would dinner at yours and an open fire be part of the deal, Gene?" Alex teased.

"'Course!" He nodded as he headed off between the trees a hidden look of pleasure on his face that he had extended his time with her. _I can cook and make fire even if she still thinks I'm part caveman._

As they threaded themselves through the busy market he darted into a shop to pick up groceries and bottles of wine before unlocking the boot of the Quattro and throwing things in. Alex insisted in looking after the delicate orchid as Gene shopped and now held it patiently at the passenger door as he came up alongside to unlock the door for her.

"Driving with Gene Hunt…is kind of…chivalrous."

"I have my motives, Bolly…your legs…". He pouted distractedly as he watched her slender limbs slide into the passenger seat. He let out a silent sigh as he rounded the car.

Alone in her flat for the first few minutes it all seemed alien to her. It had only been a day but the dynamics of her love life and her work life had transformed dramatically. By following her heart and giving in to her needs she was beginning to unravel the enigma of Gene Hunt. Previously her flat was her private place to contemplate her frustrating situation of being in 1981. _How did she get here? Why is she here? How can she get back? _Lately a new question was starting to occur to her. _Does she want to go back? When should she confide in Gene? If he loved her, he would surely understand and help her._ Alex was lost in her thoughts and wondering what Gene was up to in the office.

She suddenly turned in panic at the sight of Martin Summers quietly studying her from the corner of her lounge.

"Alex, I have been waiting for you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Unbreakable – Chapter 6**

This chapter contains some background into Gene's feelings about Alex. You already know there's going to be a bombshell that is about to bust over their beautiful start up romance…but Gene doesn't.

Hope you like it. Reviews and re-reviews welcome.

*****

Gene marched into the office feeling on top of the world. His confidence restored. New thoughts floating in his mind. He lit up a smoke as he walked through empty hallways. Occasionally he would smirk at a passer by. It was not unusual for DCI Hunt to be seen in the building at weekends. Having entered his office his mind cast back to the last conversation which had taken place there. _Gene Genie 'transformed' by daring to be a nonce. This nonce stuff isn't actually that bad. Might be better a better fix than fags and whiskey by being a nonce once in a while—She likes it. I'm getting used to it—sort of._

He poured himself a small measure of whiskey and swallowed it in one before turning on his heel to pluck Alex's white leather jacket from the back of her chair. _Fuck. I can't be seen with this. _He contemplated before stuffing it in a large manila envelope. He walked out of CID with his secret parcel under his arm and nodded to the day clerk on his way out.

Gene took in the view of Luigi's brick building and the wooden stairs leading to Alex's flat with a whole new significance. The glow of light from Alex's window was no longer a fruitless hope. Gene tucked the envelope possessively under his arm as he walked across the fateful car park of CID. _This is where it started. This is where she told me she loved me. Jesus._

When Alex had first arrived at Fenchurch East having a brilliant and beautiful DI within his team was an authoritarian's dream—a feather in his cap to preen at will in front of competing officers and superintendants. Soon after Alex had became an object to flirt with, in time she had became a friend—and a confidant. But for months, feelings for her had moved from fancying her, to appreciating her, to soon falling in love with her, to trying to deny his love and vain attempts to backpedal—fruitlessly and miserably. As the Summer turned into Autumn his first morning thoughts were of her and then soon after rising from his bed the incessant ache of love sorrow nestled in. He had resorted to whiskey, cigarettes and cruelly ignoring her before finally opening up to her—and he was rewarded.

From the start he had noticed her obvious physical beauty along with every other male who encountered her but the close proximity of her made him notice and ponder the 'every day Alex'. Her mannerisms, her thought processes, the way she spoke, her intelligence, her feminine strategy, her morals, her innovative ideas and of course her aire of mystery. For months the thought of climbing the stairs in Luigi's building had meant denial, false hopes and a torturous alliance. She had propositioned him once and although hugely tempted at the time he had already formed an important connection with her and had weighed up the consequences as they gazed at each other in Luigi's all those months ago. He had ascertained that night that if he could deny her once, there would be other opportunities—quality opportunities. But future opportunities had been dashed. Evan White. Danny Moore. The Thatcherite Wanker. Boris Johnson. Perhaps other admirers who were younger, more posh, more handsome, more successful…and not her boss.

Gene took the stairs two at a time and his heart flipped when he raised his fist to knock on her door. _Fuck. I might be in noncy love but she's got me running to her door now...and I'm out of bloody breath! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Unbreakable – Chapter 7**

This chapter contains tough angst and some foul language and huge plot revelation…for Gene.

Hope you like it. Reviews and re-reviews welcome.

*****

Summers had stood up from the chair and faced Alex square on. Her heart was pounding in alarm and the dreadful scene that would inevitably play out was causing her to panic. She dreaded hearing the knock at the door.

Summers eyed Alex warningly and spoke to her frantically in hushed tones, "Expecting someone? Who is it? Tell me now!!!"

"It…it's…my boss…DCI Hunt."

"It's Saturday. What is he doing her now—today?"

"Work. He's coming to discuss…a case…we're working on…"

"Stop lying to me Alex." He hissed.

After waiting patiently in the hallway and pouting. Gene pounded on the door again.

"Bols? Open up!"

Summers flung open the door. Sensing something wrong, Gene eyed the stranger, stood bolt upright and pushed Summers aside as he stepped inside the door. His eyes frantically seeking out Alex.

"Mr Hunt. Join us—why don't you!"

Alex stood in her kitchen cringing and confused. Gene looked at her and back at Summers and back again. He did not trust the situation he had just walked into and suspected the worst. Summers was dressed in a smart dark suit. Gene had picked up his well spoken greeting. The man was also calm and seemingly enjoying the situation.

"What the fuck is going on here?!!!" Gene glared at Alex. She could see the anger boiling up in him. His eyes flashed with fury and jealousy.

"You haven't told him Alex. Have you?" Summers quizzed Alex, eyebrow twitching, enjoying the unfolding scenario—fanning the flames. Alex was unsure of Summers motives for making them appear like some sort of secret liaisons.

Gene's attention never deviated from Alex. She could plainly see the fury and the hurt in his eyes. He shook his head side to side trying to shake off the sight of finding his Alex obviously compromised. He uncaringly tossed the envelope containing Alex's jacket aside to the floor.

"Gene…I…"

"Fucking what?" Gene's nostrils flaring, a film of sweat across his forehead. He turned to face Summers, anger transferring to his fists. Alex could see the physical signs of Gene about to lose control. She felt compelled to try and explain, whatever the costs.

"This is Martin Summers. He's a police officer. I want…I wanted…to tell you about him. It's….it's not what you think…at all Gene." Alex pleaded with him, reaching out to take Gene's arm and get her to face her once more.

However Gene dodged her touch and lunged at Summers to grab him by the lapels of his wool coat and lift him clear off the ground against the wall. A framed poster crashed to the ground behind Summers and Gene tore it away and kicked it across the room.

Alex, out of her mind, fumbled with her words. Overwhelmed by the speed of events—the impossibility of explaining and calming the situation between the two men too much to comprehend.

Summers smiled at Gene. He had researched the man who was pinning him to the wall—knew he was dangerous and out of control. But he also knew something of the nature of the Hunt and Drake dynamic.

Frantically Alex pleaded, "Gene…please…let me explain! I'll tell you everything. Everything! You just need to know…first…need to know…to trust me…it's not what you think."

Gene found himself letting go of Summers but not before flinging him along the wall, to the ground.

Summers picked himself up and brushed himself down. All the while with a strange smile across his face. The smile confused and angered Gene to the core. Alex could not figure out why Martin Summers would want to appear like a compromised lover being found out.

"Tell me then, Drake! Tell me what the fuck is going on 'ere!!!" Gene boomed.

Hearing Gene use her professional name was a bitter blow. The last hours had been so utterly perfect. In front of the mirror in the middle of the night in Gene's bathroom she had resolved to tell Gene everything. And here she was forced into that situation in the most frantic of circumstances. With her teeth raking at her bottom lip she began to nervously answer Gene's demands.

"My name is Alex Drake. I am a police officer. What I need to tell you…Gene…is that…I'm from the future…This is 1982 but I am actually a detective from 2008. Somehow…I was sent back in time. Boris Johnson is the name this man has been using to have me under his control. He is also from the future. He knows about Project Rose…and…"

Gene gawked at her in disbelief and took small backward steps, frantically looking between Alex and Summers.

"She's right, you know." Summers smirked.

Gene's eyes launched towards Summers.

"We're from 2008. It's crazy, I know. But it's true." He chuckled.

Alex moved towards Gene. He was too much in shock to prevent her from getting any closer. She grasped his arm and squeezed believing that somehow the physical contact would make him sober up from his anger and confusion and believe her. He stepped back further and dropped his arm out of her grasp without facing her.

"The future???...Two thousand an'…" Gene puzzled.

"Eight. I'm from the year 2008." Alex reasserted.

"Who the fuck are you people and what the bloody hell is going on 'ere?"

Alex felt for Gene, the depths of her emotions were more than she could bare but she persisted to speak calmly. It felt awful and torturous but at the same time it was a huge relief to her to be able to speak aloud about these crazy truths and to have them heard.

"I know. I know—It's insane. Utterly insane. But it's true Gene. All true."

Summers, having straightened himself up, walked calmly into Alex's lounge and flopped himself on her sofa and put his feet up, hands behind his head, as if to relax. Gene watched the strange man make himself at home before casting his eyes to the floor at Alex's feet—unable to make eye contact. His eyes slid from side to side as his mind puzzled.

"In 2008 I was in a hostage situation with…my daughter…and Arthur Layton. He shot me in the head and I woke up in 1981. You found me with that ghastly drug dealer. I was dressed as a prostitute. The only thing I remember about getting here, to 1981, was being shot and then waking up on that party boat on the Thames." Alex pressed her forehead with her fingers, mind whirring. "It's just so insane. I know, Gene. I've been living in...hell…" The last bit of her plea only a whisper but she regretted saying it as soon as it escaped her lips.

Gene cocked his head to one side as he stood and listened to the madness pour out of the woman he was in love with and had felt months of anguish over. He felt suddenly weary and drained as the adrenalin coursing through his veins gave way to a buzzing in his ears.

On the sofa Martin Summers calmly crossed his arms and watched the odd scene playing out before him. Gene looked, stunned, hurt and confused. The love ache he had felt for Alex for months had instantly turned into a worse feeling of love sorrow and humiliation.

Suddenly Gene bolted for the door. He flung it open with such force the door handle punctured the opposite wall. He hurried down the stairs without a backwards glance, the sound of his boots pounding angrily down the stairway.

All Alex could hear was the screeching of tires from the Quattro peeling away from the curb. She stood there shivering in shock as she watched Martin Summers shake his head at her.

"Get out you bastard! Get the hell out of my flat!!! Get away from me!!!" Alex hurled towards Summers sobbing.

"This is what it is like, Alex, I know. I can't actually help you because I can't actually help…myself. We're trapped in this time and there's nothing we can do about it. I'm numb to it now, the chaos that we cause for ourselves…here. I thought at one point we could be useful to each other. But I see now that you are

preoccupied with that northern oik and your mind is off the ball."

Alex watched Summers walk out her front door. She slammed the door behind him. She stood there panting in exhaustion and adrenalin, her hands in tight fists. Her nails had dug so hard into her palms that she drew blood. She stood there and wailed before falling to her knees and screaming until she was hoarse.

Outside in the hallway Martin Summers had calmly stood and listened to her agony before she heard him move away calmly and descend the stairs.

Now alone, the flat silent, Alex picked herself up from the kitchen floor. She steadied herself by pawing her hands along the walls as she headed to the bathroom in a daze. Gripping the bathroom sink she peered at herself in the mirror. Her face drained of blood, the whites of her eyes pink and bloodshot, tiny blue veins at her temple throbbing. Her hands still shaking in shock she desperately fingered the tied bow of Gene's shirt at her waist and pushed her wrists up to her face so that she could smell the scent of Gene. _He must be feeling wretched. Betrayed. Gene. What have I done to him?_

Concentrating on her breathing to try and collect her thoughts, she filled the sink with warm water and bathed her bleeding hands and began to wash her face. Although not feeling calmer, her head felt clearer and she began to formulate a plan, forcing herself to obey her training in stressful situations. Thoughts of the beautiful night with Gene and the happiness of earlier that day empowered her to believe that all was not lost. She resolved to tidy herself up and make Gene understand. Gene finding Summers and her in her flat was bad enough, his jealousy and shock of betrayal clear to see but having spilled her insane story to him was a blow too far—for anyone.

Having peeled off her clothes, Alex sat naked on the cold rim of the bath as she waited for the shower to cocoon the room with steam. She knew Gene deserved to know everything, even if she did not understand it herself. She resolved to make it clear to him, as she had decided looking in the mirror in Gene's flat. She had to make him understand. _He's the love of my life. Give him time and an explanation, I can make him understand._She stepped into the shower and stood there silently allowing the hot water to wash over her as she wept.

Gene had sped away and found himself driving aimlessly and recklessly through London's streets. He repeatedly pounded the steering wheel with frustration and anger. Overhead dark grey bellies of cloud had formed and the sky opened up, rain slanting down in sheets. Streetlights flickered to life as the afternoon light drifted into a wet, miserable evening. Torrents of rain covered the windscreen of the Quattro as Gene waited at a streetlight, not realising the light had changed to green. A car behind tooted its horn. Gene sat there and watched tiny rivers of rainwater flow down the slanted glass before him. Another horn sounded further behind before Gene pulled away. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Alex's orchid resting on the passenger seat. He gritted his teeth and headed for home. Alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Unbreakable – Chapter 8**

This chapter contains plenty of angst, plot, fluff and a small amount of foul language. The next chapter is lighter and the next one after that…lighter still—promise.

Hope you like it. Reviews and re-reviews welcome.

*****

"Thank you—keep the change. Good night." Alex addressed the cab driver and accepted the look of sympathy that the driver knowingly gave her. She stood briefly in the rain and watched the cab pull away before turning and taking in the sight of Gene's building. The night was cold and wet but she was relieved to see the Quattro parked out front as they pulled up. Dressed in her faithful white leather jacket that he had brought for her she took a deep breath of cool Autumn air into her lungs and slowly released it. She walked up the pathway leading to the main doors of the building.

Luckily she encountered an old couple leaving. She flashed them a smile of assurance and held the door open for them. "Miserable night, I see you are armed with brollies—you'll need them!" She forced herself to smile brightly.

"Thank you Miss, good evening!" The old man smiled at her warmly as he helped his wife open her umbrella. Alex slipped into the foyer and watched them disappear.

Alone once more, Alex slowly stepped towards the front door of Gene's flat, her chest pounding. The last time she had entered the building her body glowed with romance and sexual tension. As she deeply inhaled silently before his private doorway, her heart felt laden and mind full of resolve. She had to do this. She forced herself to break the silence and knock assertively. As she waited, she felt like her lungs would explode as she held her breath—listening. She silently counted and pleaded in her mind for him to open the door. There was no sound from inside. She chewed at the corner of her lip and hooked her fingers in the back of her jeans. After counting once more to ten she dug her fingers knowingly into her back pocket to remove a set of lock picks. She had come prepared. She knew Gene would be closed to her in more ways then one.

She bent towards the lock and expertly picked it and tried the handle. It opened. Alex slowly opened his door.

"Gene? It's me."

No reply.

She listened out for the reassuring click as she carefully shut the front door behind her. Behind her, hanging on a hook, the familiar smell of Gene's black woollen coat.

"Gene?" She stood frozen—listening.

No reply. She could sense he was near. Smell of strong cigarette smoke entered her nostrils. She could hear the rain. She could feel the cold.

Slowly and steadily her boots picked their way down his darkened hallway, past the open door of his bedroom. There was no light in the flat except for streetlights that had lit the room the same way the previous night. This night however, the lighting seemed bleak and cold. The air of romance replaced with trepidation. She trailed a hand along the hallway wall to reassure her of her direction and offer, in some way, some sort of physical support of the task she was undertaking.

From the lounge she saw the slumped figure of Gene, through wide open doors. He was sitting with his back to her in the rain on the brick steps leading to the garden. Cigarette smoke stirred over his head. From the shine of his black shirt in the nearby streetlight she could see that he was soaked to the bone. Her heart sank to further depths.

The only sounds in the room were the creak of Alex's leather jacket, the heels of her boots, the sound of rain and distant traffic on wet London streets. Alex steadied herself against his lounge wall. She could feel the texture of the paint with the finger tips. The exposed room was icy cold. She dared to speak.

"Gene…I…"

She heard him take an angry swig from his whiskey bottle and place it noisily by his side, his fingers still wrapped around the neck. "Wot? Here to piss me off further with your fucked up lies?!" Gene hissed bitterly. His speech slurred slightly.

_Shit. He's been drinking—heavily._ "No. I'm here to explain…" She started to speak calmly. She heard a chink of glass against teeth as he raised a bottle to his lips and swallowed heavily again.

She dared to take a step closer.

"Fuck off you crazy bitch! Don' want you 'ere. You traitor! Fucked up minx, n' all. Shoulda known better than get mixed up with the likes of ya. Fuckin' fruitcake." He snorted.

Alex's jaw tightened. _It's the whiskey speaking. Not Gene. This isn't the true Gene. _She stepped closer. She trusted her instincts. No matter how much he hated her right now. How much she had hurt him. She knew he would never physically hurt her. She turned on her heel and marched assertively back up the hallway and collected his coat from the hook and carried it back through the open doors and encased Gene's shoulders in it. She knelt down on her knees on the steps to the side of him. Light from the distant streetlight illuminated the side of her face but he was covered in shadow. An orange ember glowed brightly from his cigarette. He turned to watch her silently, cautiously. The ember glowed brightly again as he took an angry drag. White smoke stirred in a cloud over his head. She could just make out the downcast features of his face. She knew she would find a broken and confused man.

Alex took another deep breath and slowly released it from her lungs. She began to speak calmly and assertively. She did not wait for a reply or an invitation from him. She did not wait for him to ask her to explain anything to him. She did not plead or to beg him to forgive her. She did not beg him to listen to her. She only began to speak—to tell her story. She allowed herself to study the faint features of his face as she spoke. Rain dripped down his face, his cigarette sodden but still alight.

She started her story as if she was speaking of someone else, a story belonging to someone else, like a policewoman briefing her boss about a detailed case.

Alex spoke about her arrival. Arthur Layton. Molly. The abduction in 2008. Being shot in the head. Studying Sam Tyler's case and psychology notes. Tim and Carolyn Price. Evan White. The Drakes. Boris Johnson and Martin Summers being the same person and how he taunts her about Operation Rose.

She told him about the hallucinations and visions of the clown, the preoccupation with her parent's death. How she tried to prevent the car bomb. She announced calmly and assertively that she was Alex Price, the girl he had comforted after the car exploded.

From time to time she noticed his eyes close tightly at some of the words she chose. His chin would jut forward at some of the names she mentioned in her speech. Muscles in his jaw jerked as she knew he was gritting his teeth in subdued anger and misbelief.

Finally she spoke about her time at Fenchurch East—how she had found herself in this world and had began to accept it, to embrace it, to enjoy it. A gentle smile began to tug at her lips when she spoke of their adventures, her fondness for the members of their team, feeling that she was making a difference in their work. She exposed her feelings that she cared about her 1981 life even more than in 2008. She explained the only ties to 2008 were her daughter, Molly. Molly was the only reason why she had repeatedly mentioned that she would eventually leave Fenchurch East. She explained her preoccupation to try and make it back—to return to Molly.

Gene's breathing slowed. He had begun to dig at the label of the whiskey bottle he held with his nail. His cigarette had long since burnt out on its own accord and he squeezed the butt with his fingers during her revelations. Throughout her story he listened to her words. Raindrops tapped on the hard leather of her jacket, her breath white in the chilling air.

Her story sometimes stung and hurt him. But occasional statements did suddenly assure him that as bizarre as some of her assertions were, certain facts did hit home—niggling feelings he harboured for months began to have tiny revelations. His mind compared the circumstances of Sam and Alex's sudden arrival. His mind puzzled as he was listening. The whiskey and post-adrenalin flux made him weary but receptive and calm.

After so long on her knees, she pivoted her body, moving down a step. Her clothing was soaked. Gene did nothing to pull his own coat further around him since Alex placed it around his shoulders. Her hand rested near his trouser leg. She wanted to make touch him, to feel the warm wet fabric near his body, to make physical contact with him—so tantalisingly close—but she silently decided to remain neutral.

Her story almost concluded, Alex moved once more and heaved herself to her feet. Wet, flattened curls began to stick to her face. Looming over Gene she made her final announcement, in a whisper. This time, she allowed her emotions to surface, her femininity to show through. The police trained story telling was exhausted and the weariness of the situation griped her. She had to let go. Alex had tears in her eyes as she spoke her last words.

"I'm real, Gene. My love for you is real. You believe me to be crazy and I can accept that. Martin Summers is nothing but an imposter, who has been tormenting me. You feel like I am a traitor…but I'm honestly not. I was shot in the head and I woke up in this time, with you. It's a lot to take in…it's bizarre and surreal…and frustrating…but these are the facts. It's the truth. Think back to the times you spent with Sam. I implore you to examine the facts, think back to my actions of all our many months together. I'm totally and utterly lost without you, Gene. You're real and I know that I love you."

She stepped back, out of the light, her thumbs finding their customary place hooked into her back pockets. "When we found that dead homeless man the other morning…I saw the look on your face…your despair…your frustration with the world. The world is always on your shoulders but it doesn't have to be that way. I know that I may be here in 1982 but something has been telling me for months now…that I may be here…for you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Unbreakable – Chapter 9**

This chapter contains angst, plot and insights.

Hope you like it. Reviews and re-reviews welcome.

*****

Shivering in the cold she walked up the steps found herself in his kitchen. Rain dripped down her face, her clothing clinging to her body. The grocery bags from earlier in the day rested on the kitchen table, bottles of wine lay on their side in a half hazard mess having been flung there. At the bottom of the kitchen wall she saw the orchid. It was smashed and broken and lying in a wasted heap. Bending down she collected the broken pottery and lifted the crumbling plant to the kitchen work top. Sobbing quietly she undertook the task to salvage what she could. She opened a cupboard and found a chipped vase and set the plant inside of it, dry soil stuck to her wet hands as she patted soil along the sides. Finished, she gripped the side of the worktop to steady herself as she began to sob openly. Minutes passed. There was nothing else for her to do or to say—she had revealed everything.

Finally exhausted of sobs she heard movement in the next room. Gene had shut the lounge doors and placed the whiskey bottle on the coffee table with a solid clink of glass on glass. He stood at the door of the kitchen. He gripped the sides of the door frame and hunched over slightly, his coat barely covering his shoulders.

She turned to face him. The rims of his eyes were red and bloodshot. Darkened lines and shadows appeared around his eyes. Gene's sodden hair had darkened in the rain. He looked past her. His gaze was locked on the rescued orchid beyond her. The fleshy leaves were bruised and the support cane had snapped but the bloom had remained intact.

With trepidation and hope, Alex stepped towards Gene and gripped the open panels of his coat and pulled him towards her, forcing him to accept her. She laid her cheek under that perfect place underneath his chin and closed her eyes. She listened to his breathing and although his clothes were soaked to the skin, she felt his warmth.

In time she felt his hands dare to hug her back. He held her cautiously, not fully permitting himself to give in. Alex rested her forehead at the top of his chest and placed her hands on his back, pulling him closer. She whispered gently.

"I'm so sorry, Gene. I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't know how to tell you. I…"

Gene threaded his fingers into the damp warm curls at the nape of her neck and stroked her softly. He allowed himself to purse his lips to the top of her head and drink in the warmth of her, smelling the rain in her hair. Gradually his strong arms embraced her fully and they swayed gently, clinging to each other.

Alex raised her chin to seek out his gaze properly for the first time in hours. She found the whites of his eyes clear again, a flicker of light playing cautiously in the watery silvery blue. Gene held her face as tenderly as before and tears of relief pooled in her eyes. A sole tear slid down her cheek. Gene's thumb smoothed the tear away and he lightly stroked her face. He pulled back to show her the full concern on his face before speaking.

"When I saw you an' that bloke…I didn' like it. Felt tha' I lost ya after only havin' got ya. I cannot begin to comprehend what the 'ell is going on 'ere. I'm not going to lose you…like Sam. I won't allow it."

Alex allowed tears of relief to pour out of her. As she leant to sob into his chest once more he warned her wearily. "If you have any more fruitcake things to say to me you gotta let me know tonight…lovin' me means trustin' me. No more secrets, Alex. Sam had secrets and look wha' 'appened to 'im."

"That's it. That's everything. There are no more secrets, Gene—I promise you."

He pulled her from her body and looked at her softly. "You're wet and cold, Bolly. Go get cleaned up. We can talk…".

With a silent nod Alex brushed by him and walked towards the main bathroom off the hallway. She washed the dirt from her hands which had stung the cuts her fingernails made earlier that evening. She removed her jacket and hung it on the back of the bathroom door and used a towel on her rain soaked hair. She tidied her smudged makeup with some tissue, her hands still shaking like a leaf.

She heard Gene walk past the door and move about in the bedroom before finding him standing at kitchen table. Barefoot he had changed out of his wet clothes and was now wearing another familiar shirt and suit trousers. He began to unpack the groceries strewn there.

"A train crash of a day calls for decent food." He muttered as he moodily glanced in her direction.

"That would be lovely, thanks. I'm starved. Can I help?"

"Leave me alone for a bit, my head's spinning. You can light the fire if you like. Stuff's all there. You be cavegirl and make fire, I'll be domestic."

With a silent nod in his direction Alex backed away, secretly relieved that a tiny bit of Gene's humour had returned. The day had been severely nerve wracking. The truth had been laid out in full. He probably still harboured doubts about it all but something special had been salvaged from their day and that was a start.

She knelt before the open fireplace and assembled crumpled paper, kindling and logs and struck a match. She watched the flames lick at the paper and wood—mesmerised. As the fire began to gain strength she added a log and watched it begin to catch alight.

Gene stood at the kitchen doorway wiping his hands on a tea towel. He noticed the way her red silk blouse shimmered in the firelight. The room was warmer. By the time Alex had turned in his direction, he had moved away.

Surprisingly delicious smells coming from the kitchen made her stomach growl and she began to feel the heat warm her face. The firelight produced a warm glow around the room. She found herself feeling better, hugging her knees, miles away in thought as she watched the flames.


	10. Chapter 10

**Unbreakable – Chapter 10**

This chapter contains plot, slight angst and a small amount of foul language and a measure of tasteful smut.

Hope you like it. Reviews and re-reviews welcome.

*****

Alex woke up in front of the fire with a start, Gene's hand on her shoulder. "Wakey, wakey, Bolly—dinner."

"Gosh! I'm sorry. I must have dozed off." Alex rubbed at the crick in her neck, having slept at an awkward angle on her knees. "Something smells wonderful."

"Bangers n' mash n' onion gravy and, yes, you did doze off you dozy tart." He walked back into the kitchen and returned carrying two plates of food and placed them beside glasses of wine already assembled there. He sat down heavily on the sofa and dug into his food as Alex crawled to sit opposite him on the floor. She picked up her cutlery and watched Gene's body language. He was distant but not entirely cold towards her.

She filled her fork with mashed potato, dabbed it in gravy and placed it in her mouth as she watched him devour a sausage in three bites. Swallowing and trying some sausage she tucked in as well. "This is delicious. You're an excellent cook, Gene." She tried to gauge his mood.

He raised his eyes from his food to look at her whilst he chewed, considering what to say. He held a forkful of mash in the air before asking, "You said that you were shot in the head. How? Where? When?".

The abruptness of his questions took her off guard but she knew instantly that he had the right to ask. After a deep breath she explained. In addition to the 2008 details she told him about her hallucinations and the bizarre insights about the surgery via television screens. It seemed odd for her to be saying these things aloud and she admitted as much to him. His face revealed little of what he was thinking so she questioned him. "Did Sam ever tell you…anything? Did you suspect he was a little…different?"

She wondered how Sam Tyler had behaved when he had spent so many years with Gene, working along side him, getting close to him, befriending him. She wondered whether Gene had some inkling that Sam somehow did not belong, that he was from somewhere else.

"Annie. Annie and 'im were close…lovers in the end, a proper couple. When he first arrived she thought he was a bit…odd. He had a new way of doing things…that's for sure…ideas…methods…but seemed confused about things sometimes. She and I both thought it."

She took a sip of wine as she considered her next question. "So you... suspected…something was different about Sam Tyler."

Gene scratched his neck and appeared to be apprehensive. "Yes."

Alex felt relief in Gene's revelation. For months on end she had been burdened with her lonely secret and it was a relief to confide in someone, and not just any someone but someone she was in love with, someone who knew Sam and had skills to help her investigate.

Gene had long since polished his plate and had poured more wine for himself and topped up Alex's glass. He let out an enormous sigh and slapped his thighs with his hands. He stood up and shuffled along the coffee table and began to crawl on his hands and knees towards the flailing fire. He added another two logs and poked at the embers with a rod before suddenly asking. "Yer not some sort of Barbarella thin' are ya?"

"Ah…no, Gene…I'm not Barbarella…that really 'is' fantasy." Her relief deepening that Gene had lightened the mood further. She leaned her back against the coffee table holding her glass of wine. She was relaxed by the meal, the effect of alcohol on her weary body and the warm glow of the fire light which she watched distractedly through her wiggling bare toes. She caught Gene looking at them too.

"Shit…you know, this whole thin' would actually make a lot more sense if ya really were Barbarella—some sorta sexy deviant from the future..." A smile twitched at the corner of his mouth that she could not see.

"What do we do now? I mean, what happens now…between us?" Alex found herself forced to ask the 'elephant in the room question'.

With his backed still turned to her Gene replied. "What'll I do with a time travellin' tart like you? Try and love you, I s'ppose, and sort you out at the same time. There is a lot that I don' understand about ya, a lot that confuses the 'ell out of me but if this is somehow tied up with Sam it all needs sortin' out."

"Thank you, Gene."

"For what?"

"For being here when I need you the most."

"'Here'…is my place, Bolls."

Wanting to get her assurance across properly Alex gave a heartfelt reply in a whisper. "Lately…being anyplace with you is…bliss….lovely…"

Gene stopped poking at the fire and finally turned to her. "Lately?"

"Yes, months of being with you…actually."

"Being with me? Months?" He stretched out in front of the fire like a big cat and propped himself up on his elbow, his back to the stoked fire. Flecks of golden highlights returning to his drying hair.

Alex turned to rest her wine glass behind her on the table. She curled her feet under her body and then crawled slowly towards Gene. She mirrored his position.

"I grew to love you…months ago." She stroked the tops of his bare feet with her toes.

"Typical. You're always laggin' behind…" He teased flirtatiously and stole a glance to the small opening at her waist where her jeans revealed the shadowy curve at her hip bone. _I love that place._

"Lagging? I see…" Alex did not move. She waited for him to respond. The obvious sexual tension between them made her cheeks flush.

Gene's eyes dropped to her waist more obviously and slowly poked a finger into the gap in her jeans that he discovered. He slowly stroked his favourite place with his fingernail.

Alex gazed at Gene's face, his downward glance enhancing the length of his lashes. She traced the length of his nose, studied the stubbled pock marks of his unshaven face. She studied his lips. She felt his warm hand slowly slide underneath her top to stroke her ribs with his thumb. His eyes now closed, relaxing in the warmth of the fire, she slowly traced the length of his nose with her fingers. She stroked his jaw line and lightly lifted his chin so that she could kiss him gently at the side of the mouth. He responded by turning towards her and pressing his open lips against hers. He slid his tongue into Alex's open mouth and slowly rolled his body over hers, pressing her to the floor. Alex whimpered her approval. Gene repeatedly kissed her, taking his time, Alex writhing under his spell. In time he lifted himself off her and rose to his feet, helping her up by tugging her hand. Gene watched Alex walk slowly to the bedroom and with a single glance back to the fire he followed her.

Turning off lights before joining her, he stood momentarily at the bedroom doorway unbuttoning his shirt, watching Alex undress before sitting down on his side of the bed. Topless she crawled under the covers and laid in the middle of the bed and waited for him to join her. Naked and deliberately taking his time, Gene turned to face her, loosening his watch strap, instantly reappreciating the shape of her large almond eyes and the returned, impassioned stare. Slipping between the sheets Gene lay down on his stomach beside the warmth of her and she welcomed him by stroking her hand up and down the warm smooth skin of his back, feeling his broad shoulders and contours of his spine causing Gene to murmur, "Hmmmm s'nice" into her face.

Alex cuddled into him further and rested her knee across his buttocks and stroked his leg idly with her foot. "I've always liked your ass, Gene." She continued to slowly explore the back of his body before he pulled his free arm around her possessively and rolled towards her.

"Well, that's a bit unkind. I've appreciated, loved and adored the wiggle of your arse since…day one."

He found her mouth and kissed her hungrily before nuzzling her neck, inhaling deeply and returning to snog her slowly, then nibbling behind her ear, the sound of his gasps in her ears, gripping her strongly in his arms. Alex began to moan with arousal and he was rewarded by her pulling the covers off her shoulders, revealing her perfect breasts. Gene engrossed himself with pleasuring her assets, lapping, nuzzling and releasing small groans. "God…your tits are just…beautiful…Barbarella? Eat your heart out." With a sly look on her face Alex wriggled away from him and lifted the covers off herself further, rising to crouch and slowly pull down her own knickers. Gene lay back momentarily and enjoyed the view in amazement before diving forward to pull her onto him. Stroking her thighs either side him they kissed relentlessly before Gene flipped her onto her back, pleasuring her clit with his fingers, awaiting her demands as he smelled the curls at her shoulder. "Want you, Gene…need you…love your touch so much." Pulling her thigh over his hip, he entered her slowly, filling her up. Their bodies began to move in unison, their mouths gasping with passion, pleasure and smiles.


	11. Chapter 11

**Unbreakable – Chapter 11**

This chapter contains tons of fluff and a small amount of foul language and lots of slow, lingering, tasteful smut.

Hope you like it. Reviews and re-reviews welcome.

*****

It was Sunday morning. As the morning light crept in through his bedroom window Gene had laid there, amazed that the feminine shape outlined next to him in his bed was not just a woman, but Alex. Lust was certainly at play but also mutual need. He considered that perhaps love was not such a strong a word for what he was experiencing in the last 48 hours. _What else would love feel like if it were not the most paramount feeling in the world? Jesus. I'm now thinking philosophy bollocks._

Gene reached for his watch and opened one bleary eye to read it. _7:30am, thank Christ it's still early. Sunday. Bolly's from…the future? Fuck._

He slipped out of bed, careful not to wake her and walked naked into the en suite. In a weary attempt to close the bathroom door, it sprang slowly open again behind his turned back without him noticing. He stood at the toilet and emptied his bladder before turning to the sink and switching on the vanity light. Gene pawed a hand around his jaw, feeling his sharp whiskers. _Haven't shaved since Friday morning. Must be slicing the shit out of her perfect face. Never heard any complaints last night though. _A slight smile formed across his lips and creased his eyes as he ran the water to warm, rotating a bar of soap in one hand. He bent forward and washed his face, dried it and then brushed his teeth before assembling his shaving kit.

Alex's hand moved along the surface of the mattress and in finding a warm shallow imprint there she knew he could not be far away. Lying on her back she smiled to herself and slowly opened her eyes, sleepily noticing the simple elegance of Gene's ceiling, the same view that she saw in a blur of delight hours before. She sleepily rolled onto her side and adjusted her pillow higher and in doing so noticed the light from the bathroom and Gene's lathered face reflecting in the mirror. _He's right. It is lovely to study things from the comfort of bed._

Waking properly Alex decided against disturbing him, her eyes adjusting to the light. He had taken a long stroke with his razor, thoughtfully avoiding his left sideburn and was now swishing the blade in the warm water. A quicker stroke followed next to it before mirroring the method on the opposite side. Alex watched him raise his chin high to work on his neck. She noticed his golden hair seemed quite tidy, smooth, shiny. _Gene combs his hair. God everything this man does turns me on. I'm from the future…he knows everything now…and he's shaving—God—naked. This is so surreal._

Alex's eyes slowly trailed their way down Gene's broad back, lingering on the curves of his buttocks before following his legs downwards. His weight was dispersed around the middle, she could see a slight bulge at his hips and her lips curled at the thought. His left foot rested, toes curled against the bathroom floor tiles revealing the wrinkled pads of his feet while his right foot took his weight, his body angled in a relaxed assured pose. In time Alex felt guilty for watching him like this for so long and began to stir. She propped herself up on one elbow and watched him more obviously but he did not notice her for some time.

Gene was at the stage of shaving that he hated—under his nose and chin. He twisted his mouth into various poses as he made quick work of the last of his shaving. He emptied the sink and watched the whiskers disappear as he swished the sink clean and rinsed his face. He finally noticed Alex was looking at him as he looked at his handiwork in the mirror, dabbing his face with a towel. A deviant smile spread across his face.

"Have you no shame, woman? Spying on a man…shaving…?"

"Naked man…shaving, Gene—get the facts straight."

Without a moment of hesitation he rushed up to the bed and lifted the covers up from the end of the bed and dove underneath, crawling over her, laying on top of her, pinning her down. Squeals of delight escaped Alex's throat as he grabbed her into a bear hug with ice cold hands, planting kisses on her neck. Her squirming gave way to submission as he groaned against her breasts, fondling them in turn. Not wanting him to have it all his own way she wrestled him onto his back, Gene slightly surprised at her strength and slightly surprised that he would not let her until he gave in—curious to find out what position she wanted. Flat on his back, exerted and laughing at her she crawled under the covers and rested her cheek on his belly as she rested there, panting. Before long Gene knew what her intentions were as her warm hand stroked the inside of his leg. She lowered her warm mouth over his cock and began to caress him slowly with her tongue, inciting moans of bliss and surprise from Gene. _Different. Elegant. Perfect. Alex._

As her ministrations of her mouth, tongue and hand became more forceful Gene pulled the covers off of them. His ankles dug into the mattress as his leg muscles tensed and his back arched slightly. One hand gripped the side of the mattress while his second hand caressed the nape of her neck. His chest heaved with sighs and groans and indecipherable whimpers escaped his lips constantly before he forced himself to take control.

"Bolly, heart attack…comin'…"

"Gene!!!! Are you…???"

"No…I'm fuckin'….c'mere…Godamnit…" He grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. Looming above him and realising what he meant, he sat astride him, giving him a view of her perfect breasts in full arousal.

"I mean…Bolly…fuck…God…you're killin' me…I'm lovin' it all too much…you're just too bloody gorgeous…I can't 'old on…an'…"

"Good!" She interrupted.

With that she lowered herself slowly onto him and began to pleasure both of them, slowly. Her eyes were shut and Gene gazed upon the beauty of her in utter amazement. _She's a goddess_. He raised his torso up off the bed and held her as her legs wrapped around him, taking him in further. Gene nipped and caressed every reachable place with his lips and tongue, driving the both of them to ecstasy.

Spent, Gene rested his face against the elegant bones above her breasts and repeatedly stroked the length of her back with his palms. Alex smelled warm soap and water on his skin.

They eventually gently dozed under the covers for a time before Gene asked his first serious question of the day.

"You know how you're Alex Price and Alex Drake…how come you both can be 'here' at the same time? I don' get that."

Alex sat up in bed and smoothed a sheet around her chest before answering. "I know. I don't understand how it can even be possible. But it must be possible. Not only are there two Alex's—there are two Martin Summers. Do you remember that young PC that came to see us? That's the young Summers and the man in my flat…"

"Shit!!! No wonder you thought that young PC was rotten."

"What surprised me is that the Young Summers did not have the slightest clue who I was, he just came into CID to confide in some senior officers outside his own team about that dodgy construction site—he chose to seek you out and confide in you, Gene. Why? Of all the officers he could confide in, why you? Surely if the Young Summers wanted to torment me…he would not be…so…forthright…innocent…righteous in fact…I couldn't fault him…but I still didn't trust him because I know about the older Summers."

Rolling on his elbow beside her Gene shifted his eyes in thought. "When did that guy I tussled with yesterday, show up in your life, Bolls?"

"About two months ago. At first I only knew him as a messenger, someone called Boris Johnson, a name Summers chose to give because he knew it would mean something to me…a distinct name from the future—the name of the future mayor of London of all things. This Boris left messages at the office, left roses and rose petals in places like my flat, at the office, on my desk, phone messages with Viv etc. At one time I thought—I wished that the roses were from you…but they weren't. Once I was supposed to meet him at Luigi's once and he stood me up."

A pang of jealousy still resonated in Gene. "I don' like that bloke. Why the Young Summers chose to come to us that day—I have no idea. But, if you sensed that he had no idea who you were and came to see me it calls for us to root him out, pin 'im down and find out if he can help us…" Gene was lost in thought.

For the first time since Alex revealed her secret to Gene she was beginning to understand that he was beginning to think objectively, believing her.

The telephone in Gene's flat began to ring. Alex laid back and allowed Gene to reach over her and grab the receiver of his bedside telephone—annoyed.

"Hunt!!!"

Gene's eyes slid left and right before closing tightly, a frown spread across his forehead.

"I'll be there." With just a few words of conversation, Gene replaced the receiver.

"Viv. There's been another homeless man found dead. East End. Sunday. Shit!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Unbreakable – Chapter 12**

This chapter contains proper plot, and a pre-empted fluff…It's all about the next chapter which is basically a slow, lingering squee-fest.

Again, apologies for those who read the previous chapters all squashed into ridiculously long chapters. Start here! Enjoy!

Hope you like it. Reviews and re-reviews welcome.

*****

Before Gene had placed the telephone receiver in its cradle, he had transformed into policeman mode—springing out of bed, heading directly to the wardrobe, swinging the door wide open. Fresh suits and shirts were lined up consecutively, presumably assembled there by his housekeeper. A series of ties swung on the inside of the door.

"Come Bolls. I need you."

With those simple words, Alex quickly dressed in silence, glancing at Gene's rehearsed routine of getting dressed without hesitation. Before long he was fully dressed and a loose tie hung around his neck. He was accustomed to call outs to crime scenes all hours of night and day. The only exception to his routine today is that he did not need to telephone his D.I.—she had been dozing naked in his arms not two minutes before.

As they sped off in the Quattro Alex wondered how many people in Gene's building realised actually realised what he did for a living. She reckoned no one knew anything. Gene kept all matters of his life private to the point that he had almost denied himself happiness of sharing his life with another human being. Until now. Alex felt privileged.

At a traffic light Gene tied his tie, slapdash but competently and characteristically loosened. A fully secured tie was a sign of conceding to authority which is something Gene abhorred. Respect for superiors was one thing. However to wear a tie in a prim and proper way went against the grain.

They pulled up in front a two story block of flats and were met by someone claiming to be the building porter, a rather nervous middle aged man wearing a cheap uniform whose only job appeared to be to occupy a small room, accumulate take away rubbish, chain smoke and eye young women passers by on the street. The man eyeballed Alex, paying particular attention to her chest and not making any attempt to hide his admiration of her curves. Gene took an instant dislike to him but on noticing him leering at his D.I. he stood between the man and Alex and gave him a cast iron glare. The man's belly hung down low out of his shirt in a thick, pasty manner much to Alex's disgust. She moved her eyes around the scene instead of paying further attention to the porter as Gene took control.

"D.C.I. Hunt. This is D.I. Drake. I understand you've found a dead homeless man. If he's homeless—why did you tell the station that the man lived here?"

The man scratched his belly nervously. "Didn' live here. He jus' dossed here. Didn' pay rent or nothink."

Gene rolled his eyes into his head, realising the bloated man was a waste of space of a different kind. "Do you think you can spare me the particulars and show us what we've come for then?"

With a snort the man waddled deeper into the foyer on the ground floor and opened a small storeroom. Inside, sloped beside a wooden box, sat a corpse, the torso bent forward, hiding the face, legs stretched out straight with arms limp at his sides. The purpose and features of the small room barely differed from that of the last scene he and Alex visited. Empty bottles of alcohol and methelated spirit littered the floor. The fat man left them to it, disgusted by the sight of dead things.

"I don' understand what's happening 'ere, Bolls." Gene rolled an empty gin bottle under his boot to read the label. "Three homeless men popping up—dead—within a 2 mile radius in less than two weeks. Doesn' make sense."

"I agree. We ought to examine the toxicology reports from forensics. Something's up with what these men consumed within the last hours of their life—it's all too much of a coincidence. It's possible someone, for some reason, has been killing these men. But for what end?"

"Don' know, Bolls. Someone's bumpin' 'em off. Can't see them interfering with the local scum…"

"Property!!!" Alex broke in, now crouched on the floor trying to peer into the dead man's face, for what reason she was not entirely sure.

"Property??? Like in real estate???"

Alex raised herself to her feet and teetered to look down the hall for the fat porter, not wanting to be overheard. "Yes, Gene. This area in 2008 is…basically an extension of the Square Mile, some of the world's most successful finance companies will be based on this spot…"

"Remind me later, Bolls, to ask you about the next 20 winners of the Grand National…but in the meantime, wot yer suggestin' is that someone's knockin' off these old blokes to move them on and out of here in a pine box so that someone can develop…property?"

"Appears that way. The person that found the last body was a property agent eyeing up that building for redevelopment. The agent is probably just an incidental caught up in this…but I suspect the freeholder of each building is going to be one of the same person or financial entity." Alex tapped her boot against the floor, already anxious to proceed her theories.

"You…theorisin' is kinda…sexy." Gene grinned.

"Good God, Gene. No…_flirting_…in front of corpses, please." She hissed in a whisper. Secretly his statement stirred something in her belly but she suppressed it.

As they exited the building they met a member of the forensics team. Alex briefed them. "Find out whether the alcohol consumed was laced with something—anything that would hasten death. Put a call through to D.C.I. Hunt as soon as you uncover anything." Gene waited for her at the Quattro, his arms draped across the open car door as he looked around the neighbouring buildings. Towering above, a few blocks away stood Tower 42 the City's tallest building which opened in 1980. Gene considered the great height of it and importance of commercial property.

"Thatcherites!" Gene muttered as he plunked himself in the driver's seat, noticing the fat, useless building porter tip toeing out of his dirty hovel of a window. He glared at him and aggressively flicked him two fingers encased in a gloved hand, teeth gritting in annoyance.

"Hmmmm?" Alex quizzed, distracted, as she watched the porter peer at her and then suddenly move away as though he was found out.

"Greedy bastards…wanting more money…knockin' off people for their own ends."

"Well, it's just a theory…until we know for sure…"

Gene turned the ignition. "Where to now, Bolly? Home?...er yours?

Alex's attention turned to Gene. With a slight shy smile and a nod of approval they were off.

Pulling out in front of Luigi's building. Gene addressed her seriously. "Um…thought I'd leave you alone for a bit. I have some things to do…you probably have things ta do…we can…"

Alex nodded and grinned at him and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, deliberately brushing her curls against the side of his neck as a nonchalant tease. As her finger looped the door handle she asked, "Come over later? Sometime?"

"Sure." Gene assured her with a single nod in her direction and a quick flash of a smile.

"Maybe we could…go out…somewhere…for dinner. A proper date? Somewhere…nice…somewhere different…"

"Yeah." This time Gene flashed her one of his full kilowatt smiles, albeit briefly.

"I know a place."

"Okay" Gene appeared to be trying to pay attention to the weather as he looked through the windscreen at a funny angle.

_Anxiety. There's always some sort of anxiety in Gene. _Alex thought. "Pick me up at 7:30?"

"Sure. K. 7:30."

"See you." With a flirtatious smile, not exactly aimed at him, Alex opened the door and slid out of the car and shut the door. After a few steps she hooked her thumbs into her back pockets and turned her head to glance at him. He had hunched down in his seat to watch her move towards the building. Keeping his eyes on her, he lit a cigarette and inhaled slowly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Unbreakable – Chapter 13**

This chapter contains very little plot, loads of fluff upon fluff, Galex upon Galex and a small amount of foul language and tasteful smut. It's a slow, lingering date after all.

Hope you like it. Reviews and re-reviews welcome.

*****

Indoors and alone once more Alex's head was spinning slowly. She flopped down on the couch to try and relax and take stock of things. Extraordinary events over just a few days were crammed in her head and all jousting for position. _Gene. Date. Dead homeless men, possible murder victims. Why? Gene knows everything. We made love. It's all amazing. Date. Gene. He knows __everything__. I'm in love. It's wonderful._

Knowing that police forensics in the 1980s was thorough but not as technologically advanced as the modern world, Alex knew the toxicology results on the man discovered that morning would not be available until mid morning on Monday at the earliest. Solving crimes by thought processes in many respects were the same in 1982, just the science and some of the methodology was different. She knew that Gene often held his cards to close his chest when he pondered the facts of a case. But so did she. Having been a policewoman since leaving university, it was possible for Alex to separate private life from work life during the investigation of a case. Revelations and new evidence could arrive at any time day or night and no amount of constant consideration of a case would move it along any faster. Still, as usual for a police officer, a live case never fully disappeared. Thoughts and theories often popped into her head when they were least expected. On this particular day however, thinking about Gene Hunt occupied her thoughts first and foremost. At that current moment in time, her body still smelled of their sex. Alex hugged herself as she curled up on the sofa, thinking of him. Alex felt alive.

She set herself the enjoyable tasks of having a shower, choosing an outfit and daydreaming like a schoolgirl about her immanent date with Gene Hunt. In her lifetime she had enjoyed dates—romantic flings and experienced what she thought was serious love but nothing quite like the feelings she was now living through. Loving and being loved by Gene was like electricity. It was both sexual and cerebral. Gene was a unique individual that did not belong in any pigeon hole. At one time she thought he was a misogynist, a dinosaur and although he could be at times, it was often a front, part of his humour, his true feelings a closely guarded secret. Insights into Gene's caring character usually only became apparent on retrospect. Violence was only ever directed at enemies and friends would be fought for. Occasionally fleeting moments occurred which his humanity was validated for all to see. Gene was always on guard. It was an accumulation of these insights which caused Alex to finally concede to her true feelings. Gene Hunt was complex.

Alex had come to realise that previous relationships and her brief marriage were in many ways shallow and superficial affairs, full of run of the mill expectations from friends, family and society as is often the case to get caught up in someone and wake up in a full blown relationship. With Gene, Alex knew the pull between them was multifaceted and it could only deepen. When he made love to her the feelings between them were acute and their physical bodies indivisible. When he looked at her it was more of a state of deep mental absorption. Gene had a thousand ways of examining things. Alex also loved the flawed Gene, the ordinary, extraordinary Gene. His flirtatiousness and playfulness. His over-appreciation of baked goods. Alex could see immense potential in him, flaws and all—they each had something unique in their characters to offer the other.

_Everything about Gene is…all…so…right._ Alex thought.

Alex decided on an outfit which she bought one day on a whim, something she had been holding back on. A black silk dress hung to the right side of her wardrobe, ironic that it hung next to spare shirts that belonged to Gene. The dress was not appropriate for the office because of the elegance of the fabric but also the way it hugged her curves so perfectly and the thin spaghetti straps showed off her shoulders and arms. The dress was otherwise simple and classic. She loved that Gene appreciated the femininity of a woman. Being the object of desire of Gene Hunt was partly primeval—illicit and partly emotional—a slowly unravelling enigma. For Gene, a woman in fine underwear was like idol worship. So Alex's choice of underwear that evening bore equal consideration to her whole ensemble. Dressing for a man is something she had not indulged in years. It felt erotic.

Gene sat outside in the Quattro smoking a cigarette, staring at her window, ignoring passers by on the street. Golden light illuminated from within, the Autumn evening already advanced and cold. Time was standing still. His guts were full of nervous excitement. Usually Gene was in control but on this occasion Alex had chosen where they would go for dinner. Although they had explored each others bodies in explicit detail, the meaning of an evening dinner date seemed somehow formal—serious—a different form of validation of being proper lovers. _Five more minutes. I'll be early but at least I'll be able to hover and watch her._ _Fuck it! I'm going. I'll walk slowly. No I won't._

Digging his hands deep into his coat pockets he took the stairs two at a time, arriving at her door slightly out of breath. The memory of finding Summers in her flat flooded back the instant he stood outside her door. He prayed for a better outcome once his gloved fist lightly knocked on Alex's door. He would not be disappointed.

Alex had been waiting—silently impatient. Gene heard her release the door lock, relieved that since the unwanted Summers visit she was in favour of security. The door opened and light flooded the darkened hallway in which he was standing. Before him—Alex's perfect silhouette. Gene's pupils quickly constricted in the light so that he could take in the sight of her properly.

Alex welcomed him with a shy, friendly smile. "I'm ready. Surprised?"

Before replying Gene found himself taking a sharp intake of breath and wheezing out incoherent words of praise instead. He rubbed his thumbnail hard across his forehead in anxiety. "…heart attack…Christ on a bike…gorgeous…Jesus…"

"Um…what was that Gene?" Alex stood before him in her original white furry coat and black heels. A closed fist on her hip held her coat open to one side, revealing a tantalising glimpse of her form fitting dress. Her coat had not had an outing for a while, the nights were getting cold and it was having the desired effect on Gene.

Sobering and coming to his full height he leaned into the doorway and kissed her gently on the cheek, lingering awkwardly to smell her hair, whispering near her. "Yer on time—Yer gorgeous…an' not exactly in that order."

Smiling Alex turned slightly to collect her handbag. He took a step back to steal a glimpse of her long perfect legs encased in sheer stockings before she flicked off the bright interior light. In near darkness again he released a slow, silent sigh.

Front door locked, Alex walked down the steps sliding a hand down the railing and Gene followed, his hand trailing close behind. As she picked her way along the sidewalk outside towards the Quattro she could feel his eyes on her. _He's quiet. He's watching me. Or he's scared stiff._

She paused next to the door and allowed him to open it for her and she slid in, her eyes slowly trailing down his body to his feet. After shutting her door Gene half ran, half trotted around the back of the car. "It's getting' cold, Bolls." He announced as he dived into the drivers seat. He was trying his best to lessen the sexual tension which had already built up below the waist.

"Where to, Bolly? Assume you know exactly where we're goin'…"

"The Bleeding Heart, in Farringdon. It's French…but I'm confident you'll survive. They've heard of whiskey." Alex teased with a slight raised eyebrow. She had pulled down the sun visor to check her hair for the millionth time in the mirror and quickly flipped it up again without Gene noticing. He was pivoting around in his seat, like some sort of a tortured animal. His eyes trying to ignore the magnetic pull of the sight of her legs.

"Sounds posh." Gene muttered, far from annoyed. He turned the key in the ignition. Ignoring the jibe, Alex just beamed a smile in his direction. _Slight hard on, I expect. I really shouldn't tease him. But it's so much fun._

London's city lights moved across the smooth, shiny bonnet of the Quattro, which sparkled and looked more bejewelled than usual. Gene had spent part of his afternoon doing his usual routine of washing and buffing the car inside and out. Alex noticed. She also felt the smoothness of his face when he had kissed her. _He must have shaved for a second time. _She bit her lower lip.

Realising the popularity of the restaurant Alex had the foresight to book a table under 'Hunt'. She informed Gene of this as he deftly parked the Quattro expertly into a tight squeeze between cars he described as "Overpriced Thatcherite wanker poofter motors". Leaving the car behind Gene pondered the old London architecture in this out of the way location as he rushed to light a cigarette and get in a few drags before entering the restaurant.

"These stately old buildings escaped the blitz—wonderful aren't they?" Alex pointed at the scene with a flick of her tiny handbag. "A fine lady was murdered here, 17th Century, on these very cobblestones. It's why it's called The Bleeding Heart."

"A murdered tart I assume. Nice ol' buildings shame those Nazis hammered the rest of the…place…er…so much…" He watched her in amazement, forgetting what he really wanted to say. Gene still found himself intimidated by her—self conscious. He decided to guide her by the elbow for the last few moments leading up to the inviting door of the restaurant, not yet knowing how to hold her in public and completely devoid of Dutch courage. Gene silently appreciated the fact that Alex decided to make the reservation in his name, temporarily restoring bravado. A small group of well dressed people piled in behind him and Alex in the foyer, reinstating Gene's paranoia.

He checked out the restaurant, taking in the sight of fellow dinners, the décor, the understated quality and ancient charm of the place as the maître d'—obviously French—escorted them to their table. There were directed to a discreet nook with a high backed benches and table built into the wall. _It's nice here—Really nice. _The maître d' stepped closer to Alex and assisted her with her coat, which he draped over his arm. _Shit. Missed that._ The man moved back around Gene and gestured his hands to remove Gene's coat. His forehead temporarily creased into a scowl before Alex flashed him her 'don't be such a philistine' look. He conceded and permitted the man to help him and scuttle away with both coats. A waiter swept in out of nowhere and allowed her to slide along the bench and settle before handing her a menu. Gene sat down, slightly flustered and flashed a fake smile to the waiter as he accepted his menu.

Alex ventured forth with a desperate whisper. "You know Gene, just because a man is French, or a waiter, or even helping you with a coat…doesn't mean he wants to grab your cock…up until then you were beginning to look quite…sexy!…". Alex teased as she too glanced around the restaurant, already enjoying herself. Gene silently cursed himself before quickly transferring his thoughts to Alex. He could now see her in all her glory as her thoughts were occupied with finding a place to stow her handbag and fidget with her dress. He traced his eyes down her neck and along the alabaster skin of her newly revealed bare shoulders. He noticed the curved shadows of her cleavage as he pretended to view his menu. As her attention fixed on him once more he unconsciously reinstated his scowl. _French! How in the hell…?_

"I need a drink." Gene muttered, smacking his dry lips and before long an attentive waiter came to his side.

"Er…ah…right…red wine…" He looked at Alex, "Wine?"

"That would be lovely."

Addressing the waiter she asked "Pouvoir nous a s'il vous plaît une bouteille de La Baronne Las Vals 1979?". With a polite nod the waiter disappeared. Gene's eyes dazzled at her, he bent foreward.

"You…speaking French…is…very…_very_…sexy..."

"I always knew my French studies would come to something." She teased with a raised eyebrow, ignoring him and studying the menu.

"You know, Bolls…" scratching his neck nervously. "I haven' a bleedin' clue what this thin' says so you're goin' to have to order for me." He folded the document and placed it near him as he fingered the numerous items of cutlery before him. He noticed a wide open fireplace not far away. He could feel its warmth and wondered if she had specifically requested this particular table. _It's perfect here. But French._

"How about roast beef or lamb with all the trimmings?" She asked as she noticed a tempting drip of molten wax move down the slender white candle before them.

Narrowing his eyes in misbelief at the mention of decent food he then became fascinated by her delicate finger poking at the candle. Alex was encouraging the molten wax to form organic shapes down the side of it. Gene's eyes flicked from her fingers to her eyes, candlelight casting a warm glow around her.

"They do that 'ere? It says that?"

"Cows and sheep live in France! Vegetables and potatoes too…"

"So..er…why exactly do they eat frogs or their legs or whatever it is that they eat? An' snails…they eat bloody snails…"

"Both are delicacies. It's historical. What about haggis? Bovril? Don't knock things until you've tried them, Gene. It's differences in things that make life…interesting."

As he pondered this insight the sommelier approached with their bottle of wine. He poured Gene a taster and Gene obliged and nodded his approval, even raising an eyebrow. The sommelier filled Alex's glass then Gene's and discreetly moved away from the table.

"Posh. This place is posh." He snorted under his breath.

"You know, Gene, I don't really know what the fuss is about. You took me to your favourite café. The food was wonderful, the atmosphere was wonderful—I enjoyed myself. Why should this be any different? Look around."

Gene slid his eyes left and right and scratched his forehead. Nearby diners were laughing. A lady commented to the waiter how wonderful her steak had been. Devine deserts were being served somewhere in the corner of the large historic room. Men smoked cigars and enjoyed Cognac. An old couple held hands across their table. Candles flickered, smell of fresh flowers perfumed the air and polite waiters hovered around tables. A boy attendant topped up the logs in the fireplace and Gene watched the disturbed sparks dance. The place was exciting to him, he had to admit.

"Yer right, Bolly. Sorry. This is supposed to be a date. Your choice. It's nice, really. Really nice." Remembering his wine, he took a couple of gulps. His attention was again drawn to the glass. _Blimey. This wine is tasty._

Alex watched him transform again before her. _He's learning. He needs a bit of a challenge though._

A waiter revisited the table, they had only been sat down ten minutes but Alex was famished and the lovely smells from around the restaurant were obviously enticing to Gene as well. Alex ordered for the both of them and added another bottle of wine to the bill. Before long, their starter arrived.

"Wot's this? Smells nice." He was bent over the small dish, inhaling deeply like a famished animal. Remembering his matters, he spotted a nearby diner place the cloth napkin in his lap so Gene did the same.

"It's escargot. Try it. I think you'll like it."

Tempted to insult the tiny fork at the side of the plate, Gene instead used it to lift the hot morsels out of the depressions in his plate and used his napkin in the nick of time to catch a delicious drip of garlic butter. Alex also enjoyed her escargot and smirked knowingly at Gene's delightful ignorance. He obviously enjoyed the first part of his meal and even dabbed pieces of bread in the melted butter. They talked easily, Gene commented on the wine and he began to visibly relax. The waiter topped up their glasses and tidied away their plates.

"Right, I need to come clean about something." Alex leaned forward, curling her fingers seductively around her wine glass. Gene mirrored the posture, a glint in his eye, expecting her to say something flirtatious. "Did you enjoy your escargot?"

"Mmmm, yeah, tasty things."

"They were snails."

"Wot?"

"Snails."

"Es-cargo is…snails?"

"Yep!" Alex chewed her bottom lip to stop her laugh which rushed out anyway.

Dragging a hand down his face and gripping his chin he angled his face to her, a duo ensemble of scowl and pout, his eyes narrowing playfully. "This has got to be the weirdest fuckin' wonderful weekend of my life. Yer all over me like a cheap suit, yer some sort of time travelling Barbarella thin', an' I just ate somethin' tasty that actually used to slide along grass and says 'Moi!'" Elbow on the table he held his chin in his hand and smiled at her before sighing out, "Christ on a bike…what am I goin' to do with ya?" His grin widened and his eyes glinted at her. Alex released a whole new collection of butterflies in her stomach.

"You'll think of something."

"I'm thinking it right now, Bolly."

Gene poured more wine just as the entrees arrived.

"This looks more like it. It looks like somethin' that at least used to have legs."

"Best end of lamb. Gorgeous."

The pair enjoyed their meal and polished off their second bottle of wine. Gene was now curious about the taste of fine wine, having looked the label up and down several times trying to ascertain the obvious differences between cheap bottles of wine versus expensive ones. From time to time during the meal Alex smirked at the memory of Gene loving escargot. Gene, curious, wanted to know the reason she giggled to herself.

"Wot?"

"You and French food—getting along…it's kind of sexy."

"Snails ain't sexy unless they're hot, cooked and smothered in…um…melted…um butter."

"It was cruel of me. I'm sorry…but I couldn't resist." Her elbow rested contentedly on the table.

"Thought it was some sort of fancy mushroom or somethin'. Didn't come with the shells so how the 'ell was I supposed to know? I bet you were raised on the stuff…"

"Not quite, Gene." She dabbed her napkin to her lips and excused herself to visit the ladies room. Without prompting Gene was already on his feet.

"See? You do have manners ingrained in you already." She whispered into his ear and squeezed his forearm as she brushed past him. The hair on Gene's neck stood on end, wafts of her perfume and feminine charms hitting him from all directions.

Gene watched her weave across the room, smiling at fellow dinners as she went. He realised he was gawking at her and quickly sat down. During her absence a waiter visited their table.

"Monsieur, would you like to view the puddings?"

"Um…yeah…Sure. Please…Yes."

"Oui, Monsier. One moment, please."

Within moments a trolley full of an amazing display of puddings, desserts, fruit and cheese arrived next to the table and the attendant moved on. Gene became so engrossed in the look of them that his elbow knocked off some of his cutlery off the table. "Shit. Bollocks." He muttered at his own clumsiness and scanned the room to see if neighbouring diners had heard his curses. People were enjoying themselves, engrossed only in their own company. Pulling up a section of table cloth slightly to bend down for the last flash of silver beside the table leg he noticed Alex moving across the room towards him, curls of hair drawing across her shoulders, the taut muscles of her slender arm pressing her bag against her side another hand smoothing down her a wrinkle of silk at her thigh. Other diners noticed her. Waiters paused to allow her to move past her returned discreet backwards glances of approval. Gene felt his heart glow. He rose to meet her.

"I've arranged a bit of something for us…"

"I see! I'm impressed!" She teased.

Gene spotted dark, dense, shapes that resembled either sticky toffee or steamed pudding and he resolved to order it if a Frenchman suddenly appeared. Seconds later, a familiar waiter was hovering, anticipating the most stunning woman in the restaurant to order in French.

"Je voudrais s'il vous plaît crêpes suzette."

"Oui, Madam—excellent choix." The waiter accepted the request with a slight wink and smile before turning his attention to her companion. Gene's feelings at that instant were mixed with pride, slight jealousy and panic that he nearly forgot which pudding he wanted.

Pointing, Gene said, "That one…er…please."

"Oui, Monseiur." The young, smart waiter crouched behind the cart and produced a small brass chafing-dish and set about his business warming a pan with knobs of butter and stirring things, cutting lemons and oranges—Gene's forehead furrowing deeper and deeper in confusion.

"Um, Gene, ignore him—look at me."

Under the table Gene rubbed the palms of his hands across the tops of his trousers. _Pillock! I'm being a pillock again._

Gene bent forward over the table towards her to whisper huskily. "I'm taking it all in, Bolls, learning yer posh, deviant ways." The waiter obviously well in earshot and fluent in English. Alex gave the waiter a reciprocal, knowing look. _Yes I know he's a philistine, but he's in training, and I love him._

Within moments the waiter produced a beautiful plate of folded crêpes in front of her. Permitting her to sit back slightly and with a flick of the wrist, he ignited the dish right in front of her to flambé them. It all happened so quickly that Gene flinched back involuntarily in alarm, much to Alex's delight.

"Your turn, Gene." She watched him scratch an imaginary itch on his neck in anxiety. The waiter busied himself assembling Gene's dish, pouring flaming liquid from a ladle in a dramatic fashion and placing the warm pudding it in front of him along with a small tapered jug of cream. The waiter and trolley discreetly disappeared. Gene was fascinated by the blue flames before his eyes pierced into hers.

"You have a thin' for fire. I've noticed that about you, Bolly."

Spontaneously Alex slowly slid her palm across the table towards him to cover the back of his hand with her own. He moved his own to stroke her with his thumb. Engrossed in her, he swallowed hard. Her eyes were full of intention as she pivoted her knees and slid along her bench, rising from the table. Gene's eyes smouldered as he watched her in awe. She joined him on his side of the table. Eyes closed she lightly traced her fingers down the side of his face and drew her lips against his. He instantly responded combing his fingers into her soft curls at the base of her neck to hold her, kissing her deeply, slowly—both temporarily forgetting where they were.

When they finally broke Alex nuzzled and whispered into his ear, "I've been wanting to do that to you…all…day…long..."

"Jesus, tap dancin' Christ…I've been diein' to do that to you all year." He growled in a whisper, his hand inadvertently placed inside her thigh. "But first, our frog friends have made these puddin's for us and as much as I want to devour you right here, right now, in front of all these posh people, I think we'd better smoother things in cream and eat 'em instead." Gene sniffed, lifted his dainty porcelain dish and slowly poured cream over his steamed pudding from an exaggerated height, emptying it to the very last drop. Finding a dessert spoon amongst the array of messy cutlery he dug into the centre of it greedily and raised a spoonful to Alex's lips.

"The first bite's for you."

Alex held Gene's wrist and allowed him to guide the huge spoonful into her mouth. Her finger helped to poke in some of the escaped pieces into her mouth. She smiled as she chewed and licked her finger.

"De..lish…uth!"

"What's that Bolls? That expensively educated gob of you appears to have got muddled."

Alex laughed behind closed lips, tasting the medley of sweet spices, candied fruit and cake. "Mmmm. It's delicious!"

"Right! I need to try yours now…it's gettin' cold." He reached for the plate and dragged it like a snow plough across the table towards him, the salt and pepper pots and a sugar bowl moving aside, leaving a wake.

"Wot's this again? Syrupy pancakes en ferno?! He slid a fork across the corner of one and folded it into his mouth. After savouring it and smacking his lips he turned to her.

"Nice. I can even taste the booze."

Alex drew her fingers to her mouth and giggled behind them, loving his unguarded playfulness. Using her spoon she tried her crêpes suzette and then back to Gene's mysteriously familiar steamed pudding which he had already pretty much devastated. He had rechecked his jug to see if more cream had suddenly appeared inside it. He even scanned the room for a waiter to ask for more but at that particular time their attention was drawn elsewhere. Alex lightly drew her fingers through the feathering of hair over his ear, sending a shiver clear down his spine, momentarily ignoring both deserts.

"Do you want to try some brandy…some Cognac? A cigar maybe?"

"Booze plus smoking? Do you have to ask?"

Alex moved her body to survey the restaurant. Three waiters noticed her immediately and the nearest man won, coming directly to her side, she ordered confidently. "Deux verres de Cognac, Hors d'âge s'il vous plait. Et un cigare?"

With a single nod the waiter was gone.

"I get the distinct impression here that you're dating me tonight, not the other way 'round."

"Something like that, Gene. It's also more like Taming your Shrew when it comes to what posh really means." Her finger slid seductively down the stem of her wine glass.

Pivoting slightly in his seat Gene decided to spar with her. "OK. Hold on. I know sorta what that means. Shakespeare bloke. Somethin' to do with a complete bitch an' a bloke an' she pisses him off somethin' awful. He persists bein' super nice to her and then finally he gets into her knickers and she loves it. Or somethin' like that." Gene dug into the last few pieces of pudding.

Exasperated Alex rested her head on her fist, her elbow resting across the back of the bench, completely lost in the study of him. _This is the kind of shit he keeps coming up with and it's bloody sexy as hell. Where does it all come from? I want to…devour him._

"I'm impressed, Mr Hunt, you're almost right on that one—though not understanding the point…" A waiter removed their dessert plates followed immediately by the sommelier carrying snifter glasses full of amber liquid.

"Thank God. The booze and fags are here to save me from your babbles."

A wooden box of fine cigars were displayed in front of Gene and drinks were laid before them. He chose a cigar and an ashtray, lighter and guillotine were quickly produced.

Alex held the large round glass in her palm and took small sips from it whilst Gene laid into the business of lighting his cigar. Alex took the opportunity to curl her fingers inside the back of his shirt collar and stroke him. He positioned his knee in a relaxed position on the bench not hiding the fact that he was exploring the graceful shadows of her collar bone with his eyes. He cut the cigar and held it over the lighter as he puffed repeatedly until the ember glowed on its own accord. Leaning closer to her he ran his fingers along her shoulder and rested his hand at the back of her neck, stroking her softly as his other hand warmed his drink and held his cigar. Butterflies fluttered in Alex's stomach and she spontaneously brushed her cheek against his hand. Transfixed with the sight of her Gene took a drag on his cigar. He held the smoke in his mouth for a moment before slowly blowing it out into his glass. The smoke curled and danced languidly, captured and under his control he took a sip of Cognac through the smoke and swallowed. He then leaned towards her and peppered small open kisses along her lips before sliding his tongue into her open mouth. Utterly seduced Alex moaned in delight, his tongue sliding against her hers, tasting tobacco and the spicy heat of aged liquor. She hung her fingers in the V of Gene's shirt and grazed her fingernails against the top of his chest. He sighed with contentment before drawing back, eyes full of lust. Alex blushed profusely, her impulses out of control. She swirled the remainder of her drink in her glass and swallowed it in one.

"We should have done this properly—like this—ages ago, Bolly."

"I think we'd better ask for the bill, don't you."

Without answering Gene leaned to the side, searching the restaurant to nod to the nearest waiter who approached their table. Practically ignoring him he redirected his gaze to her impassioned stare. "Bill, please." Gene also gave the young waiter a quick glance, an obvious hint to be quick about it. Gene dug his wallet out of his back pocket to rest it on the table. Alex raked her nails at the nape of his neck in impatience as he puffed on his cigar and savoured quick sips of the rest of his Cognac. The bill arrived and he pulled out a wedge of bills and placed it on the tray for it to be swept discreetly away.

Cigar clenched between his teeth Gene deliberately traced a hand down along her ribs to her hip as they slid out of their seat. The maître d' met them at the foyer and helped them with their coats. Immediately outside the restaurant in the cold Alex slipped her hand in the crook of his arm and it slowly bent into position as they walked slowly to the Quattro.

He hurriedly puffed at his cigar, enjoying it but knew he would rather have both hands and mouth free. Nearing the car he paused to drop it on the smooth damp cobblestones and stamp the thing under his boot. With one hand Alex pulled her coat around her tighter in the cold. With Gene's free hands he opened her coat up again and pressed his body up against her, her body pressed up against the Quattro. Hands hugging the small of her back he nuzzled into her ear, "Your place?"

"My place."

Gene licked behind her ear and reluctantly moved away.

When they pulled up outside Luigi's_._ Gene announced, "I…I'd like to park at the station. Keep us…secret…for now. That Okay?

"I'll wait for you."

Alex watched him speed away alone and having parked the Quattro to avoid suspicion, he jogged across the road, his breath puffing white in the cold air, black coat swirling around him towards her. Laying a heavy arm possessively around the tops of her shoulders he later dropped it to his side as they walked up the stairs and he followed close behind. As Alex fished for her keys in her bag, still in the hallway, Gene slid his hands underneath her coat. He slowly pulled the zipper of her dress down, making Alex weak at the knees, trying with all her might to concentrate on putting the key in the lock. Gene's breath changed to impatience. Inside Alex dropped her coat to the floor revealing the enticing opening at the back of her dress. The only light came from a single lamp in the lounge. He slammed the door behind them and dropped his own coat from his shoulders and hung it on the back of the door and locked it like a rehearsed old habit. Before Alex knew it his hands slowly pulled her dress from her shoulders and he spun her around putting their mutual hunger into a passionate kiss.

"Jesus, Bolly, I want you…want to live inside you. Tell me what you want…"

"Anything…eat me…bite me…fuck me…love me..." Alex breathlessly panted the words into his hair as his mouth and tongue moved across her shoulder.

Up against the same wall he had pinned Summers he slid her bra up over her tits and massaged them with his hands and flattened tongue, feeling their weight and roundness, nipples budding by his touch and the coldness of the wall. Reluctantly Alex pushed him back and unclasped her bra, dropping it to the floor and slid along the wall in the direction of the bedroom. Gene raked his bottom lip with his teeth as he watched her walk away, his mind drunk by the sight of her. Undoing two shirt buttons he wriggled it over his head and yanked the boots and socks off his feet.

Alex heard the thud of his boots drop to the kitchen floor and saw his eyes glow blue in the weak light as he walked towards her pulling the belt from the loops of his trousers, leaving them loosely slung over his hips. Alex stood at the doorway to her bedroom and began to pull the dress down over her hips. Sliding out of it she moved into the bedroom. Gene's stood behind her and slid his hand into her knickers as he put his tongue into her ear. Alex shuddered in lust.

"Tell me what you want, Bolly." Gene whispered huskily into the curls of hair at her shoulders.

"…Eat me out…God, Gene…I…want you...take me…please…"

Gene slid down her body from behind and frantically tugged her knickers down her legs to free her. Gene crouched before her and as she turned to him his mouth found her bush. His hands held her thighs as she rocked against him, opening her legs wider in encouragement. Alex's lips pursed with the agony of lust as his tongue and lips took her breath away.

"So good…Gene…don't stop…I'm going to…"

Within seconds Alex lost control and quaked, holding onto Gene's bare shoulders. As she recovered Gene slowly nuzzled his forehead against her belly and moved his thumbs against the elegant bones of her hips. Alex shuddered and drew in a long, slow breath through her nostrils as she moved her fingers into his golden hair. She heard him heave and sigh, drunk with lust and the worship of her. His hands caressed the smoothness of her silk stocking at her thighs as she swayed over him slowly.

Stepping out of her heals she took him by the hand and crawled onto the bed. A backward glance assured him to make the move he had been silently wishing for. He slid his trousers and underwear to the floor and slid his strong hands from her bare ass to her shoulders, underneath to hold her breasts, to squeeze her ribs and feel her breathing. As one knee rested beside her he moved his mouth against the skin of her back, feeling the smoothness of her skin with his face, his hands marvelling at her fine frame loving and responding to his touch.

"Alex…I want to live inside you…want to make you moan…always wanted you…"

Alex relaxed her hips and pressed against him as a sign of impatience. When he slowly moved inside her Alex arched her back and moved against his movements with enormous pleasure. The pulse and ache between her legs causing whimpers to slowly escape from her. Gene's hand reached to stroke her slowly, the swell of her causing repeated groans to escape from his chest.

"You feel so gorgeous…God woman you feel so beautiful…been suffering for you..forever…"

"Move in me…you feel so good in me…fuck me…please..."

Gene licked her back in a long stroke and then held her flesh gently in his teeth as his movements became more primal. In response to her moans he held her hips and moved in and out of her, pleasuring himself, Alex eventually responded with her shuddering walls, clamping around him. Gene felt the strength of his own orgasm. Alex smiled and whimpered as he panted against her back. He held himself inside her smelling her skin their bodies cooled.


	14. Chapter 14

**Unbreakable – Chapter 14**

This chapter contains playful smut, fluff, plot and some foul language.

Hope you like it. Reviews and re-reviews welcome.

*****

Alex had pulled down the bedclothes and snuggled into Gene, both laying companionably in silence. He lay on his back with her leg draping over his belly and arm across his chest, his fingers traced along her forearm. Gene distractedly stroked the palm of her hand with his thumb before lifting her hand and kissing and nibbling her fingers.

"I'm actually considering completely cannibalising you, Bolly."

"A few problems with that really…psychologically that statement is a bit bent. It would be messy—illegal. I'd have to arrest you…"

Turning on his side to face her, holding her leg over his hip as he moved, he teased and played out his statements. "You're right, cannibalising you would be such a waste. Perhaps I could just suck you very, very, _very_ slowly". He sucked an exposed part of her neck gently. "Lick you all over—over and over again." He licked the ball of her shoulder, causing Alex to giggle and snuggle closer, flexing her leg tighter around his waist.

"That all sounds…completely…and utterly wonderful…"

Gene continued to flick his tongue along the top of her shoulder and down her arm, aiming for the side of her breast.

"Careful Mister Hunt, licking that particular area might lead to 'unlawful'…'carnal'…'knowledge'."

"Christ! I hope so!" Gene's playfulness quickly gave way to seriousness as he began to relentlessly lick and fondle her breasts to Alex's delight. His hardening cock already evident. His hand caressed her ass and then moved between the backs of her thighs exploring her wetness before rolling his full weight on top of her.

After a few slow strokes their pleasure was interrupted by the ringing of Alex's telephone.

"The phone! Gene…hold on…I mean…stop…off…sorry—the phone."

"Who the f…??? Ah….fuck!"

Alex answered the telephone before the fourth ring while Gene rolled onto his side in utter annoyance.

"Hello? Drake here."

Alex's eyes were drawn to the light from the window. She tried to gauge the time while concentrating on the conversation. "Yes, Hi Chris, I'm OK, was just…asleep…sorry…go on." Gene rolled his eyes into his head and silently lifted his pillow to lay it over his head. "Did you try Luigi's? He isn't? I see. Right, Chris. Thanks for letting me know. If I hear from him…I'll let him know. Thanks for the update, Chris. See you tomorrow. Morning. Yeah. Bye now."

Gene flung the pillow off his head straight across the room. "I'm gonna toss that Tosser's tackle into the Thames for that!"

"You'll do no such thing. He was only looking for you…thought you might be up here drinking because he spotted your car over at the station and thought you were…He called Luigi's. I don't think he suspects—anything."

"What the 'ell did Numb Nuts want?"

"Forensics passed on the toxicology reports for both the homeless men. Looks like murder. A drug which induces heart attack was found in high doses in both bottles of methelated spirit found on site…the murder scenes." Alex smoothed the covers over her as she sat up in bed.

"What time is it anyway?" Gene sat at the edge of the bed, his back to her.

"Just past midnight."

Gene dragged his hand across his face and sighed heavily before rising from the bed. "S'cuse me for a sec." He rose from the bed and walked across the room stark naked and shut himself in the en suite. Alex hugged her knees as she watched him, thoughts mixed between sobering romance and sobering policework.

Gene returned and sat down heavily on the bed. He pulled on his underwear and rolled to look at her properly. "S'ppose I have to go in. You know, show my face. Don' want to. I'm sorry, Bolly." Scratching the side of his head in frustration.

"Well, it is what we do isn't it? We're police officers, Gene. You go. I understand. You can come back. I mean, you'd be welcome. I'd like you to—stay the night."

Facing her, he looked at her properly, a shy smile across his face. "I'll go read this effing report and come back as soon as poss'". He bent down and pawed his trousers from off the floor and pulled them on. "Mind if I…" He walked to Alex's wardrobe and opened the doors, finding three of his old shirts. "Used to live in this flat…my shirts have been here for ages."

"I know. I've been wearing them." Alex relaxed back down in the bed, smiling flirtatiously.

Gene looked at her in stunned surprise as though it seemed unfair that this illicit fact about her had been denied him all these months. "Jesus! If I known that…I'd…I dunno…what I'd do…" He shrugged on a shirt and moved to sit on her side of the bed to button it.

"Your car."

"A D.C.I.'s car in a police car park isn't a crime." Realising the significance of what she said, "It's alright, Alex. I'm prepared to answer questions about us if it comes to it. K?"

"OK."

Rising and standing above her Gene lightly slid his finger down her nose and bent down to kiss her cheek. "I'll be back before you know it."

"OK."

Gene left the room and she heard him shuffle with his socks and boots and retrieve his coat.

"I'm locking the door, Bolls. You'll have to haul your perfect ass out of bed to let me back in!" He slammed the door.

Alex warmed herself under the covers and took stock once more of past events. Her relationship with Gene Hunt was not just the most significant thing to happen to her in her 1980s life, but in her modern life as well. In 2008 she had barely even flirted with a fellow male officer let alone had a relationship with one, the situation never really arose. If she saw a man, romantically it was usually a set up by friends, some ill fit pairing that never led to anything other than a nice meal and a nice conversation. She engrossed herself in work and Molly—that was her life. Now she did not have Molly. Her current situation was a complete enigma. But she had Gene.

{end of Chapter 14…more to come!}


	15. Chapter 15

**Unbreakable – Chapter 15**

This chapter contains some plot, angst and smut.

Hope you like it. Reviews and re-reviews welcome.

*****

Gene paused in the street and lit a fag. He peered into the open pack of cigarettes and considered the significance of the packet in his hand. In recent days he had lived and smoked in misery. After repeated bouts of amazing sex he seemingly forgot to smoke. When he discovered Summers with Alex and Alex purporting to be from the future he chain smoked in confusion. Now, thinking about police work and being away from her made Gene crave a bit of nicotine comfort. _I deserve a smoke._

Gene's boots rasped against the grit of the pavement as he quickly walked to the station, flinging open doors within the corridors in a well rehearsed route to his office. Inside CID an unfortunate skeletal crew were technically on duty but were otherwise trying to pass the time. Viv nodded to his D.C.I. from behind the front desk. A copy of _The Sun_ covered his log book. He was pondering the Arsenal scores and stirring his third coffee of the evening. Under another D.C.I. the newspaper would have to be hidden away in a drawer as soon as certain footsteps were heard in the corridor. But the assertive stride of D.C.I. Hunt always meant mutual respect between Skipper and superior officer. No crime meant no business to attend to—so relax and pass the time while it lasts. With the thud of his fist against the last swinging door into CID Gene spotted a few plods and Chris engrossed in the latest edition of _Smash Hits_.

"What the 'ell is that on the front cover?

"Uh?!!! Guv!!! Didn' expect you in. Was tryin' to contact you, called around like. Um, right—It's Boy George."

"Boy wot?"

Chris closed the magazine to show off the front cover image better. "Boy George, from the Culture Club. Brilliant!!! Currently number one with 'Do You Really Want to Hurt Me?"

"I'm very, very tempted to hurt you—you div!!! I'm 'ere. You rang. Where's that bloody toxicology report?"

An empty crisp packet floated to the ground beside Chris as he rummaged around the stacks of paperwork on his desk. He found the report he had just been working on under his current cup of coffee. The cup had left a wet ring on the file's cover and Chris attempted to rub out the stain with his shirt. Gene noticed but did not care, expecting nothing more than the usual lack of care from his DC.

"Ah, sorry, Guv. The whole file is up to date and includes a copy of the toxicology report."

Gene took the document from him and muttered, "First thing tomorrow D.I. Drake and I are interviewing the estate agent who discovered the first body. We'll be in late. Before then I want you to have found out who owns the freehold of the buildings where the bodies were discovered. Ring me on the radio—Got it?!!!"

"Yes, Guv."

"D.I. Drake thinks these deaths have somethin' to do with greedy bastards wanting to develop property—snubbing out people who otherwise can't be evicted because they don' exist."

"Roger that. But why kill 'em? Why not just tempt them out of the places with promise of free booze?"

"Because although these men were 'homeless'…" Gene found himself waggling his fingers at the irony of the word. "…the men lived there—you div. Slept there. Ate there and God knows what else there. Moving them away temporarily isn't the point. Getting rid of them is!!!" Gene began to wonder why he was wasting his time when Alex was waiting for him at her flat.

"Right. Gotcha. Once the Land Registry opens up tomorrow morning, it'll be my first call, Guv."

"Better be! I'm off. Gonna hit the sack." Gene pushed the door to leave CID.

"Night, Guv." Chris was already engrossed in his magazine article.

Gene tucked the toxicology report under his arm. He noticed a long, brown curly hair clinging to the breast of his coat and prayed his eyes were not drawn to its presence as he talked to his DC. Safe in the hallway he discreetly pulled it and dropped it to the floor. _Bolly._

He strode past Viv and lifted the report in a wave gesture. "G'night, Viv. In late morning tomorrow. Drake and I are seeing a witness first thing."

"Sure thing, Guv. Night."

As Gene walked out of the building he considered that his entire body must smell of sex, not having a shower before leaving her. _I'm not used to this. Mind blowing sex._

Alex heard a gentle knock on her door.

"It's me."

Unlocking the door Alex welcomed him with a smile, shivering in the cold which he swept in with him. Gene shrugged off his coat and attended to the door for the second time that evening. He turned to see Alex's perfect legs being shown off in one of his shirts. She padded into the kitchen in bare feet, the oversized shirt open wide at the neck.

"Tea?"

"Mmmm, lovely. Nice." Gene muttered, mid-yawn.

"Just boiled the kettle."

"What else is nice is you…in my shirt." He moved behind her as she stood at the work top assembling mugs, spoons and sugar. He dropped the report on the worktop and pressed his body up against hers and smelled her hair. Alex tilted her head to invite him to kiss her cheek, which he did but also darted quick kisses down her exposed neck, his hands exploring further south. "Hold up. You've got no knickers on you saucy tart."

"Trying to cut down on…laundry."

"Sounds good to me, Bolls."

Alex picked up the file and both mugs and wriggled away from him to walk towards the lounge. She turned to hand Gene his tea which he sampled as he walked behind her. Alex rested the file on the coffee table and sank into the sofa tucking her gorgeous legs beneath her, her bare feet dangling over the edge. Gene placed his cup on the table and flopped down beside her, his heavy boots finding their way on top of the table.

"You look tired, Gene."

"Am, Bolls. You and your date wore me out." A sly smile formed across his lips and a low chuckle resonated in his chest as he eyed his mug of tea on the table.

Alex slowly sipped her tea and rested her head on her fist. Gene laid his head against the back of the sofa and sighed heavily. With eyes closed he pulled his boots off using his feet, not caring where they landed. Alex lightly combed her fingers over his ear.

"It's been…a privilege to see you transform this weekend…"

"Transformed?"

"You're different—improved—relaxed."

"Snail-eating is not as impressive as 'time traveller'." Gene tried to secretly peek at her with half open eyes but she was already studying him.

"So you do believe me then?" Alex said insecurely.

"I believe you because I know and trust ya, but it would certainly shore up things if you could whisper the name of the next Grand National winner in my ear. We also need to do somethin' about those Summers blokes."

"Can't help you there I'm afraid. I haven't the foggiest idea who won the National in 2008. Summers 'Senior' has disappeared for now—don't know exactly how to get a hold of him…he just turns up." Alex sighed.

"Shit! Wot do you know then, Bolly?!" He teased. He remembered his tea was getting cold and bent forward for it. The few times Alex had ever made him tea, she knew he liked it sweet and she made it perfectly.

"I know that even though I returned to the year that my Mum and Dad died, I still couldn't change things to able to save them." Alex's eyes dropped to her mug and she fingered a small chip in the rim with her thumbnail.

Gene sat up and turned to her, his attention completely transfixed. He wondered where this sudden mood change had sprung from. Gene held his arm out. "Come, 'ere."

She accepted the invitation and he held her tight and close. Her head rest against his chest. "I failed to save them, Gene. Is any of 'this' real?"

"From what you told me, you did everythin' you could have done to prevent it based on what you knew about your own…'istroy." Gene squeezed her tighter in reassurance. "An' when it comes down to wot's real…God, Bolly—I'm real."

Alex sighed. "It's all so confusing." Alex rubbed her head.

"Confusing is an understatement. Bloody 'ell, Bolls, I 'ave no idea how you dealt with this all on your own all this time." Gene smoothed a stray curl from her face. "I'm sorry…about your parents."

"At least I can now speak to you about…it."

"I'm here for ya, Alex. But wot's brought this all this up all of a sudden?"

She sat up to turn and face him. Her hands began to shake, nervously, and she raised a hand to her mouth in a worried gesture. "It's just that I've been so happy…with you…this weekend…" She paused to consider what to say next, a lump was forming in her throat. "…and I feel I don't deserve to be happy seeing as I left my daughter behind in 2008."

Gene tucked his hand under her chin and felt her pulse at her throat. "Alex, missing someone ain' the same as feeling guilty about…'appiness. You were brought here to 'now' against your will…ya got stuck in with yer policework an' 'ave really made a difference…made friends…an' made the best of things. You told me 'bout Evan, bein' there for ya, bein' there for Molly…She'll be OK."

Gene suddenly felt a pang of jealousy towards Molly but swatted the ridiculous idea away in his head. _She's her daughter._ He continued, "For wot it's worth…I'm glad yer here…you know…'here'—with me…"

"You are real aren't you? Gene?" Alex was thinking abstractly and instantly regretted saying it aloud.

Gene's hand which had been gently stroking the base of her throat suddenly froze. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach and goose bumps prickled against his skin. Annoyed, he rattled through the evidence. "You touched my heart when you first got here—remember? It beats. I was born in Manchester—joined the force. I drink and smoke and adore ya—course I'm bloody real!!! You're real an' all!!!" Gene was torn between feeling annoyed and trying to comfort her. "Sorry, Bolls, I suddenly feel like a jury member reconsidering evidence. I'm a D.C.I. for The Met, this is 1982 and…that's that…"

Alex shakily pushed her teacup up against Gene's and shifted her weight off the sofa and weakly knelt down in front of him, afraid to look at him. Tears began to fill her eyes. She could tell from the tension building in his body that he beginning to get angry with her. She forced herself to seek out his eyes. "I'm sorry, Gene." She began to panic that his self confidence had receded. She was right.

Gene stood up from the sofa and raked his hair with his hands. He turned to her. "Sorry for wot? Now, I'm confused. Are you sorry for makin' me feel a fool? Makin' love…with me? Tellin' me you love me? Wot exactly are you sorry about, Alex? Gene gritted his teeth in frustration. Hurt evident in his eyes, fearing the worst.

Alex shook her head as tears flowed silently down her cheeks, falling from her jawbone. "No, Gene, no—I'm sorry that I've burdened you with all this shit about my shitty situation. I'm not sorry about 'us'.

Gene looked at her with a cautious expression, still wanting assurance from her why she was acting like. Gene swallowed hard, eyes searching the room for the right words. His eyes then pierced into hers. "Alex? Are you happy that I protect you? Or are you happy that I love you?"

Alex rose to her feet, hugging herself. She forced herself to control her emotions. "I love you, Gene. I'm happy that I met you. I'm happy that you love me. I'm not afraid of staying here, forever, with you. I'm…just afraid…of the guilt of living properly…here. That's all. Loving you means leaving my daughter." Alex raised her hands over her face and sobbed heavily.

Gene was unable to resist her in this wretched state. He pulled her towards him, into his arms. "It's OK. S'OK…shhhhhh….shhhhhh. Don' cry, Bolly…I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Alex pressed her forehead into his chest and he squeezed her close.

They held each other close for the second time, bringing their relationship back from the brink for the second time in a matter of days. Alex relaxed into his hug and squeezed him tight, her breath shuddering at the release and relief of expressing emotion. "I love you, Gene." She sniffed heavily. Gene exhaled a sigh in her hair and pulled her face up to meet his.

"God, if you only knew how much I love ya, Alex…Alexandra…God, beautiful…Alex." He whispered into her face.

"Gene?"

"Hmmmm?

"Kiss me…"

He held her face in his hands and his lips met hers. Finding mutual need, he kissed her hungrily. His tongue slid against hers in a fulfilling rhythm discovered that weekend. Alex moaned into his mouth and used her hands to pull his shirt out of his trousers. She began to unbutton him from the bottom up, sliding her hands underneath to feel his naked chest. His shirt free he longed to feel her skin against his but he knew he had to wait. His hands kneaded her buttocks, Alex's hips wriggled and writhed forward and backward encouraging his fingers to enter her. He gripped the back of her head and watched her mewling expressions as his fingers began to work her slowly, teasing her clit, servicing her needs, feeling her swell, tighten, shudder and release. Spent, he placed her willing arms around his neck. He bent down to pull her knee over his hip, to encourage her to straddle him so that he could carry her to the bedroom. Placing her on the edge of the bed Gene rose and slowly undid his trousers and pulled them and his boxers down in one. He watched Alex pull her shirt over her head. Pressing his full weight on her he held both her tits and buried his face between them, nuzzling her slowly and inhaling the smell of her.

"I want you Gene. Make love to me. I want you to come inside me."

With his hands supporting his body either side of her ribs, he entered her. His eyes held her gaze as he moved against her, within her, stroking in and out of her, lost in her. "Alex!..." Gene slowed his movements. "…put yer legs 'round me…hold me…" With him still inside her she hugged him around the waist and buttocks with her legs and he began to slowly pleasure himself and her. "This is real. We're real." As he began to get lost in her his eyes slid closed and their bodies moved in unison, Alex rolled her head to one side and arched her back before waves of blissful orgasms gave her release. Gene loomed over her, the image of her coming too erotic to hold back on, he felt her clench and he came repeatedly inside her. He reached back and held her thigh so that he could hold himself within her for longer as their bodies cooled. In time he let go and rolled off of her.

{end of Chapter 15…more to come!}


	16. Chapter 16

**Unbreakable – Chapter 16**

This chapter contains pure fluff, some tasteful smut and some foul language.

Hope you like it. Reviews and re-reviews welcome.

*****

In the morning the Gene and Alex awoke with a start to the high pitched sound of her digital alarm clock. They were to face their first workday morning together in their short history as lovers. The previous evening had been their first proper and thoroughly enjoyable date. Unfinished business however crept in—The reality of Alex's situation and what it really meant. She was a mother away from her daughter, living in another time and had fallen in love with a man. For both parties the uncertainty of her being sucked back to 2008 would always be present. Alex had exhausted all the criteria trying to find a way to return back to 2008 and yet here she was waking up with Gene Hunt after a rollercoaster weekend.

Alex slammed her hand down on the digital alarm clock. Gene was already sat up in bed, legs swung over the side and his brain contemplating clothing. _Suit. I need a suit. Shit._

He glanced at Alex briefly. Her pillow was over her head, small groans were muffling from underneath it. He decided to leave her be for a while. He walked out of the bedroom towards the one and only bathroom in the hallway. Despite the distance, Alex heard the reality of living with a man again as she heard him urinate heavily in the toilet behind closed doors. She smiled to herself and tried to get her head together. They were, after all, people who had shared lives with other people and getting on with their first work day had to start somehow.

Alex draped her dressing gown around her and walked to the kitchen to make some coffee on autopilot. Another change to her routine was that an extra cup was required, with extra sugar and she had to wait for a man to get out of her bathroom.

"Bolly?"

Alex padded down the hallway towards him. He leaned out of the bathroom door completely naked. She could not stop herself from smirking at the highly unusual scene.

"Morning, Mister Hunt. You beckoned?" _God, he's sexy. Concentrate Alex. Need to get ready for work._ Her hair was ridiculously messy and her makeup smudged and her dressing gown barely covered her breasts. She leaned on the hallway wall a short distance away from him.

_God, she's sexy. Margaret Thatcher. Mam._ Gene fidgeted and scratched an imaginary itch at the back of his head. "Um, yeah. Can I borrow…um…some things? Razor? Towel? I…ah…I might even have had a tie hiding somewhere in this flat—seen it? I definitely have one in the office but thought…you know, I don' need to go back to mine as I have everythin' else—here."

"I have a drawer for you in the bathroom. Things that were…um…left here from when you lived here. I'm sure there's a razor…they were no good for my…legs. I'll get you a clean towel. There are ties in the wardrobe—remember?" She noticed Gene's eyes were locked on her feet and his jaw bone was twitching oddly.

_Sod it. I can't control it._ Gene closed the few steps between them and grabbed her hand and dragged her into the bathroom with him. "Considering we're early and I've already arranged for us to be out of the office this morning, you need to get your stunnin' ass in gear and kiss me, then we're havin' a shower—together. Then work? K?"

Alex shrieked in delight.

The pair made surprisingly good time and then walked to the Quattro. They sped off towards Commercial Street in the East End, the site where the first homeless man was found days earlier. The estate agent they wanted to see was near to the shabby, run down building. Gene pulled up out front, clearly ignoring the solid yellow line. He reached over to the glove compartment to retrieve a dog-eared 'Police' sign to display on the dashboard. The only difference from this routine is that the significance of flopping down the little door to the glove box was more casual, enjoyable, slightly flirtatious than numerous other times of accidental taps on her knees, smelling her up close and just the whole torturous act of trying to be discreet whilst reaching between a beautiful colleague's legs whilst on the job.

Gene shrugged his coat further onto his shoulders after slamming the door. Alex stood on the pavement wearing her characteristic white leather jacket, tight jeans, her thumbs hooked into her back pockets and the heel of one boot raised. She examined the main sign and read some of the literature and advertising pasted in the front window. Gene pushed open the door and asked for a Mister Tennant and flashed his warrant card. The office was made up of four tidy desks in a main room, a private back office and two small amenity rooms. The office was empty except for a young female clerk, who looked bored and not a fan of Monday mornings. The officers could hear a man's voice on the telephone, finishing up a telephone call in the back office.

The girl confirmed Mr Tennant would be right with them. She trailed her eyes up and down Alex and chewed her gum slowly. Alex assumed she was wondering why a woman was accompanying a D.C.I. until she also flashed her warrant card. The girl snapped to attention and called her boss. A well dressed middle aged man in a cheap suit joined them in the office reception. He looked presentable but plastic. _Typical estate agent look even if this is the 80s._ Alex thought.

"Mr Tennant? D.C.I. Hunt—This is D.I. Drake, we're investigating the death of the man whose body you discovered last week. We'd like t'know whether the freeholder commissioned you to survey the building?"

Alex looked around. It was a smart, but cheap-looking office. Commercial Street never really enjoyed affluence. Alex paid attention to framed photos on the wall of businessmen shaking hands next to construction equipment. Some newspaper clippings revealed headlines of 'Record property prices under Thatcher' and 'The Square Mile expands'. Alex could not help but continue to feel she was on to something. Mr Tennant took Gene's hand and shook it firmly and squeezed Alex's in a peculiar way. Gene noticed.

"Mr Hunt, Ms Drake. Right, let me get my file. Please take a seat." Both officers ignored him and stood and waited for the man to return. Alex flicked her eyes at Gene to look at the frames on the wall. Gene pouted and gave her the slightest wink. He had noticed the same details. Meanwhile a motorcycle courier arrived and the girl signed for a large envelope and she then disappeared, presumably to make a coffee. _It's as though she was waiting for that delivery._ Alex thought. Alex leaned discreetly towards the envelope resting on the desk to read the company logo of the sender. It read, 'Goshawk Developments Plc' with an address on the South Bank. The estate agent re-entered the foyer and held his file well away from the investigating officers.

"Well, it says here, 'Goshawk. Goshawk Developments'. They're a small time operation. They mainly deal in brownfield sites and buildings no one else has the imagination for."

"Small time. What do you mean by that, Mr Tennant?" Alex questioned.

The man appeared to not like to be challenged with such a digging question straight off. He turned on a fake smile and closed his file. "Well…ah…you know a few million turnover, they mainly deal in small value buildings, develop them and then roll on to the next project."

Gene's radio sprang into action in his pocket. He glanced at Alex and then yanked open the front door to step out onto the street.

"_Guv, Chris here. Um…ah…those Freeholder names you wanted…for both properties where the drunks were found…Um the Freeholders are the same for both, like…" _Gene kept a watchful eye on Alex through the window.

"Go on Chris!"

"_It's a company by the name of Goshawk Developments Plc—they're big, Boss…important like—specialising in large properties near or next to the Square Mile—banking properties and the like. Listed on the stock market since 1979, British owned, based in London Bridge."_

"_Right, Chris. Send a car 'round to 1108 Commercial Street straight away. Hunt out." _Gene switched off the radio and then quickly rejoined Alex.

Gene butted in. "What if one company repeatedly sought to buy in one particular area? Would that still be considered small time?" Gene waggled his fingers at the mention of 'small time'.

"What are you implying Mister Hunt?" The man tucked his file under his arm.

Alex addressed him. "What Mister Hunt is implying is that perhaps Goshawk is a bigger entity than you are letting on. By the way, you're clerk has just taken delivery of a document perhaps it's marked for your attention."

"Oh. I see. Right. Thank you. As for Goshawk, well, I don't know what you would deem a 'bigger entity'." The man seemed to take the news awkwardly.

"Perhaps we're asking because you neglected to mention, Mister Tennant, that Goshawk was a plc—a publicly listed company—listed on the London Stock Exchange. That's something that I would not deem—a small time player." Alex informed him.

"Right, Mister Tennant, seeing as my esteemed lady colleague here thinks you have a memory problem and I've just had confirmation that Goshawk looks grubby in another unsolved murder investigation—you're knicked!"

A squad car pulled up next to the Quattro. Gene manoeuvred the man out the door by the elbow and handed him to two uniformed officers. "Take him to the station for further questioning." Gene watched the men take care of the suspect estate agent and dug into his pockets for a much deserved cigarette. He shook the small box in his hand. _Still the same packet. Solving crimes faster. Bolly._

Alex joined him on the pavement and watched the squad car pull away. Indoors the girl was peering out the window, wondering if she had the day off seeing as her boss had just been arrested.

Alex felt a mix of satisfaction that yet another case was progressing faster because of her knowledge. She also felt further confirmation that her being from the future was settling in with Gene faster than she ever would have envisaged.

Gene sidled up next to Alex, pouting and squinting in the weak Autumn sun, cigarette in hand. "So, Bolls, we might actually have something 'ere. It's only 9:53am. How many times has 'this future thing' helped us?" Gene found himself waggling his fingers again around 'future thing'.

Alex felt a smile spread across her lips as she walked towards the Quattro. "Constantly, Gene, all of the time." She inhaled deeply, pulled the door handle and let out a sigh as she sank into the passenger seat. From inside she watched Gene pause at the front of the car, snubbing his cigarette butt out under his boot. His eyes stole a satisfied glance at her.

In the interview room Alex questioned the suspect with Ray at her side. Gene leaned against the wall and looked on. Mister Tennant was easy to break under Alex's expert questioning. He turned out to be just a weak link in the long chain of corrupt property developers. He was a family man who had been tempted into various deals by the lure of money, told to keep quiet if anyone came sniffing around the office questioning about certain affairs. What Tennant had not anticipated is the police's concern about the dead homeless men. He immediately felt undermined as soon as the D.C.I. and D.I. were in his office mentioning the bodies and knew the Goshawk connection. It was a typical case where a minion within the corruption ring blew the top off of the whole pyramid to save his own skin—a panic situation. Although the man had never undertaken the lacing of the methylated spirit bottles, he was intelligent enough to realise the significance of two dead bodies showing up in buildings he help to represent professionally. It was a sign of impatience from Goshawk to have the buildings cleared of tenants as soon as possible for a large, urgent sale. Alex broke him and built the rest of the case.

After the interview CID emptied out with Gene barking orders using information extracted by Alex. Squad cars collected numerous suspects that were mentioned in the interview, or uncovered by Chris and Shaz's trawl through legal paperwork and crosslink cases with other CID departments. When the cells and the interview room were full of suspects Gene felt a buzz. The success of this particular case was down to Alex.

As Alex sat thinking at her desk she knew it was going to be difficult to pin down who exactly tainted the methylated spirits and supplied them to the victims. _DNA profiling and its methodology in police work is still two years away from being properly studied and still several years away from actually being used to prove a case._ Alex thought. _Still, we've managed to stop the killings and reveal some high grade white collar crime…and that does make a difference._

Gene had been busy on the telephone most of the morning, arranging search warrants and calling in favours from snouts and liaising with other departments. Shaz also had a mountain of other papers that required his attention and signature. Alex was buried in paperwork required for filing the case. Both she and Gene had been so busy that they both did not have a private minute alone all day. It was near six in the evening.

Suddently Alex saw the Chief Superintendent, Charles Manford, stride past her desk and shake Gene's hand behind the closed doors of his office. Alex was about to ask Shaz for help when Gene suddenly opened his door.

"Drake! Could you come in 'ere, please."

Alex put down her pen and nervously fidgeted with the collar of her blouse in the short walk across CID. Chris and Ray were both busy on the telephone and other officers were moving to and fro in the hugely busy office. Gene widened the door for her to walk past him and then shut it behind her.

Manford was someone Alex had heard about, the replacement for SuperMack, but had not actually met. She did actually hear Gene's new nickname: SuperMan. The man was grey-haired and immensely handsome, charming East End accent but he gave Alex the immediate impression of an officer that breezed easily through the ranks of administration but did no see much actual police action. _Still, a Super is a Super. _Alex thought. She noticed Gene's tie was thoroughly fastened around his neck.

Gene introduced them. "Chief Superintendent Manford, this is Detective Inspector Alex Drake—the officer you should thank for her expert handling of this case."

Alex shook Manford's hand while Gene stood behind him. He watched her beam shyly at the professional praise hitting her from all sides. It was just professional waffle coming from a superior officer but it felt good to hear it all the same. Gene felt his heart glow. Alex stole a glance at Gene and saw a completely different look on his face—pride in her. It felt good, really good. She felt herself blushing and tried to quash it.

"I hope you two get a chance to celebrate." Manford said as he shook both their hands once more before he sailed back across CID.

Shaz noticed his charm and the significance of the visit and turned to face her senior officers standing outside her boss's door. She gave Alex a wink and smiled widely. "Well done, Mam."

Gene took a few steps forward and addressed the team. "Right! You lot! Well done! Anything urgent, do it tonight. Anything you can put off 'til tomorrow, do so. D.I. Drake has blown the top off this huge case. It ain' jus' a murder case but murderous Thatcherite scum, money launderin' and all sorts case. It's Monday but bugger it. Luigi's for a huge drinkin' session. Mush!"

Alex acknowledged some nods from various members of the team and smiled at some of the claps. Even Ray, cigarette in hand, approached her and shook her hand. "Brilliant, Mam, jus' what this department needed—It's a whopper!"

Gene reluctantly spun on his boot heel to answer his phone. Alex continued to bask in the praise of her colleagues and made her way to her desk. Once Gene was off the phone she made her way into the office, pencil in hand. "Um, Guv." She said seriously, "…Can I have a word—in private". She walked out of the office and Gene followed with a completely bewildered look on his face. Alex proceeded down the hallway without a backwards glance. _She's going into the Comms Room. Fuck. What have I done now—she looks…absolutely…pissed._

Gene slammed the door behind him and dug his hands into his pockets and eyed her suspiciously. Alex arms were folded across her chest and she had a stern look on her face. She started to pace.

"Right then, Bollinger Knickers, wot's all this about then—eh?"

"You haven't thanked me, Gene, not properly…" Alex hooked an arm around the upright of an open metal shelf. The room was covered in a messy spaghetti pile of random wires, dead radios, massively large VCRs and gaffa tape. Gene could see her tongue protruding into her own cheek but dismissed it as a beautiful woman being outrageously bitchy for no apparent reason.

"Come again?" Pointing towards the direction of his office. "Did you not see SuperMan swoop down from the almighty and thank ya, shake your hand more than once and butter you up all senseless?!!!" Gene was building up a full head of steam. He took a hand out of his pocket and ran it repeatedly through his hair in bewildered frustration.

"That's not the kind of thank you I deserve, Gene." Alex leaned up against the shelf and pulled on the long satin tie of her blouse. Her eyes softened. A slight smile twitching across her lips.

"Eh?" Gene looked at her sideways. He eyed her up and down through squinting eyes, his brows completely furrowed

Alex took a few steps towards him, swaying her hips, licking her lips. She smoothed the palms of her hands up his chest and gently pushed him against the back of the door. Pinning him there she continued in a husky voice, "I said, Gene, that's not the thank you I think I deserve." She waited.

"Jesus, woman, I thought ya were serious there for a…"

Before he could answer Alex grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and crashed her lips on his. Gene quickly got on the same erotic platform and pulled her into him by the small of her back and kissed her back like a crazed animal. He walked her backwards and knocked against the shelf so hard that radios and gear spilled off both sides in a ruckus. Having punished her enough for her cruel game, he slowed his kiss drawing his tongue sensually across hers repeatedly, tasting her, smelling her sweet breath as she sighed into his mouth, letting out small moans of contentment. Gene kissed along her jawline, tracing it with his tongue towards her neck, his fingers finding their way into her warm curls at the nape of her neck. His lips pressing against her ear, he held her close, paused, and trying to keep his deep voice as low as he could, whispered. "Thank you, D.I. Bollinger Knickers…" His tongue flicked the inside of her ear releasing a sensual shock straight down her spine. "…sorry I haven't been able to thank you—properly—since this morning…" His tongue assaulted her ear lightly again.

"Right, then!" Alex wiggled away from him, her knees ever so reluctant to move and rubbery with weakness, she adjusted her hairstyle in an imaginary mirror, pursed her lips and opened the door. Despite being completely flustered she winked at Gene, "I'll be expecting the same attention to detail right after drinks tonight!". Alex walked down the hallway at a slight angle.

Gene meanwhile was completely stunned and rested his elbow on the same shelf and rested his forehead against the cold metal upright, he sighed heavily and muttered to himself, "I walked straight into that one. Fuck that woman needs punishing." Forced to stay put for several minutes Gene thought of Margaret Thatcher, his Mam and even Chris and Ray.

{end of Chapter 16…more to come!} Chapter 16 is going to be a massive treat to anyone who loves fluff and quite a bit more…


	17. Chapter 17

**Unbreakable – Chapter 17**

This chapter contains pure, long-lasting fluff, some tasteful smut and some foul language.

Hope you like it. Reviews and re-reviews welcome. {Sorry to those who kindly reviewed early on and I accidently deleted them in my republishing spree…hopefully this chapter makes up for it!}

*****

July, 1983 (moving on from the Autumn 1982)

Gene knew that Alex spent a lot of time trying to pre-empt crimes because of her knowledge of the future. Sometimes certain crimes were inevitable because the problems were so complex and this frustrated her. Alex knew her knowledge was an asset to her current work but it was also a burden. Sometimes Alex and Gene would have late evening chats on the sofa where Alex would mention awful events that will happen in the world. She shared her frustration that she was genuinely powerless to prevent them.

"I understan', Bolly. Coppers don' ring up world leaders to tell 'em bad news is headed their way."

Early on, Gene thought knowledge of the future might mean winning lotteries and brilliant winnings at the races. But when he thought about it and really listened to her stories, he agreed with her opinions about how the world actually worked. Days blended into one another and details were lost. People cared about their own patch and commonly the most difficult and serious issues drifted without resolution. Both were aware that it was only the most huge and horrid facts that lingered in history and it was the smaller stories, like England winning the World Cup, that kept people going year in, year out.

Gene sighed and pouted in contemplation and slouched further down the sofa with one of Alex's legs draped across him. He turned to her. "Yer makin' a difference here, Alex—you won' forget that will you, Bolls?"

The Spring of 1983 had been tough on CID. Crime itself and policing were both changing. New legislation meant more paperwork and a new police infrastructure. There were more calls from the public for a more visible presence of officers 'walking the beat' and the police force in general was still an unappreciated public service. There was also a massive influx of drugs, the financial district was growing excessively and greedily—money laundering and illegal consortiums proliferated in addition to the trafficking of guns, underage prostitutes and sweatshop labour cropping up in the East End. D.C.I. Hunt and his team were not short of case work. All the members of CID worked long hours and although Alex never complained Gene could tell she looked tired.

Although the whole of CID knew about the romance between Gene Hunt and Alex Drake, the novelty of gossiping about them had worn off. It was Ray who found out first. He had slipped out of Luigi's to buy cigarettes one Friday evening and he found them in the stairway discussing where they would spend the night—her flat or his. Alex's arms were around his waist and she was pleading with him to stay at hers. She suspected he was over the limit for driving and Gene was kissing her neck. Ray quickly spread the news. Since the less senior members of CID always suspected something was going on, finally knowing for sure almost seemed like old news. The D.C.I. and D.I. were involved and that was that, the routine of police work continued as normal. Members of CID were also smart enough to know that gossiping about D.C.I. Hunt is almost like inflicting a death wish upon one self.

No one was more satisfied with the match than Luigi.

Gene and Luigi had become close friends. Although Luigi was not an old man by any means, Gene began to view him as the uncle he never had. They would speak companionably about politics, football, old cowboy films and both of them adored Alex. Luigi was very aware that although Gene had never formally thanked him in any way for taking Alex aside all those months ago and telling her to '…stop being so bloody stupid English and just kiss Mister Hunt…he say may say no but he really mean yes…", he knew Gene thought highly of him. Luigi also never again had problems with CID bar tabs getting out of hand.

Many times when Alex insisted on doing paperwork in the flat Gene would use it as an excuse to sit downstairs in the bar and chat to Luigi. Alex was not keen on having Gene constantly underfoot, nor wanting him to feel he is obliged to be domestic because he is 'in a relationship'. On a couple of occasions Gene would find her asleep on the sofa with a police file on her lap, pen still in hand.

Now having his own set of keys, Gene let himself into her flat and found her in such a state, her head resting on the armrest of the sofa. It was 10pm on a hot Summer's evening and she laid there in her underwear and a singlet top. _Bloody gorgeous_. _I don't want to disturb her but it'll be worth it. _He woke her by kneeling behind her head and lightly kissing the top of her head. It was not the first time she had been woken up affectionately but on this occasion Alex could swear he had been smiling and almost giggling in excitement.

_Gene giggling? I must be dreaming._ Alex was. She woke up with a surprised start. "God! Sorry. Must have nodded off."

"Dozy Knickers, wake up—got some news."

"Hmmmm? What news?" Alex took a short while to wake enough to focus on Gene's face and then to study the clock on the wall. She stretched her arms into the air, feeling hot and sticky in the warm flat during one of the hottest days so far that Summer.

"Luigi—he's given me the keys to his Summer place somewhere on the Italian seaside. Well, actually I won it in a card game…not the actual property but the permission for us to stay there as long…as you…Dozy Knickers…an' I want."

"Luigi? Summer house? Where?" Alex's brain was still not completely functioning.

"Dunno exactly, somewhere called somethin' like Malfi or somethin', down south, on the Med…right on the sea…but I guess Italy is the Med so the sea would be the Med…"

"And you think I babble?" She teased sleepily.

Gene flopped down on the sofa and picked up her folded legs and laid them out over his lap. Even though it was hot, he still loved any excuse to have her draped over him. Alex appreciated having her feet rubbed and on this occasion it was also helping her wake up.

"We deserve a holiday, Bolly, so we're goin' as soon as poss...the place is empty."

"Where is this place exactly?"

"Malfi or somethin'—I told you."

"Amalfi? Is it Amalfi…as in the Amalfi Coast?"

Gene squinted at her. "I think that's it—Amalfi. 'eard of it?"

"Gene, it's only one of the most loveliest places in Italy—maybe the most stunning coastlines in the whole of Europe. Never been there, just heard of it, have seen photos. It's famous. Is that where Luigi is from?" Images of terracotta roofs, cafes, beaches and warm cobbles floated into her head.

"Yeah, but his family's from the countryside and this is a holiday place. This Malfi place is a cottage in a small village but you can walk to the sea. There are cliffs n' beaches, bars, places to eat an'…"

Alex had never seen Gene so excited about any subject, let alone anything involved with the word 'holiday', or being excited about somewhere he had not been to, heard of, or even knew how pronounce. _There is a bit of drink at play here._ Completely awake and now infected by his enthusiasm she grinned at him. "Sounds absolutely lovely. I'm so knackered. I need a holiday—We need a holiday. I also need a…bathing costume." She trailed off.

With a finger pointing upwards, Gene slurred. "Correction! You need a BIKINI!!!"

"You're incorrigible." She smiled at him sweetly, relieved that she could always depend on Gene to be Gene. Alex began to puzzle over the prospects of workload, flights and details.

The next morning Gene marched up to the Chief Superintendent Manford's office to ask permission for annual leave. Meanwhile Alex completed the paperwork required for a senior officer to request leave and handed it to Gene for signature and Shaz filed it.

Alex also quizzed Luigi about the holiday cottage, worried that perhaps Gene had misunderstood some important detail. As far as she knew drinking and gambling did not always conceive the best holiday plans. However on this occasion, Alex walked away with a peck on the cheek, an address, a map drawn in pen on a paper napkin and a bundle of keys from Luigi. She booked flights for them.

Luckily Alex already had a passport, a document which Shaz helped to arrange shortly before Christmas as at one point it looked likely that occasional trips to Europe for police work may be necessary for some of CIDs ongoing cases. Gene apparently kept his passport in his filing cabinet in his office. Although their relationship was such that everything was shared, work was work and they still functioned as boss and subordinate. Alex appreciated that Gene, as her superior officer, had the authority to run CID his way. Alex finally stole a glimpse at his passport when it rested on the kitchen worktop at his flat. Gene's passport was still valid for a few more years and as she fingered his black and white grumpy-faced portrait she realised at the time the photograph was taken he was living in Manchester, still married, Sam was in his life, he was thinner, younger and neither of them knew each other existed. It almost made her feel a bit sad but she shook it off. Alex realised what they had now and they would actually be going away together. _The Amalfi Coast plus Gene Hunt…I cannot wait._

When they arrived in Naples they hired a simple, white, two door Fiat at the airport. Gene insisted on driving. "I drove in America, Gene, I have experience on driving on the other side of the road…"

"Don' care. I'm drivin'. Luigi said that drivin' in Italy is amazin'…"

Alex decided to bite her tongue and watch things unfold. Luigi had explained the directions to her so thought it best to act as navigator and allow the 'Alfa Male' to do the driving. She ignored his protests about the inexpensive car she had booked from London. On a couple of occasions Gene had ventured over to the other side of the road, driving like an Englishman—his face screwing up in confusion as Italian drivers leaned on their horns as he continued to drive head on at them. Alex had to pull the steering wheel several times, to put the car on the correct side of the road. She also had to contend with protests about the car's gears—incessantly.

"Gutless! Gearless! Godamn poxy thin'."

"This is supposed to be a holiday Gene, not the definitive driving experience. Take the next right. By the way, this car does not have a fifth gear…SO STOP TRYING TO FIND IT!!!" She gritted her teeth and shouted at him in frustration. Gene did, however, respond to her driving directions but ignored her about the absence of the fifth gear. Gene was a flustered driver and protested constantly. He even insisted on lighting a fag during some of the more complicated motorway lane changes.

_I came to Italy to de-stress_. Alex thought.

She tried to rest against her head on her bent elbow out the open car window but the roads had become rural and potholed. The glimpses she did get of the beautiful south Italian coast were stunning. The dry air smelled sweet. She could hear insects buzzing in the tall grass on the roadsides. Alex adjusted her sunglasses and curled her fingers down the back of Gene's shirt collar. When the two of them drove alone, Gene loved it when her hand would find its way along his headrest and gently stroke his neck. On holiday, with both windows wide open, the sensation was all the more promising and romantic. The only difference was that Alex was sitting on his right and he was right handed. Gene pushed his sunglasses high onto his nose and reached over to rest his hand suggestively between her thighs. She had chosen to wear a short navy blue cotton summer dress with leather sandals. Alex navigated them to Luigi's village and had managed to get them there unscathed. They parked on a slope of a gravel driveway, which had tall grass growing up the middle. Gene collected their bags from the boot as Alex pondered the final details of Luigi's napkin directions.

"I think this is it. Walk up this slop and the cottage should be just at the top, out of sight." She fingered the keys in her pocket and pulled them out to examine them. She looked back at Gene who had begun to sweat profusely, mainly because his driving temper had got out of control rather than the dry, hot heat.

"Just want to get in, take a piss and crack open a cold beer." Gene was already pacing ahead of her, trying to conceal his excitement. During the drive she could tell he was taken by the scenery. His head turned back silently to look back at a beautiful, ruined chapel near the road. He thought he had seen a goat in an olive tree. A boy rode a donkey ahead of the car and Gene tipped his finger at him from the steering wheel as they drove past. Alex, having travelled extensively, took in as much as she could and loved that Gene had already marvelled at the first of countless unique sights they would partake in together.

The driveway ended abruptly and they had to climb a flight of steep stone steps that had been hewn out of solid rock. Only when they reached the top did they get their first glimpse of Luigi's cottage.

"Oh Gene, isn't it just wonderful? A cottage—exactly how I imagined it." The simply built cottage was obviously old, perhaps turn of the century. It had a heavy wooden door, a few random windows with curious ancient grape vines twisting and clinging to the exposed stone. There were cracks in the infrastructure, peeling paint and tiny flowers sprawled over the cobblestone terrace. Underneath a rickety wooden table and chairs, two kittens wrestled and rustled in dried leaves from the nearby bay tree. A low stone wall encircled the place. Fragrant bay leaves crunched under their feet.

Turning and shielding her eyes with her hand Alex took in the view away from the cottage for the first time. "God, Gene! Look!" The place was set into a dry grassy slope strewn with large boulders and scattered neighbouring cottages, outbuildings and stone walls. High above towered a vertical rock face. Below them, the view from Luigi's cottage took in a basin-shaped landscape complete with a small, ancient town. Buildings were clustered together in a half-hazzard, instantly charming fashion and in the near distance, a tantalising sliver of azure blue sea.

Gene had put the bags down and stretched his arms up in the air and arched his back and he nodded his head with an agreeing pout before picking up the bags again. At least six keys hung from Luigi's key ring and as Alex worked through them all, Gene tried to pull Alex's duffel bag away from the clutches of an ancient cactus outside the front door.

"That's it! Got it! We're in! Isn't it wonderful?"

"Luigi, that old dog, has been hiding this from us, Bolls. Thank Christ I'm so bloody good at his bloody Italian rules poker—does this place have lights? Electricity? Water?...A bloody loo?..."

"Maybe. I don't care. We don't need anything." She flitted around the room excitedly. Gene threw the bags on the bed. The cottage was open plan with a simple kitchen, double bed and one interior room. Alex leaned against the kitchen worktop, arms crossed, watching him. Gene creaked opened the only interior door. "There's a loo, Bolly. Thank God. An' a tub. Water. Good." Realising her silence he turned to her and noticed her flirtatious smile.

Her eyes trailed up his body. He had pulled out a pair of pale suede desert boots back at his flat one afternoon and Alex had nodded her approval of them. Other than that he brought a couple pairs of jeans, two shirts and two white singlets. The full ensemble was on show except his sleeves were loosely rolled up and his sunglasses pushed his tussled hair up in spiky angles.

"I know that look. I _love_ that look. C'mere!"

Alex bounded up to him and wrapped her arms around the tops of his shoulders. He bent forward and buried his face in the curls at her neck and muffled into her skin while he nibbled her. "Wot should we do first? Try the bed out?!!!" As tempted as Alex was she wriggled away from him and shut herself in the loo before answering him from behind the shut door. "Get something quick to eat and drink and then the beach! I'm dying to be in the sea."

"You in a bikini…tantalising compromise." _Can't wait for later but I'll wait._

He flopped down heavily in the bed to try it out, alone. He had to admit to himself that the place was perfect. _I always love what she loves._ They had left the front door open which he assumed was customary in heat like this. From his position on the bed he eyed the large, round cactus which appeared to be growing out of a solid stone wall. He wondered when she would be out of the toilet as he had wanted to empty his bladder since refusing to go during the flight. Once she was out, he brushed past her.

"Dyin' for a piss." Gene slammed the bathroom door shut with his boot.

"You're such a romantic, Mister Hunt."

They quickly unpacked a few things before venturing out. Alex reluctantly locked the door behind them and placed the keys in her dress pocket. Just outside the door Gene took her hand as was now customary when they were a couple, alone, off duty and out enjoying themselves. "Watch out for that bloody cactus, Bolls—It attacks." Ignoring his comment, the pair walked down the smooth steps and gravel slope, following their noses to the heart of the village for something to eat.

A contented smile spread across Gene's lips as Alex began pointing out various sites Luigi had told her about including an old church. "His parents got married there shortly after the war. I love old places, old villages, old buildings like these." Gene let go of her hand and draped his arm possessively around her shoulders, his form of agreeing with her, without actually saying anything.

It was late afternoon and long shadows were already beginning to move across the landscape. Housewives were reeling in their clothes washing, shopkeepers were sweeping out their businesses and the market was pretty much disassembled for the day. Outside the traditional resorts, the village they found themselves in was off the beaten track. No other 'foreigners' seemed to be around. They found a bar in the sleepy piazza which appeared to sell both alcohol and food and turned into a ristorante in the evenings. It also appeared to be the main social place in the small village. Cross legged and slouching in his chair Gene smoked a cigarette and gulped down two beers while Alex shared her bowl of spaghetti with him. Bread was already on the table and Gene had torn into some.

"You should have ordered something, Gene. I'm starving so you should be starving too."

"I'm alright Bolls, airport food doesn' agree with me. Need drink for now, more proper food later."

After a quick snack they walked down to the water to get their bearings. It was a small local beach framed on both sides by natural rock formations which had been adapted on one side to act as a place to tie up small day boats and dinghies. Gene let go of her hand so that Alex could flip her sandals off and walk into the water. The sea was beautifully clear and lapped against the pebbles in small waves. The breeze was warm. Gene sat down on the pebbled beach. He eventually leaned back on one elbow with his legs outstretched to watch the goings on from the unloading of a small passenger ferry. Everyone was speaking Italian. A group of men were discussing and arguing about an engine sat on the dock. Gene felt relaxed and his gaze fell to Alex.

She was standing in the water with her back to the sea and had been watching him. When he turned his attention to her she smiled. "Is this great or what?" He chuckled to himself and looked down shyly. She walked up the gentle slop of the beach and flopped down beside him. Her sandals rested upside down in the thin strip of soft sand at the waters edge.

"It's really…great, Bolly."

"I assume you can swim? Tomorrow I'd love to go swimming. Luigi told me…"

"The Gene Genie is an excellent swimmer. Used to swim a lot—in school. Won trophies and stuff…Johnny Weissmuller as Tarzan…loved watchin' 'im on telly as a kid." He picked up a round black pebble and tossed it into the sea.

"Tarzan? Inspiration from Tarzan? Hmmmm….sounds quite sexy. So you'll come swimming with me then?" Alex tucked her skirt beneath her so that she could hug her bare knees and finger her toes.

Turning to her he sighed. "I go where the bikini goes."

She leaned heavily sideways to butt against his shoulder. They sat there on the beach and almost forgot to watch the sunset, they were talking companionably, people watching and Gene suddenly sprang up from the ground to rescue Alex's shoes which were slowly being dragged out by a wave.

"English Tart Abroad…ya practically lost yer shoes. C'mon let's get somethin' to eat. I'm starvin'."

Taking a different route they headed back to the same ristorante. Even though they were early by Italian standards, the place welcomed them. They chose an internal table up against a Roman brick wall which was littered with carved graffiti. A medley of local photographs and original posters covered some of the walls and pillars. Alex marvelled at the vaulted ceiling above them. Her presence attracted the attention of the approving bartender. A bus boy delivered a tray of clean glasses to the front of house and returned to the kitchen. Within seconds the door to the kitchen opened for a small gathering of men assembled there to see their latest guest for themselves.

Gene lit a cigarette and gave the bartender a considered look through the smoke he created. He watched the man pretend to polish a glass. Gene placed his hand underneath the warm curls at the back of Alex's neck. When the bartender's glance quickly returned to her he noticed her nuzzle Gene's hand distractedly as she continued to enjoy the details of the decor. The bartender then busied himself with a more genuine task.

"You have admirers, Bolly, can' take you anywhere." He muttered possessively. She barely heard.

"Hmmmm? What are you mumbling about? Assume you must be ravenous by now. Hungry?"

"Very." Gene gestured to the bartender, intending to order drinks. He spotted a chalkboard menu propped against the front of the bar and pointed it out to her. "Wot's that say?"

"I don't know. It's Italian. I know French. But I have a rough idea what some of it says. I'd love to try some seafood."

The attentive bartender, doubling as waiter, appeared at their table. Alex gave him a full kilowatt smile while Gene instantly draped his arm around the back of her chair and eyed the man from head to toe with a repelling look.

After bumbling through the menu they managed to order a veritable feast and a couple bottles of Chianti. Despite being one of the first diners, the place soon started to fill up with locals. Generous platters of delicious food streamed out of the kitchen continuously. One long table seemed to be occupied by members of all the same family. Although the night was wearing on, children still played quietly under the tables or slept in the arms of their parents while the adults chatted and drank. "God, Gene, this place is the real deal."

Gene topped up Alex's wineglass. "Luigi, as well as leaving here, forgot some of these recipes as well—taste this…" He ordered a lasagne which came out in a thin earthenware dish about the size of a dinner plate. He held his fork out for her.

"Mmmmm...that's gorgeous. This wine is great too."

"Lasagna's gorgeous and yer bloody gorgeous in that short dress, Bolly." Alex had been poking at the candle sat on their table. His hand, obscured from view, slowly explored her inner thigh as he innocently sipped his wine and nodded to the now-forgiven bartender for the bill.

"I'm surprised you don't want any dessert?" Alex rested her chin in her hand and swayed contentedly with the effects of alcohol. It had been awhile since they had been out enjoying themselves as a couple. Alex's attention fully focused on Gene. She sidled up to Gene's chair and lightly ran her fingers through his hair. His physical response in public was subtle. A shiver went up his spine and Gene's eyes slid down the small of her arm and traced the fine bones at her neck and up to her mouth.

"Been a long day, Bolly. I'm stuffed. I've got wine goggles on. An' yer gorgeous. The cottage _is_ dessert."

They realised the evening had progressed to night as they left the restaurant. Laughing and enjoying herself Alex leaned into Gene and wrapped her arm around his waist. They walked with his arm around her neck through the village. Alex paused and pointed down a side street. An understated modern building had a small illuminated 'Carabinieri' sign hanging out front. Alex moved away from him, giggling and flailing her hand in the direction of the building. "Look! It's a police station! Wonder what kind of crime they get around here? Wonder if they're hiring?..."

Gene lusted after her legs from a distance and leaned against a high stone wall. "Bolly, yer pissed." Car lights swung around the corner, a marked police car. Gene slipped his arm around her waist to get her off the road and allow the car to pass them on the narrow street. He pulled her close. "I'm sure they'd love to 'ave ya but there's no way I'd allow them to 'ave ya."

"They're not allowed to have me?" She pouted drunkenly.

"No." He growled into her ear. "You're mine." He slid his hand up her thigh and planted kisses her along the jaw line.

"I could learn Italian, catch criminals, swim in the sea…"

Alex giggled, into his face and Gene mumbled words against her lips. "They ain' havin' ya."

"No?"

"No fuckin' way." He manoeuvred her up against the wall and kissed her long and slow. As her hand dropped to the front of his jeans a small group of mopeds rounded the same corner and illuminated them with their headlamps. Gene tugged her by the hand, anxious to get home.

At the bottom of the gravel slope they found their car but the last twenty yards of track and stone steps leading up to the front door was in complete darkness. Giggling like crazy Alex allowed herself to be lead by Gene. "How on earth can you see anything? It's pitch black out here!"

"Come on you blind tart, move woman…the steps are there." Gene wondered why he was pointing when she obviously did not care to pay attention.

"I must be more pissed than you. Hold on I'll crawl up them." Alex felt the warm dusty steps with her hands and crawled up them easily. An act of which should not be attempted in daylight with an incredibly short skirt.

"Well, now…we've been here before—you temptress!"

Still giggling and in complete darkness Alex somehow found the right key on the second attempt. Gene's hands were exploring the tops of her thighs before he inadvertently woke up the neighbours.

"Ah! Fuck! Ow! Bloody 'ell!!!" Gene bellowed.

"Shhhhhh! Be quiet! What's happened? Alex hissed, almost as loud.

"That Godamn cactus…I backed into the bloody thin'. Ah! Fuck! Spines n' thin's."

"Hold on, hold on…I'll get the light…somewhere." Snorting out a silly laugh, Alex reached for the light switch she noticed in the afternoon. Nothing happened. "Shit, the lights don't work."

"Wot?!!!"

"Hold on, hold on…where's your lighter? I remember there being a candle near the sink." Gene dug it out of his pocket and slapped it into her open palm.

Alex flicked on the lighter, found the candle and instantly lit it, propping it up inside a coffee mug.

"Thank Christ for that! Wot the bleedin' 'ell is goin' on with our place, Bolls?" He shut the front door and flicked the switch on and off repeatedly to no effect. Gene walked closer to the candlelight to pick the last cactus spine out of his jeans.

Alex turned to face him and leaned against the kitchen worktop. "We're in. We're alive. Whatever shall we do now?" She drew her palms up either side of his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt. His shirt loosened and also feeling anxious he pulled it up and over his head.

"Been waitin' for this. Have missed ya." Gene ran his hands down her bare arms, his eyes moving slowly across the tops of her shoulders, pressing his body into her. She could feel his hardening cock and sobered almost instantly. He pulled the straps off her shoulders, her breasts were still covered but showing a tantalising glimpse of cleavage. His eyes flickered between these hidden curves and the serious look on her face, her gaze fixed on watching his eyes move over her body. Alex felt a pulse between her legs. _He looks incredible when he wants me._

Alex unbuttoned his jeans and drew down the zip and slipped her hands down the back of his boxers to feel the tensing muscles of his buttocks. "Kiss me, Gene."

He kissed her hungrily.

Alex moved her hand to lightly stroke the underside of his balls with the side of her finger. Gene whimpered into her mouth. His tongue moved against hers relentlessly. Alex adored the most soft and sensitive part of Gene's body. No longer able to stand Alex's teasing, he eventually pulled back from her hand and kicked off his shoes. He pulled down his boxers and jeans and used his feet to pull off his socks. Completely naked, he kneeled before her. Candle wax dripped on the kitchen worktop, the weak light from the single candle illuminated his head and shoulders in gold as he sank into the darkness. He pulled down her knickers and buried his head under her skirt. Alex held the edge of the tiled worktop as he moved his mouth on her. His hands griped and stroked her bare legs. Alex noticed golden locks of Gene's hair slide across the hem of her skirt from time to time. "God, that feels…you look so…good…" When she was about to lose control he rose to his feet and lifted her onto the cool tiles of the worktop.

"Been workin' too 'ard lately…'ave missed your...mmmmmmm…" A low growl escaped his chest as he noticed what she was doing.

Still wearing her dress, she had pulled down the bodice over her bare breasts. Gene rubbed his palm slowly between her tits as Alex writhed before him in inebriated lust. She leaned back on her hands and as Gene pulled her legs apart she lowered herself to lay on the cold tiles of the kitchen worktop. She wrapped her legs around him, begging for him to continue. He stood between her legs and pleasured himself and her.

In the morning Alex found herself gasping for water and blinking in the bright morning light—alone in the bed.

"Gene?"

No reply. _He's not here. The house is so tiny, he can't possibly hide. _

Alex visited the bathroom and discovered a note from Gene propped up against the burnt out candle mug.

_ A_

_ Gone shopping. Get your stuff. We're going out._

_ "X"_

_ G_

Standing stark naked in the tiny kitchen area. Alex held the note in her hand and sighed contentedly at the quotation marks around the 'X'. _Gene's way of showing waggling fingers. These worktop tiles are bloody cold but felt fucking fantastic last night._ They had been so involved and worn out with work, that they had not made proper love for some weeks and it was obvious to the couple that they would make the most of their break—A whole seven days.

_Day Two here I come._ Alex rushed to get ready. She had a quick bath, did her make up and hair and put on her new red bikini covered over with figure hugging pea green cotton dress. She threw a cardi in her bag along with towels and corkscrew. _Sightseeing with Gene Hunt. _She did not have a chance to anticipate Gene's arrival. She heard a guttural motor whirring close by followed by a strange, high pitched horn from below the stairs. After opening the front door open she leaned over the stone wall.

"Come on, Bolls!" Gene was sitting astride a rather charming Royal Enfield motorcycle. A plume of dust was settling around him as he bent forward over the handlebars readjusting the gear wires.

"Um, Gene…what the hell is that?" Alex pointed at the scene.

Looking rather satisfied with himself he propped his sunglasses up atop his head and squinted up at her with one eye open. "It's a motorcycle, Bolly…get yer shit!"

Rolling her eyes up into her head she ran back indoors, tossed the keys into her carrier bag, grabbed her sunglasses and slammed the door behind her. She raced down the steps. _Where? How? What? Gene Hunt._

"You do realise I'm wearing a dress?" Alex folded her arms in protest as she stood in front of Gene and the purring machine. _It looks beautiful, fun even, but I'm more worried about his crazy driving._

"Since when has yer dressing like a tart ever stopped anything? Get on! What are you? Eighty?"

Smiling with a mock chaste expression Alex adjusted her skirt slightly and ventured a leg over the leather seat to the back of him. She moved the strap of the bag further up her bare shoulder.

"Got somewhere for this?" Gene dangled a grocery bag from his finger. Smiling Alex peered into it. Wine. Some sort of sweet pastries. Apples. _Gene shopping_.

Just as she found a way to hold the bag safely on the back of the bike Gene shouted over the engine, "Cuddle up, Bolls! Hold on!" They sped off down the slope past the safety of their white Fiat and onto the single lane road leading out of town—Alex holding on for dear life but loving every second of it.

Alex held him firmly around the chest and shouted. "Where did you get it?"

Gene approached a fork in the small road and chose his route confidently. "Chief of Police. Giovanni. Saw us snoggin' last night, heard we were English, lent it to me—us. You…made an impression, Bolly." He gritted his teeth and revved the bike up a gear.

"Chief of Police? God, how embarrassing!" Alex shouted in his ear, noticing the road ahead was bringing them closer to the coast again.

"Not quite. He's about yer age. Is what you would call 'proper gorgeous'. Film star lookin' geezer. Told me about a beach, an' a secret grotto in the sea…somewhere around 'ere is a road…"

Gene slowed down and the bike fishtailed slightly as they pulled off the rural road onto a ridiculously steep downward track. _We've passed several roads. How does he know which one? _

The dusty track was framed on both sides by beautiful maritime pine trees. Alex could see a tantalising glimpse of azure blue sea through the macchia. The gorgeous smell of resin and herbs filled the air and long copper needles covered road, kicking out in an arch from underneath the motorcycles tyres. Gene dropped a hand over hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Alex pressed her nose into his back, smiled and breathed in deeply.

The path levelled out slightly and ran parallel to the sea for awhile. Eventually they climbed a sandy slope atop of which Gene slowed down enough to stand and straddle the bike and consider a statue of the Blessed Virgin.

"There she is! We're definitely goin' in the right direction. Think we're almost there." He sat down heavily on the bike again.

"Crikey! We've been driving for ages…and Blessed Virgins are everywhere in Italy...how are you so sure she's the right one?"

"God woman! Have you no sense of adventure?!!"

Gene revved the bike again and Alex used the opportunity to readjust the bag behind her and grab hold of his waist. The bike kicked out a plume of sand behind them as they descended the opposite side of the hill, this time a small pebble beach was in view and the path more or less ended and turned into a series of goat trails.

"Wow! Is this it? It's…stunning!"

Gene killed the motor and Alex slid off the bike, rubbing her ass. He set the bike up on its stand and turned to her.

"Giovanni told me 'bout it. Didn' want us shaggin' on the high street anymore so told me 'bout this place." He raised a flirtatious eyebrow at her. Gene's hair was tussled and dusty. He had not bothered shaving that morning. For the first time Gene had a proper look at her green dress. She could tell he approved because he had muttered to her one day in the office—"_You look nice in green."_

"We've been in Italy less than twenty four hours and you already know a Giovanni—who just happens to be the Chief of Police—he tells you about a secret beach and a secret grotto and lends you this wonderful motorcycle?"

"Told you he liked you. He wondered how an ugly mug like me managed to snag a 'signorina' like you—willingly."

Alex watched Gene rub his neck in anxiety and unnecessarily shake some sand off his boot. _Why does he do this? He knows I'm crazy about him and yet he still feels…insecure._

She smiled at him sweetly and lifted her bag onto her shoulder only for Gene to pull it from her hands, in a silent offer to carry it. They turned their attention to the small pebbled beach, one side was cut off by a huge cliff and the other made up of impossibly growing macchia, enormous boulders and low sand dunes. The water was made up of glorious shades of blue. They were completely alone.

"Hope you got your bikini on, Bolly, otherwise you'll be forced to skinny dip." Gene dropped the bag on the beach and tipped out its contents, apparently looking for the much anticipated garment.

"I have 'it' on…you'll be forced to strip, Gene."

He already started to kick off his boots and pulled down his jeans and shrugged his shirt off in one, revealing a simple pair of black swimming trunks. "Don' think so, Bolls." He roughly laid out the towels and reached for a pastry while he watched her slip her dress over her head. Gene obviously also approved of her suit because he stopped chewing and stared. Alex adjusted the bow tie fastening at the front of the bra.

"Mmmmm…Red—You temptress!!! The Quattro will be jealous, Bolls". _She's stunning. I love her skin, her body, her voice, her curls, her eyes—her everything._

"Well 'she' doesn't love you like I do."

Without answering her they sat on the beach and basked in the late morning heat for the first time. Not having breakfast, Alex bit into one of Gene's many pastries.

"Mmmmm…this is lovely…candied fruit and some sort of marzipan. Everything is just so lovely." Alex breathed in deeply and took in the sight of the beautiful beach in front of her.

Gene waited patiently. He tidied his clothes and fingered the gold chain around his neck. He permitted her to swallow the last bite and lick her fingers before jumping up and taking off down the beach to the water. With surprising speed he ran into the sea and dove in, reaching a long distance under the water before he surfaced. Alex picked her way down the beach, the pebbles hurting her bare feet, her elegant arms spread out trying to balance herself.

Treading water, Gene let out a frustrated sigh and yelled out to her. "Yer supposed to be a hardy policewoman, capable of anythin'!!! MOVE IT BOLLS!!!"

Laughing, Alex quickened her pace slightly over the worst of the pebbles to get the pain over with. Once in the water she dove under a small wave towards him.

Panting with the sudden chill of the water she swam over to him.

Gene took a subtle breath and dove beneath her and surfaced close behind. His arm encircled her waist to cuddle her.

"You n' seawater…kinda sexy, Bolly." He growled into her ear.

"Careful, Gene, the Carabinieri might hear you."

"Wot?!!"

"Never mind." Alex slithered away from him and swam backwards, the water feeling absolutely divine to both of them. "So where's this grotto then, Mister Hunt?"

Pointing towards the cliff Gene had never laid eyes on before he confidently informed her. "'round there…follow me." Before swimming too far away from her he turned to Alex and showed his characteristic pout of consideration. "If ya need rescuin' jus' wave yer bikini in the air…"

Alex struck the water with her hand to splash him but he had already ducked under the waves, surfacing a long way from her, "C'mon Bolls, yer laggin' again."

Gene floated on his back.

_Gene swimming—Extraordinary._ Alex thought as she kicked hard and moved her arms in long elegant strokes to try and catch him dozing on his back. Gene was too quick and seemingly not out of breath and enjoying himself as he moved away from her again, the cliff looking taller and more imposing up close as they rounded the coast.

Alex looked back at the distant beach with a worrisome expression and then back at Gene. As she rested and tread water she felt the swell of the sea was stronger. She was a good swimmer but being in such a remote area and in unfamiliar conditions, she was concerned. Before she could turn and call out to him, he was there, holding her hand.

"OK, Bolly? Yer OK. I gotcha. Don' worry."

Gene heard her expel her relief as he held her hand for awhile. Eventually he let go of her and swam close behind her, occasionally brushing up against her to guide Alex by the waist and swim strongly for the both of them with one strong stroke. "The grotto'll be worth it, Alex." Gene panted and spat out some seawater and chuckled confidently to himself.

After swimming past a series of large boulders, Alex was the first to spot the opening of the cave. Completely inaccessible from the land because of the steep limestone cliffs, she saw the dark entrance to the cave. The shadowy opening was in direct contrast to the pale limestone. It was enticing—Alex was glad she came. The pair swam close to the opening.

Gene entered the cave first, leaving Alex treading water safely outside. The opening was low and narrow, but after travelling a bit further in, Gene called back to her.

"It's amazin'!!! Alex—swim!!!" She heard Gene's voice echo slightly from within.

Alex kicked her feet and swam confidently into the cave, the water rapidly changing temperature—getting warmer the closer she got to Gene's voice.

Inside, impossibly clear waters of the most stunning shades of bright blue. A shaft of sunlight slanted in from a gash in the ceiling of the cavern, meters high above them. Reflections from the water flickered on the interior walls.

Alex swam to the middle of the inviting blue pool and marvelled and gasped at the spectacle. "Oh Gene!!! It's truly, truly beautiful!!!" She spun slowly in the water as Gene moved to the side of the pool to watch her. The water inside was warmed by a natural hot spring which trickled into the cave.

Gene loved to supply Alex with surprises. The grotto was so enchanting that Alex covered her mouth in awe. Gene admired the curious effect of the colour of her red bikini set against the brilliant blue of the water, her wet hair failing in dark ringlets across her ivory shoulders, the way her fingers moved on the surface of the water, the way she was enjoying herself. Gene found a place to stand in the water.

Alex's attention finally fell to Gene. The piercing blue light and heat in his eyes had an intensity all of their own. Her stomach flipped with nervous excitement. A drop of seawater fell from his chin. His freshly tanned face made even more handsome with the glistening of his gold chain. A single gold band was looped through it. Alex's eyes dropped to the ring.

"Gene?"

"Ya finally spotted it." His deep voice whispered low but she heard him perfectly. He fingered the ring as it dangled against his chest. He did not take his eyes off her.

"Gene?" His eyes traced the lines of her weak smile as it finally broke. She smiled shyly, wider.

"C'mere, Bolly. I wanna give ya somethin'." He swallowed hard.

Alex glided across the surface of the water towards him. A relieved smile moved across his lips. When she was close he lifted her leg to wrap it around his waist to anchor her. He undid his chain and slipped the ring off of it and held the tiny ring in front of her. He looked at it as he spoke.

"It's a promise ring." He rolled it between his thumb and index finger in front of her. "I wan' you to be mine—forever." He continued to speak slowly. "Don' need to get married. Jus' wan' you." He briefly glanced at her and then back at the ring. "If you should suddenly leave 'ere, I wan' this ring to remind you of…me…an' my love for you 'ere—now."

Tears appeared in Alex's eyes and rolled down her face as he spoke to her. Her body quivered in the warm water.

The ring, still held in his fingers, he finally looked into Alex's eyes. "Unbreakable—That's what we are, Bolly—I love ya. That's what this thin' means. Do you wan' it?"

Without speaking at first Alex just covered her mouth with her shaky fingers and nodded her head. Happiness was flooding at her from all sides. "Yes, Gene, I want it." Her lips—speechless again, quivered as she smiled.

"Good. Then gimme your hand."

Alex put her left hand in his and he slipped the little ring on her finger. She wrapped her legs and arms around him and he hugged her in his strong arms. She pulled back and with open lips kissed him slowly and repeatedly on the lips like she did all those months ago when she first let him know she loved him.

"I love you, Gene Hunt. Always have—always will."

Gene held her face and slid his tongue into her mouth and tasted her—The salt of the sea and the salt of her tears. Alex rubbed her hands either side of his chest, inciting mumbling growls from Gene.

"What's an incredibly sexy…" Kiss.

"…intelligent…" Kiss.

"…posh bird…" Kiss.

"…like you…" Kiss.

"…doing with an ol' Manc copper like me, eh?"

Alex squeezed her legs tighter around him and moved her hands around his neck to whisper slowly into his ear. "Well, Gene…if you really must know…" She tugged the top of his wet ear with her lips. She pulled back to look at him, licking the salt off her lips, raising a flirtatious, eyebrow. She began her onslaught.

"Your eyes, for a start…stop me in my tracks…several times a day. I do anything they say…" Alex looked down at his chest and traced a finger across it before tracing her eyes upwards to look into his, pausing only temporarily to notice his lips adjust into a sexy smile.

"I love your voice, your grumpiness, your swearing…"

Gene readjusted his grip on her, moving his hands to grip the sides of her upper arms, his thumbs slowly stroking the side of her chest.

"Go on…wanna know more, Bolly." He sniffed. He looked cheeky but shy.

"You save me…you're always saving me…" Alex shuddered. "You're witty, intelligent, incorrigible and…you're right…most of the time—sometimes…sometimes you are so right…" Her mouth revealed an enormous smile, aware what he was now doing. Gene's fingers had pulled on the tie at the front of her bikini top.

"I love the way you try and walk into your office from the kitchen with a greedy handful of biscuits…and you think I can't see."

"I love what you do with your hands." Not being able to resist, she leaned in and snogged him hungrily. And then pulled back.

"I love what you're doing with your hands now." Gene's thumbs were relentlessly stroking the sides of her breasts as he held her. His eyes fixed on her lips, her throat, her chest, her breathing. Her bikini top was open and dangling across her shoulders.

"I love your ridiculous handwriting, the slant of your printed letters when you set up a new crime file. It's just so…sexy…"

He stopped what he was doing. Gene's forehead furrowed into a puzzled scowl. He looked away from her, towards the bright opening of the cave, and back again. "Ya think me handwritin' is…sexy?"

Alex twisted her body in his arms and traced her fingertips along the tops of his shoulders. She titled her head seductively, all the while thinking, remembering, agreeing with herself. "Yeah—sexy."

Gene looked shell shocked. Yet another revelation about her that stirred something in his belly. "That's done it now…Bolly…" His eyes sparkled with lust.

He lolled his head between her breasts and groped them with his hands, feeling their weight and roundness. Alex hugged his head to her chest and gripped his hair.

"Good God, Gene, the way you touch me…don't stop."

He pried her off him and reached down her body to pull her bikini bottoms down under the water, dragging them down her legs with his foot. He moved her bra off her shoulders. "Don' worry, I'll dive down…after…for them…maybe..."

He moved her closer to the brightest part of the pool and let go of her so that he could somersault in the water to remove his shorts, delighting Alex with surprise, followed by a giggling shriek when he threw his trunks in the vague direction of her sunken bikini. "A deal's a deal, Bolly."

He pulled her by the hand to the other side of the pool. A wall of sandstone, eroded by the sea would be uncomfortable as hell but reasonably smooth. Gene pushed her against it and planted his feet solidly on the bottom.

"I want to make you moan, Bolly. I'm gonna make you moan and restore the reputation of this bloody grotto." He moved his fingers between her legs and stroked her while kissing her deeply. He hooked a leg around his hip and Alex lowered herself onto his stiff cock. And Gene moved lower to lick her breasts.

"I forgot to tell you something else I love about you."

"Oh yeah? Wot?" Assuming the obvious answer, he allowed a satisfied grin to crease his face.

"You whimper a lot. It's sexy as…_fuck_!" Alex whispered huskily into his ear.

Exasperated Gene began to stroke in and out of her and greedily rubbed her body up against the rock and groped her tits. As Alex began to lose herself he pulled out of her and used his fingers to tease her to orgasm. He let out an accidental whimper that echoed around the cave at the sight of her open mouth, arched back and swollen tits at the insistent pleasure he was giving her. Lost in what he was doing Alex's mewling turned into moans. He teased his cock between her legs and allowed himself to come hard in the water. Gene had her whole body in a tight squeeze around his body and he gradually let go of her as she relaxed.

Gene used his fingers to slowly trace a fascinating, imaginary line across her skin from her open red lips down over her chin to the smooth plain between her breasts. He adored the look she was giving him through her sated hazel eyes.

"What's sexy as fuck, Bolls, is your salt water tits…you've ruined me now."

{end of Chapter 17…more to come!}


	18. Chapter 18

**Unbreakable – Chapter 18**

This chapter contains fluff, some plot building and some very discreet smut and only one swear word.

Hope you like it. Reviews and re-reviews welcome.

*****

Alex tried to conceal her giggles by holding the back of her hand up against her face. "It's what is known in the future as 'going commando'."

"Wot the 'ell are people doin' in the future without any underpants on?"

It was not the only time Alex felt like rolling her eyes at Gene's literal translation of her little soundbites from the future. "Gene! It's only an expression!" She continued in a sarcastic teasing tone. "What I mean is…When people loose their swimming trunks…in grottos…in the future…they are forced to go commando and pull on jeans after stunningly romantic beach trips like this one…without…any…underwear on." She watched Gene pull his jeans up over his bare ass. "It's kinda…sexy." She added under her breath.

"It feels funny..." Gene paused to watch the candid moment of Alex looking at her ring. _She's happy._

Alex bent down and picked her green dress off the beach, shook the sand off of it and pulled it over her retrieved bikini. She caught a glimpse of her new gold ring. She held her hand in front of her to admire it properly for the first time. She could not stop the smile spreading across her face.

Gene fired up the motorcycle and helped Alex climb over behind him.

"I understood the message of your short pretty green dress before, Bolly, but jus' now I'm not sure wot it's sayin'? But I love it!" He smirked knowingly before facing forward on the bike. Alex furrowed her eyebrows in bewilderment and looked down at the front of her dress.

"Oh God!" Alex discovered her wet bikini top had soaked two large circles over each of her breasts. She burst out laughing as Gene shouted over the roar of the revving motorbike.

"Hold on!"

Gene's sense of direction had been impeccable in finding the perfect beach but the reverse journey was less straightforward. They had taken a few wrong turns and eventually ran out of petrol. Gene had to contend with Alex being the best negotiator in buying some petrol off of a team of dusty construction workers digging a well at the side of the road.

"Did they have to clap?" Gene pouted grumpily. "Jesus, wot's wrong with the men over 'ere? It's like they've never seen a beautiful women in their lives before."

Alex shrugged with her arms up in the air. "Yes, that was a bit odd. But next time it's your turn to do the negotiating. OK?"

Having finally approached the village the sound of the Royal Enfield engine within the confines of the narrow streets was exhilarating to Alex. Gene revved the engine and pivoted his body as he steered through the streets. Alex was holding him close around the waist with her face repeatedly brushing against his shoulder as the bike moved beneath them. She was addicted to the constant smelling of him. She purposely changed looking over his left shoulder for the right just so that she could brush her nose and face along his mane falling over the back of his neck and inhale deeply. Alex caught their reflection mirrored in shop windows as they speeded by. Her long bare legs folded seductively on the back of the bike. One strap of Alex's green dress had fallen off her shoulder. Gene's mouth was set in his characteristic pout, his blonde hair unkempt and dusty and his half-buttoned shirt fluttered in the breeze. Her fidgeting had not gone unnoticed. He loved it.

Gene slowed the motorcycle to a stop beside the main marketplace after having spotted two Carabinieri police officers, one of whom he had met earlier that morning. Both men were dressed in striking blue black uniforms with thick scarlet stripes down the sides of their trousers and plumed officer's caps. The only difference between the two uniformed officers were their distinguished rankings displayed on their tunics. The two officers had a relaxed but confident air about them.

_Gene wasn't kidding, they are proper gorgeous. What is with men in uniform?_ Alex thought.

Still sitting on the motorbike, Gene turned to her. "Alex, these are the officers I met this morning." Dismounting both men shook Gene's hand enthusiastically before eagerly drawing their attention to Alex, their eyes glinting. She immediately felt subconscious, smiling nervously as Gene looked on. She pulled a stray curl off of her forehead in the warm breeze, blushing slightly as she attempted to negotiate herself off the bike without her skirt flying up. _I probably look a complete mess. This is ever so slightly surreal that both of them are incredibly—gorgeous. They have probably assumed what we have been up to in the grotto—and standing in the middle of the street pissed last night. This feels ever so slightly embarrassing._

The senior officer of the two spoke in a thick but melodic Italian accent. "Miss Alessandra can I say, how happy I am to welcome you to my town. My name is Maresciallo Capo Giovanni DiPopolo and this man is my…a…how you say…my colleague…yes, Primo Maresciallo Luogotenente Salvatorio Giordano." I am the Marshal, or Inspector of the district and Salvatorio is my…a…lieutenant." Both men tipped a finger to their caps as a gesture of salute, intended to show chivalry in the presence of a beautiful woman.

Gene's eyes squinted slightly at the mention of 'Alessandra' until he silently reconciled the translation of her name in his own head. He had to admit to himself that being up close to the uniformed officers for the second time that day made him feel a bit jealous. The two men were enthralled with Alex. _Shit._

Delighted by their immense charm Alex instantly relaxed. Both men had a suave appearance and characteristically southern Italian features—long slender Roman noses, swarthy olive skin and shapely dark eyebrows. Alex drank in the sight of two immensely handsome men in stunning uniform. Having dismounted the motorcycle she shook both their hands in turn. "Such wonderful names! I am very pleased to meet you both. We are both enjoying our visit very much!" Salvatorio hooked his thumbs into his thick white leather belt and propped his boot on the sidewalk in a relaxed manner as his boss lead the conversation. Alex suspected the junior officer was on his best behaviour in the presence of his captain. She could feel his eyes on her. Gene's eyes were on Salvatorio.

"We…a…met Mister Hunt this a morning in the piazza and I…a…saw you last…a night…in the street. I was…a…very…surprised to discover two highly respected London detectives in my town." Salvatorio, forced to break his stare, glanced at the passing traffic. Alex stole a glance at Gene and smiled a little wider, trying to hide her blushing.

"Yes, London, it seems a world away from this beautiful place. We are on a much needed holiday." Alex gestured a hand towards the Royal Enfield, "I understand this is your beautiful motorcycle. Thank you for allowing us to borrow it. It has been absolutely wonderful to explore the seaside. It's so wonderful here."

Giovanni responded warmly and nodded at both her and Gene. As he spoke his hands gestured into numerous positions. "My pleasure, Signorina, my pleasure. Mister Hunt made enquiries this…a… morning …and I was more than happy to oblige." Salvatorio, perhaps not quite understanding English as much as his boss, and suffering under Gene's narrowed glances, moved away from the conversation to assist a wide lorry reverse out of a garage on the busy street.

Gene finally stepped into the conversation, speaking as though he was on his best behaviour. "Please—Call me Gene. I'd like to rent the motorcycle for the rest of the week if that's Okay?" He received an approving glance from Alex of the idea.

"Of course, of course! It's yours, it's yours!" The Primo Maresciallo then excused himself and his lieutenant. "I sorry, I sorry, I really must leave you…I am …a…late for—appointment." Gene nodded his approval at the deal and shook his hand firmly again before the officer tapped his cap to Alex for the second time. Alex beamed at the officers and waved goodbye. Salvatorio had lit a cigarette and was now resting his hand casually on his beretta. He waited patiently for his senior officer to complete his visit and lead them away before tipping the cap of his visor in polite acknowledgement, mainly towards Alex.

They watched the two Carabinieri walk away from them. Gene spoke first.

Gene straddled the bike once more. "Told ya, ya made an impression, Bolly."

She took her place at the back of the Royal Enfield and smiled flirtatiously with his back to her. "I think…Detective Ispettore Capo Eugenio Hunt…is jealous…"

Stifling his reply he simply lit a cigarette, clambered on the bike and fired up the engine, instantly regretting the sudden movement on his loose testicles. _Shit. Commando. Shit. Shit. Shit._

After returning to the cottage, Gene kicked off his boots and relaxed on the terrace as Alex busied herself in the bathroom. She found him asleep in a chair with his feet, crossed at the ankles, resting on top of the low stone wall. Both kittens, which had already spent an exorbitant amount of time sleeping on the shady terrace were now both draped sleepily along Gene's legs. One of the kittens was laying underneath Gene's hand as though he had fallen asleep stroking one of them.

_The lounging Manc Lion and his…friends. This truly is a rare sight._ Alex thought as she looked out of the front doorway. She could not resist creeping over to him. An orange striped kitten started to stir as Alex was about to surprise Gene.

"I may be dozin', Bolls, but I can tell yer 'bout to attack us." Gene sat up slightly in his chair and picked one of kittens and held it above him in the air, its back legs dangling either side of Gene's wrist and purring wildly.

Alex leaned over and hugged Gene from behind. She nuzzled and smelled dried salt in his hair, a smell she already missed since being indoors for a few minutes. Gene lowered the kitten and held it close to his chest where Alex had buried her both her hands down the front of his shirt.

"Yer excitin' the wildlife, Bolly."

"Do you mind?"

"Course not—keep goin'." _Going commando has advantages._

Alex murmured something into his ear and nuzzled him with her nose. Gene emitted a low growl from his chest, let the kitten join his brother on the floor to follow her back indoors. Just outside the door his mood changed dramatically. He walked over some cactus spines in his bare feet which had scattered around the cactus.

"Shit! Ah! Is that bloody cactus again…spines in me feet—prattish poxy thin'!"

Alex burst out laughing and guided the hobbling invalid to the bed. He flopped down in a heap. Alex kneeled down on the floor and tried to help him. "Let me see you big Manc woos."

"No! It 'urts!"

"Gene. I thought you were supposed to be a grumpy and tough police officer not a complete…wally."

"Who ya callin' a wally, Bolly?" Gene looked at the soles of his feet and two or three cactus burrs were stuck into each foot. Looking out the door Gene eyed the ancient cactus with a stern pout, "Wish I had my gun! I shoot the thin' from 'ere!"

Alex continued to giggle at his protests as she helped him pull the burrs out one by one. "You'll do no such thing. It's not attacking you Gene, they're just seeds. It's its way of procreating." After removing the spines Alex examined his feet, "There isn't even any blood."

"Well…" His temper dropped to an instant simmer.

"Well what?" She insisted with a flirtatious grin.

"I don' get any attention in this place…an' yer lustin' after foreign men in uniforms…an'…" Gene waffled grouchily.

"…and?" Alex quizzed with an arched eyebrow.

"I completely forgot…"

"Well let me remind you." Alex climbed onto the bed and kneeled close behind him. "I had my hand down the front of your shirt. And then you seemed to want to follow me…'here'."

Alex slowly assaulted Gene's ear with her tongue and stroked the palm of her hand across the contours of his chest. "I love you. Thank you for the ring—it means everything to me. I love you so much."

Gene felt the intensity in her voice. She stopped her caresses and used both her arms to pull her dress over her head. Before Gene could turn around she had slipped off her bikini bottoms.

"God, yer utterly irresistible. Lay down, Bolly." Gene watched her move to the centre of the bed and lay on her side, her red bikini top still intact. He mirrored her position and began to lightly stroke her bush with the backs of his fingers. "You…are such a beautiful woman, Alex." His voice barely a whisper, his eyes loving the look in her hazel eyes. "You made me a very happy man this morning."

As Gene rested his head on the pillow she rolled her body closer to him so that she could slowly ruffle his hair the wrong way. "You smell so sexy…" She buried her face and fingers in his mane, inhaling deeply "…makes me feel so horny." His hand slid over her bare ass and he pulled her close. She traced small kisses across his forehead and down his nose to his lips. She whispered, "I'm blissfully, utterly, totally, helplessly happy…Kiss me."

Gene whimpered and slid his fingers into the curls at the back of her neck and found her open lips. Alex was hungry for his tongue to meld with hers. "Yer perfect ass, Bolly…" He caressed and kneaded the flawless warm skin of her bottom as he snogged her, pausing only to whisper into her open mouth, "…still has sand stuck to it…bet yer seasalty all over."

Gene's hand dragged hard up her side, raking her rib bones to search for the front tie of her bikini. "Yer always so…but today…yer so…unbelievably sexy." He rolled her flat on her back and buried his face between her tits. She fumbled with the button and zip of his jeans. Freeing him just enough, she felt his fingers stroke between her legs. Alex began her onslaught of helpless incessant moans, driving Gene wild with desire. "Yer cunny…God…love it…so unbelievably wet, Bolly." He lazily stroked his cock in and out of her—his jeans barely over his ass. Alex pinned her leg around him and arched her back.

They exhausted themselves.

Gene flopped on his back, his sweaty neck loving the coolness of the pillow. Alex lay on her stomach, her legs apart, one knee bent, her foot pivoting back and forth in the air. She felt loose sand between the skin of her belly and the bedsheet. The rest of the bedclothes hung off the side of the bed. Her bikini top dangled over the headboard. She had absentmindedly kneaded his jeans into a ball with her feet and the ball was now pinned between the mattress and the footboard. Gene kicked the rest of the blankets to the floor and pulled a cool white sheet over them for a cuddle.

"Must get a 'ouse on the seaside n' shower you with jewels…if yer like this everytime…"

"Like what?" Alex was suddenly clamped by one of his legs over the backs of her thighs.

"Devourin' me like a crazed posh banshee…"

Alex smacked her lips in shrewd satisfaction. "Ah, Gene, if I told you…you wouldn't believe me or it might frighten you a little or it might gross you out or the sheer biology just might…bamboozle you."

Gene's eyes stared blankly at the ceiling in wonderment. "Really? Wot are you on about, woman?" With one leg still pinning her down, he raised himself up on one elbow and jammed a fist under his pouting chin to examine her. "Wouldn' believe you? Gross me out? Biology? Need to tell me all the filthy details!" He could tell from the look on her face that she was provoking him—a game he loved to play with her but this time he was also bewildered and curious.

_It'll be fun to see him gobsmacked. Here it goes. _"Menstruation. Tampax. I think you have used to use the term 'laying an egg' or 'the decorators are in'. I heard Ray once refer to it as 'the curse of the white mice'…"

"Oh." Gene raised his eyebrows, held them there in a frown and let out a slow sigh.

"As I suspected, you're speechless…"

"No—No—I'm…thinkin', digestin' what yer sayin'—that's all. Wot yer sayin' is that…

_He's gobsmacked_. "Yes?" She expected a fumbling response.

"Ah…not sure what yer sayin'…but I ain' grossed out. Want to…know…"

"Well, for a few days a month I…when I'm ovulating…" She paused to check if Gene winced or flinched or went pale. He was fine—absorbed even. Alex continued her educational speech with a flirtatious grin. "…I'm more sensitive…everywhere. Everything is titillating…and…um…I'm horny…basically..."

"Christ on a bike!" Gene wheezed slowly and flopped down on the bed to stare at the ceiling in wonderment again. "You shoulda told me this months ago. I feel like I've missed out on…thin's."

Alex smoothed her hand down his chest and jiggled his paunch playfully. "I thought you already knew. You were married for years."

Gene laughed awkwardly, mainly because of the tickling. "Don' know what the fuck I did with my time before you rocked up." Alex sat up and looked down on him, her legs curled to the side like a mermaid. She saw his mood darken slightly. Gene continued to look at the ceiling.

_Shit. I shouldn't have mentioned the Ex. _Alex thought.

"My Ex jus' wanted ta fuck me. I…thought…used to think…that's what married life was…s'posed ta be like—Quite boring really." Gene sniffed and sat up slightly on the pillow. His gold chain rolled slightly against the top of his chest.

Alex felt her heart melt and ache. She watched his long lashes move slightly as his eyes slid left and right in thought before she responded. "I know exactly what you mean." Alex noticed the contrast of the white linen sheet against his newly tanned skin.

Gene's eyes pierced into hers with a shy smile. "You n' me…we're different. Aren't we?"

Alex held up her ring to admire it yet again in his presence. "Feels utterly, unbelievably, blissfully…different. It's wonderful." Gene witnessed a huge spontaneous smile move across her face.

"Unbreakable, Bolly. That's wot we are." He cocked his head to the side in sudden realisation. "Shit! We left the bloody door open!"

Alex turned in the direction of the door. Late afternoon sun streaming in. "You didn't seem to mind…earlier". Her eyes glinting at the memories of the ridiculously great sex enjoyed repeatedly that afternoon. She felt another huge surge of attraction towards Gene's newly adopted pout and posture. His head now rested against the pine headboard, strands of his hair were clinging to it with static. Her bright red bikini had dried sand stuck inside one of the cups. She noticed a whole new glow of his newly tanned skin had against his silver eyes. Alex was lost again.

"Somebody coulda jus' walked in…" He trailed off.

Alex gestured an arm in the air dramatically. "Gene, look where we are. It's a village. There isn't even enough population for people to 'accidentally' walk in…except maybe a goat…or something…"

"Only lived in large cities, Bolly. Not in shaggable locations with olive oil drippin' down yer chin an' blue grottos." He heard his stomach growl, his mind starting to drift to thoughts of food. "Grew up aroun' concrete an' grey and an chewin' gum stuck to it all."

"That doesn't mean it's ugly."

_Statements like that are exactly why I'm crazy about her._ "I know. What makes it ugly is cruel scum."

"Is that why you became a policeman?" Alex smoothed the sheet around her shoulders. She was enjoying the view of Gene's naked chest.

"Always wanted ta be one, Bolly. Got into it because I knew it was a life an' a livin'. S'pose you joined the force to ogle officers in uniform…"

"Yes that was the only reason." She said sarcastically.

"Got one at 'ome n'all."

"What?"

"A uniform that'll make yer 'omones flip n' shag me lifeless."

_He's telling me this because of Giovanni and Salvatorio_. She recalled the day she found his black dress uniform it hanging at the side of his wardrobe. "Mmmmmm I like the sound of that." She sighed heavily. "I've seen it."

"Been snoopin' 'ave ya?" His chin raised high in the air, looking down his nose at her.

"Investigating…I would call it. A bit of lusting…was involved too." She allowed the sheet to drop off her shoulders.

"Lustin'?"

"Yeah." She purposefully moved an arm across her stomach to press her breasts slightly together. Gene noticed.

"I 'ave an idea." A glint evident in his eyes.

"Oh?"

"I'm bloody starvin'…'ave only eaten a few breakfast thin's this morning…you must be starvin'…how 'bout you move your gorgeous ass…" He raised his arm to point in the direction of the bathroom and used the same finger to trail lightly along the curve at the side of her breast. "…into that bathroom…I'll follow ya, press ya up against those cold tiles an' we'll make good use of somethin' in the shower."

"Something?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, somethin'."

{end of Chapter 18…more to come!}


	19. Chapter 19

**Unbreakable – Chapter 19**

This chapter contains super fluff and plot building.

Hope you like it. Reviews and re-reviews welcome.

*****

Even though the sun had set lovely warmth still radiated off of the cobblestones as Gene and Alex made their way down through the village. They chose to eat at the same ristorante. Arriving early, the same table proved to still be the best in the charming restaurant. The number of kitchen staff seemed to have multiplied overnight. Alex suspected that a Saturday night might be the cause of the sudden surge. Numerous male staff of differing ages traipsed past their table, busying themselves lighting candles, delivering cutlery, carrying wooden cases of wine. The bartender caught their eye and nodded and smiled politely.

Gene copied Alex by ordering Coca Cola. However instead of just her one soft drink. He gulped them down three, one after the other.

"Thirsty?" Alex was also parched but could not resist teasing him.

"I'm dying of thirst, Bolly. All that swimmin', the salt suckin' it out of me…an' all the rest of it this afternoon…has me gaspin'."

"All the rest of it?"

"Yes! The insatiable Alessandra Hun…I mean, Drake…the insatiable Alessandra Drake." Gene tried to camouflage the faux pas by chomping on ice found at the bottom of one of his glasses and scratching an imaginary itch on his neck.

_He wanted me to hear that but then balked._ Alex flicked her eyes at Gene but decided to store away that remark for future reference. Although she had knocked a few corners off of his 'up-tight side' since their relationship blossomed, he still had the amazing capability of coming up with incredibly romantic and spontaneous gestures—none of them lifted from a book. The motorcycle, the amazing grotto and his wholehearted declaration about the ring is a memory that she could live on for years. _A promise ring is much more personal and sincere. I love it. It's a perfect fit. How did he know?_ She rubbed the ring lightly with her thumb.

"Isn't the food here wonderful? I could live here for the rest of my life!" Alex slowly started to make her way through the menu translating what she could, mentioning various dishes he may like. Gene sat in his chair enjoying the smell of her perfume mingling with wonderful smells of marinated olives. He stared into space—knackered, relaxed, happy and content. Alex disturbed his stare inadvertently by lifting off her chair to smooth a wrinkle of her skirt underneath her. Gene produced a macho sniff and smoothed his hands down his chest and paunch. It was a gesture he did for himself in an attempt to show bravado in her presence. He was attempting to look like a man not exhausted by great sex and not completely and utterly besotted with the woman at his side. He knew he was failing.

Alex noticed everything.

"Does it say anythin' about oysters? I think if yer 'ormones keep flippin' out I'll be forced to eat a few—hundred—of those thin's..."

"So you're not freaking out about them?"

"Wot? Oysters?!!!"

"No—hormones."

"I 'appen to have a very high regard for your 'ormones, Bolly. Keep it comin'."

Gene watched a young man walk by their table for the third time in ten minutes, paying too much attention to Alex than was strictly necessary. The fourth time the man felt the brunt of Gene's ferocious glare—readable in any language.

"I think the Gene Hunt Food Appreciation Project should be enforced tonight!"

"Wot is it this time? Roasted Carabinieri?" Gene wondered if the insect hovering around the flickering candle was a mosquito. _Do they get mosquitoes here?_

"No, no. Not cannibalism but…carpaccio! I'm confident this kind of thing will cater to your Manc Lion diet preferences." Alex announced.

"Ya 'ave a good track record, Bolls. Let's 'ave some." He fingered the cutlery in anticipation of a much needed meal. "I also wan' the biggest pizza available to 'umanity—ham, mushroom—an' a beer. Lots of ice cold beer."

The same bartender as the previous night approached their table. Gene flashed him a micro-thin smile of acceptance. Alex shut the menu and smiled brightly at him. She intended to start off with a bit of known Italian, and resort to a bit of improvising and some sign language. "Buona sera! Um…une carpaccio, due…E prosciutto e funghi pizza—grosso pizza, e une e capperi, per favore…and…um…due beera, per favore."

"Sì, sì, grazie signorina, grazie. OK." The bartender nodded and grinned widely and took their order to the kitchen.

Alex watched him go, pleased that she had somehow managed to cobble enough Italian together to be understood. "The grammar was screwed but I don't think we'll starve." Alex paid attention to the swinging doors, eagerly anticipating food, her stomach growling.

Gene found himself quietly watching her candidly again. Her face was soft and relaxed. He noticed new freckles had appeared across her nose in the short time they had been enjoying the southern Italian sun. Her make up was soft and subtle. She glowed.

Alex could feel his eyes on her again and she basked in it. She pretended to examine a candle on a nearby table until she could not stand it any longer. She gently leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Gene?"

"Hmmmm?"

"You OK? You're so—mellow."

_Oh bugger it! She's caught me. _He hesitated and swallowed slowly. He nodded. "Fine. Fine. Jus' a little knackered."

Her hazel eyes had searched out his.

"Alex…" He draped an arm around her chair and then smoothed his hand down her back and leaned towards her. "I won' forget to tell ya later, but thought I'd tell ya now…"

"Yes? What?" She asked sweetly—patiently.

Alex watched his long lashes rise and his eyes look completely unguarded, into hers. "I love ya."

The look he was giving her made her melt. "I know. I can feel it—It's wonderful." She whispered. "I'll love you forever—crazy about you…" She traced a finger along his jaw and lips and held his face.

"Bolls?"

"Hmmmm?" Alex mumbled tenderly.

"Food's here."

"Oh, God, sorry—ah…ah… scusi, scusi.." Alex blushed wildly and did not know where to look when a proud middle aged chef placed a huge beautiful plate of food in front of them. He shuffled their cutlery and moved their candle around the table to make space in a fussy, careful way to accommodate the huge platter.

The rotund man gave them both a fatherly, adoring look. "Scusi, scusi..l'amore è così bello…belissima…" He clapped his hand lightly and patted Gene on the back. Gene froze slightly but relaxed and nodded at the man and flashed a genuine smile. Gene watched the man rub his hands on the way back to the kitchen.

Gene raised his eyebrows. "S'pose I chose the wrong moment there…sorry!" He scanned the plate with his trademark pout and furrowed forehead. "Blimey, Bolls! Wot's this again?"

"It's carpaccio. And you always choose the right moment for—everything."

"Car-patch-e-o. Wot is it?"

"Um…thinly sliced…um…raw beef with lemon, seasoning and a peppery salad called rocket…"

"Raw meat?"

"It's hard to describe the taste but I promise you'll love it."

Gene said nothing, took his fork and used his fingers to fold over a huge slice. Alex noticed there was even salad sandwiched in there somewhere. _His aversion to salad has improved. _She squeezed some lemon juice onto it before he placed it into his mouth.

He chewed it without giving anything away. Gene swallowed. "Blimey! Food like this repairs everythin' after the afternoon we've had." He used his fingers to dangle a few pieces into his mouth like a gannet. Licking his fingers enthusiastically.

Alex giggled and nodded. She loaded up her fork and the two of them devoured the whole plate. "So delicious, absolutely stunning."

"You're an animal, Bolls." Gene chuckled.

The couple happily chatted, guzzled beer one after the other and Alex grabbed her forehead when she saw the sheer size of the pizzas they had ordered. Gene attempted to slide his knife across his pizza and gave up. Bubbling melted mozzarella oozed and thin slices of ham and wild mushrooms were being dragged off the base.

"Fuck cutlery n' politeness!" He gave up and tore off large pieces of pizza with his fingers and Alex followed suit. Somehow Gene managed to eat his entire pizza and pick the ham off what was left of the pizza Alex could not manage.

Gene bent down close to the table, leaning towards her. "Bolls?"

"Yeah?" _I bet this going to be something about that cactus he hates._

"You know 'bout those cappuccino thin's you keep talkin' 'bout?"

"Yeah?"

"We should 'ave some cappuccinos."

"OK…but why are we whispering?"

Gene looked around the restaurant discreetly, careful of eavesdroppers. "They're from the future aren't they? Or at least in England they're in the future? Right?" Gene suddenly wondered why she was giggling at him. His eyebrows instantly knitted together, his pout firmly intact, looking grumpy. "Yer laughing at me?"

Alex tried to subdue her fits of giggling to no avail, Gene plunked an elbow belligerently on the table to wait for her to—behave, in his view. "Drake! What the beedin' 'ell?!!!"

The argument was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Giovanni at their table. "Ah Gene, Alessandra—have a been trying to find you!"

Gene rubbed the palms of his hands against his trousers, wondering whether the Italian police officer had overheard their argument in anyway. Alex gave him a surprised but welcoming smile. "Giovanni! Buona sera!" She waved her tall glass of beer in the air. "Care to join us for a drink?" She adored the melodic sound of his accent. _He's like Luigi. I must thank Luigi for the rest of my life for this wonderful trip._

Giovanni, still in uniform, raised his hands to politely refuse. "No, no, perhaps, a some other time. I am due to meet my wife at the home. We have the dinner together…"

Gene interrupted. "Giovanni—you said you were lookin' for us?"

"Ah, yes, only to pass some information to you. We had a man at the a station. A man with the hair…a like the orange…you know? He say he was a looking for two London police officers. I thought you might a want to know—so I find you."

Gene and Alex froze. Gene's eyes pierced knowingly into Alex's.

"Martin Summers." Gene hissed.

{end of Chapter 19…more to come!}


	20. Chapter 20

**Unbreakable – Chapter 20**

This chapter contains fluff, angst and plot building. It is probably worth Googling some images of the Carabinieri and getting a box of tissues ready. Giovanni, is pronounced, Joe-vanny, the Italian variant of John.

Hope you like it. Reviews and re-reviews welcome.

*****

Gene stood bolt upright from the table. He gave Giovanni a fierce and desperate look. "Did you tell him where we were?!!! Did you tell him where we're stayin'?!!!" Gene instantly regretted telling the officer earlier that day about being detectives from London. _It can only be Summers. How in the hell did he know to find us here?_

Maresciallo Capo DiPopolo was temporarily confused and struggled with the translation of Gene's quick sentences. However he managed to catch up and responded calmly and professionally. "Sir, a Eugeno, I am a senior a police officer used to dealing with the strange people—I tell him nothing."

Gene, still on edge, looked at the officer and nodded silently with a stony expression. Alex stood up from the table and hugged her arms, suddenly feeling a chill, her expression matching Gene's. It was obvious to Giovanni that he had made the appropriate decision to seek them out. He was glad he found them when he did. It was obvious to him that the news of the stranger in his town was disturbing his new found friends. Giovanni experienced an odd feeling from the man who visited him.

Gene's eyes frantically looked around the restaurant and through the wide open doors to what he could see of the piazza. No sign of Summers but it was not as though Gene expected to see him so soon. The other diners in the ristorante were beginning to notice the discussion between their local Capo and the strangers. Gene could feel several curious pairs of eyes on them. His attention turned to Alex. Her face was pale and her eyes vulnerable but he could tell she was already formulating a plan—her eyes moving slowly back and forth in thought. "Giovanni…this is serious…need too…"

"Perhaps…a please…let us have the words in the private—No?" Giovanni held his arm and hand out in a gesture to leave the restaurant, pointing instead to the back of the room. "I a know the back exit."

The bartender, recognising a small drama unfolding in his ristorante approached them. Speaking in Italian with his voice low and discreet Giovanni informed the man of their sudden departure. He nodded and returned behind the bar without a second glance. Gene put his arm around Alex's shoulders and they walked to the back of the dining room with Giovanni straight behind them.

Gene and Alex found themselves being led out into a warmly lit back alley. A narrow cobblestoned lane serviced long terraces of stone buildings. The alley was illuminated by weak electric lamps strung along wires precariously zigzagging down the street. Kitchen staff and chefs which had been relaxing near a warm stone wall, smoking cigarettes, sitting on wooden boxes and chatting amongst themselves suddenly noticed the three visitors. Some of them looked shocked that the beautiful woman diner they had been catering to and her possessive companion were being lead away by their local police chief. Giovanni chastised them in Italian and smiled warmly at Alex. "Please, this way." He gestured. Gene followed close behind. Thoughts were racing through both of their heads.

As they followed Giovanni he assured them. "The a station is very near, please, a little further. We talk there." The escorted walk would have otherwise been charming if they had not had Summers on their minds. They walked past couples chatting companionably on their terraces, enjoying the warm Saturday evening atmosphere. Small cats sat grooming themselves amongst terracotta pots of herbs. A large lady was tending a small backyard garden watering tomatoes. Two young boys playing football were called in for bed by their mother. Their ball bounced straight in front of Giovanni who caught it and warned the boys politely. "Ascolta la tua Mamma."

"Sì capitano." The two boys gave a playful salute. Alex could not help but smile warmly at the boys before they both raced home through a back gate.

Just a few steps further they spotted a familiar Carabinieri sign glowing high above what appeared to be the back entrance to the station. A marked car and a motorcycle were parked near the back steps, leading downwards.

"Come, please!" Giovanni confidently descended the stairs and opened a reinforced door with his keys. "This is a where we bring a the prisoners." Gene followed Alex downwards. As the threesome had walked the short distance to the station, Gene kept making backward glances to see if they were being followed or if anyone appeared to pay too much attention to them. There was no one.

Just inside the basement of the station Giovanni turned on a bank of lights which illuminated the whole of the downstairs of the building. A long corridor stretched from back to front of the building and there were stairs opposite, heading upwards to the administrative offices and the main reception. The small provincial station looked like any other that Gene and Alex had visited in their long careers.

"We talk in here." Giovanni lead them into an interview room. A simple table and four chairs where the only furniture. Alex leaned against the table with her hands gripping the side of it with nervous tension. Gene stood in the middle of the room with his hands in his pockets, standing on the back of his heels, pouting and craving a cigarette.

The Carabinieri police officer briefed Gene and Alex of the strange encounter he had with Summers just hours earlier. "A man, a well dressed a man, came to the station this a evening. He say he look for an Inglesi couple, he describe a man, a woman—you of course. He say he a friend. He was tall, orange in the hair and he had a big…a…a big nose—yes. He was a tall man." Giovanni tried to remember a few more details. "I though he strange. I thought why would a friend ask the Carabinieri? Why not go to go to your a house. I suspect I make the right a decision—No? To keep a quiet? It was a…how you say—a precaution—No?"

Giovanni continued. "He seemed to know you were in my village, but not where you stay. I told a him that I not know you. I wrote down the details and he say he come back to me tomorrow. He was…how you say…insistent? Yes…demanding. He, to me, seem like someone not wanting to find the friends on the holiday…but something else. I tell him nothing."

Gene smiled at the man and nodded. "Completely the right decision—it would not have been a pleasant surprise to have this bloke suddenly walk up to us in the street!" Gene rubbed his forehead and began to tell what they knew. "Giovanni, the man you describe is wanted for murder in London. 'is name is Martin Summers, a disgraced policeman in fact. 'e uses an alias—another name—of Boris Johnson. 'e shot a young London police officer in the 'ead at a construction site earlier this year, trying to cover up the evidence this young chap 'ad against 'im. The gun was left in the mud beside the body with the fingerprints of Martin Summers clearly on it. This man, Giovanni—is sick! My officers an' I found out where 'e lived. The walls of his place…" Gene paused to look at Alex and she gave him a weak smile as assurance to continue. "…were covered in photographs of my Alex."

Alex thought it surreal to be watching Gene standing in a foreign police station on the most romantic day of her life, talking about the creepy enigma that is Martin Summers. _Gene's in police mode now. Why is Summers here? What does he want with us? Where has he been all this time?_

Gene walked to the opposite wall, patted his pockets and found his cigarettes. He shook the packet open and offered one to Giovanni, who nodded his acceptance.

"Sì, sì —why not? Grazie, Eugeno." Gene lit Giovanni's fag before his own and leaned up against the wall with his heel up before continuing his briefing.

"This man is dangerous, Giovanni—a murderer. He has a hold on Alex—is obsessed with her. He used to follow her around, takes photos an' thin's. He was also an insider in a large gold bullion robbery attempt in London. My department of course quashed the whole robbery—put several people away. Summers, however gave us the slip and completely disappeared—'e disappeared right off of the face of the earth 'til now." Gene did not see the need to mention Project Rose and the interlinking with the gold robbery blag. It was a huge case that Alex and Gene cracked together. With her knowledge of the future and knowing details of the gold blag coupled with Gene's knowledge of the police corruption—they blew the top off of Project Rose.

As Gene spoke Giovanni took small drags on his cigarette and blew smoke up to the ceiling. As he paced the small room he repeatedly glanced at Alex from time to time, concerned about her. Only when Gene had finished his briefing did he speak. "You are here on the holidays…why has this man come here to find you? If he is a wanted criminal—why come to the Carabinieri?"

Gene rubbed his necked and raised his eyebrows. He was confused by Summers' choice as well. Addressing Giovanni directly and sincerely Gene sighed and shook his head. "No idea. A friend of ours in London, Luigi Rossi, he owns the trattoria across the street from our police station—we're stayin' at his holiday place up the hill. This man—Summers—must have got wind of our 'oliday from 'im by accident an' the name of your town from the car rental company at the airport. Why he's here tryin' to find us 'ere is a complete mystery…but it can' be good, Giovanni."

"I see, I see. What action do you recommend, Eugeno?"

Since walking to the station Gene made a U-turn on the regret he felt earlier. By meeting Giovanni in the square earlier that day and befriending him and letting him know the nature of his and Alex's profession in London both Gene and Giovanni had inadvertently averted disaster. In the square Gene had even shown Giovanni his warrant card. Having a murder suspect ask for someone at the police station and then being batted away by a competent and discreet senior officer is something that impressed Gene immensely. Although Gene was not used to liaising with foreign police stations he had a rough idea of protocol.

Gene thought aloud and Alex stood up from the table and walked to his side. "Need to telephone London, my boss, Chief Superintendent, Charles Manford, need to inform Interpol and also to pass the word out to the Carabin—you lot…"

"Yes the Carabinieri." Alex finished for him. "Your whole Corps needs to be on alert about Martin Summers. If we had access to a telephone Gene could put a call in to our superior officer and various London police departments can then interlink with your country with the help of Interpol…"

Alex paused, mainly because she was not entirely sure of multinational police links in the 1980s. _Interpol certainly exists but with the EU has not quite formed yet… _"Also it would be wise if Gene and I left town and found somewhere safe to stay for a couple of days."

Gene broke in. "I know we 'ave no jurisdiction down her in Italy, Giovanni…but…ah…we would appreciate your full attention on this one—it's personal—very personal. This bloke, Martin Summers, used to be a policeman. Now he's a cop killer. An' he'll be after us. He had a lot to lose when the gold blag went tits up…I mean, he'll want revenge because my Alex here had key information regarding the attempted gold bullion…um…heist—he's on the run." Gene found himself mumbling, confused himself of the intermingling cases and involvement in their own complicated lives.

Alex gave Gene a small smile of encouragement. It was a lot of information to get across whilst on unfamiliar soil mixed with the effects of alcohol and the need for sleep. Alex excused herself to use the loo to freshen up leaving Gene and Giovanni alone.

The officer asked, "Alessandra. She strong—No?"

"The best, Giovanni, the best." Gene sighed.

"You care deeply for this woman, I see this in you."

Gene confided in his new colleague. "It's more than that—I love 'er." Gene sat down heavily on the same corner of table Alex had been sitting earlier. Giovanni could see the whites of Gene's knuckles as he gripped the side. "If anythin' were to 'appen to 'er…I'd…". Gene hesitated. "I need a gun…" He dropped his eyes to the officer's boots.

Despite the advancing night Giovanni did not disappoint. The facilities of the Carabinieri station were at their disposal. Gene made the appropriate calls and eventually got through to SuperMan's bedside telephone. It was near midnight in London.

Since their relationship began Gene and Alex had solved several significant crimes and gained a reputation for themselves amongst their new superiors. They discovered that although several senior officers were bent, that did not include everyone. After a major reshuffle, sackings, forced retirements and criminal charges, Chief Superintendent, Charles Manford, was a formidable replacement for SuperMack. Gene watched his actions carefully over several months and his trust in the man grew and grew. Although he was not much of a hands-on policeman, SuperMan was an expert office politician and senior administrator. Gene learned that to supply SuperMan with high grade collars and good public relations on the ground worked in Gene's favour. In turn SuperMan supplied Gene with top grade gossip from above—freeing up Gene's loathing of grappling with smarmy senior personalities which bored and baffled him.

SuperMan was Gene and Alex's biggest fan. By putting in a call to SuperMan late at night they knew the best people in London would be dealing with Interpol within minutes of his putting the phone down. Fax machines sprung to life and numerous photographs of Summers began to spill out onto the Carabinieri office floor and all around the surrounding districts, including Naples.

Gene and Alex had long since disappeared out the back door of the station and into another borrowed car. Gene approved of this one—a rather pretty Alfa Romeo Spider—it was red and had a fifth gear. They paused just long enough to collect what few possessions they brought with them from Luigi's house. As Alex headed down the steps with her things, Gene hesitated and grabbed a pencil from a kitchen drawer. Standing just inside the doorway Gene scrawled a message to no one but himself within the flaky whitewash high up over the door.

**I l ove Ale ss andra Hunt**

At one in the morning the pair were on the road and driving back to Naples.

Soon after the Alfa Romeo wound its way in the dark along the hills out of town Alex began to give in to sleep and Gene was glad of it. He had found a small car blanket in the boot and encouraged Alex to relax. Her small frame curled up in her seat, the blanket warming her bare shoulders. Her temple rested lightly on the headrest facing away from him. They both knew they were completely safe for the moment but it was best to leave town, regroup and find out what the Carabinieri could dig up for them. Summers, if he was holing up somewhere should be easy to find and the local police were the best men for the job.

In the station earlier Gene received permissions to carry a firearm. Giovanni supplied him with one of the berettas out of the stores along with a spare box of bullets. The two men had shaken hands warmly. Gene assured him he would be in touch. As they were leaving Giovanni's station, he pulled Gene aside. "Eugeno, I remember a something else—a curious a detail. This man, he say something about the angels—'that even angels can die'. Curious thing to say—No? Your man, your suspect—is a strange..."

Gene felt a chill down his spin at Giovanni's words. "Angels?…I see…thanks…ah…Giovanni, you've been a huge 'elp."

Why Summers had come to seek them out in Italy was a complete mystery to them. During the drive Gene looked over at her sleeping frame as the cars engine whirred along the empty motorway. _What does he want with my Alex?_ _What does he know about me?_ With fewer drivers out on the road Gene was able to concentrate better in the unfamiliar driving conditions. He followed the signs to Naples and held his head against his fist for most of the journey, swearing under his breath. He had to have a serious talk with Alex in the morning.

Giovanni had told them about a particular area in Naples which was full of small, privately owned la pensiones. Although Gene was confused by the maze of streets he got his bearings from the shape of the bay and somehow managed to find the area described. Gene parked the car near two old men who were sat relaxing in chairs, smoking cigarillos on the street. Although it was late at night people were still out enjoying themselves in quiet bars. Gangs of young people buzzed around on whining mopeds and accumulated on streetcorners. Street cleaners leisurely moved along the streets toting brooms and cleaning up the worst of the mess and chatted to kitchen staff on breaks. A warm summer breeze still swept through the streets from the sea.

"Wake up, Dozy Knickers…" Gene surrounded her small fist with his hand and gave her a gentle squeeze. She woke up immediately.

"Are we here? Already?"

"An' in one piece too. You mind waitin' 'ere a sec. Need ta to find us a room."

Before answering Gene was out of the car, speaking to the old men and sharing a smoke with them. Within a minute one of the old men rose from his chair and pointed up the street. Gene glanced back at Alex sitting in the car, raising his eyebrows in a cheeky gesture. He nodded at the two men and turned back on his heel towards the car. Alex stepped out onto the street and pulled the blanket around her like a shawl, her hip leaning against the side of the car door.

"There is something about your Manc charm—isn't there?"

He was glad to see her feeling like old self after their evening's shock. He smiled warmly at her. "In that case, do you mind if yer me Mrs for the night? These…ah…traditional Catholics…might look at the likes of us an'…"

"Does this mean I get to nag you?" Alex looked at him through narrow, flirtatious eyes.

Gene chewed the inside of his cheek as he dug their bags out of the back of the car. Although he wanted to lighten the mood for her, he still seemed distant. He said nothing in response until they were safely booked into the pensione recommended by the old man on the street. Inside their very clean and charming room Gene sighed and plunked down their bags. Alex turned on a lamp on the bedside table and noticed the room opened out onto a small iron balcony, curtains swayed in the warm breeze. She could hear pigeons cooing quietly as they roosted in the eaves just outside their room. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down on top of him on the bed. "Ya've been downgraded to Ms Drake."

"If I'm not your wife can I at least still be your 'Mrs'?" She looked into his dreamy silver eyes.

"K." He answered distractedly and rolled her off him. Alex could tell he was still trying to disguise his worry and failing miserably. Thoughts of Summers were beginning to penetrate his conscience. Although they were safe for the moment Gene needed more assurance. He bent down and unzipped his bag to pull out the Beretta Giovanni had provided. He tore open the box of bullets and quickly loaded it, cocked it and laid it within the circle of light thrown by the bedside lamp. Feeling slightly better he flopped down again on the bed, both now staring at the ceiling.

Gene spoke first, letting out a long frustrated sigh. "What the 'ell is Summers up to?"

Alex propped herself up on her elbow. "Either he wants to pass on some sort of sick lies about my situation or he just wants complete, cold-blooded revenge about not getting his way with the gold blag. He's on the run, in another time and he hates me."

"But why come ta Italy? An' why go ta the police station of all places? That's wot's really pickin' my ass."

"Unless he wants to unite in some way, get on neutral soil and tell me something he's discovered about…me? Or us?"

Gene sat up and looked down on her with concern. "I was thinkin' the same thin' an'…I'm worried..." Alex could see a cloud drift across Gene's expression.

"I was only thinking aloud. What have you been thinking about? Something is on your mind. I can tell."

Gene grunted out another sigh and sat up on the bed again, this time his body language was showing that he really was trying to avoid her probe. "Ah…nothin'…really…it's just…ah…nothin'..."

"Gene?" Alex sat up and curled a leg up under her. She stared at him intently. "Gene?" She repeated.

He gripped the back of his neck hard and avoided her gaze. His eyes darted frantically around the room, almost in a panic. He closed his eyes. He recalled what Giovanni had told them when they left the police station—'even angels can die'.

"Gene? Tell me what's wrong—you're scaring me!" Alex shifted her seating position in anxiety.

"It's nothin'…nothin'…" Gene's eyes were still closed.

"That's a child's answer, Gene. I can tell it's not nothing. Tell me." She put her hand on his chest.

When he finally opened his eyes she could tell he was holding back tears.

Alex pivoted her body to be able to reach and hold his face in her hands. "Oh my God, Gene." She spoke softly and stroked his cheeks lightly with her thumbs. Gene's eyes had flooded with tears which were threatening to fall. "Whatever it is, you can tell me." She dropped a hand to grasp hold of his and she squeezed it as hard as she could. "Gene… …. … … … please… … … please…tell me…" She raised his hand to her face. "It's okay…whatever it is…it'll be okay—I promise…I promise…It'll be okay…"

Gene turned his face to look in her eyes properly for just an instant before staring past her shoulder. She noticed one tear had fallen and the remainder were held back.

Gene whispered weakly, avoiding her pleading gaze. "I drowned in a pond in nineteen forty four."

Alex dropped her hand from his face to his heart. She searched his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. His eyes were unguarded, boyish and innocent.

Alex was speechless but she was able to give his hand another squeeze. Almost to reassure herself that she was holding someone real.

"I'm dead but I live 'now'…'here'..." Gene dropped his gaze to the floor.

"What do you mean? What are you saying? Please tell me." Alex pleaded softly.

Gene inhaled a huge shuddering sigh and slowly let it out. "When I were seven years old I used ta swim in a pond, not far from me 'ouse. Used ta love to swim with me brother, Stu." His eyes flashed a quick look into Alex's, her stare and patience was intent on him continuing. "It was summertime, the war was on an' we lived near a small airfield. Planes would fly over all the time—was excitin' even when all the awfulness was goin' on." He smiled weakly at the memory. "Was excitin' to see the planes. One day, in the mornin', we heard a plane come over the 'ouse really low, like, engine soundin' awful…an' it didn' make the runway an' it crashed into the pond instead. I ran down the road, an' could see it sinkin', the swirlin' water, the bubbles…" Gene rubbed his nose hard with his finger. "…I saw the tail end disappear, I dove in without thinkin'…" Gene paused and swallowed heavily.

Alex smoothed her finger along his chin to raise his face to look at her, tears were in her eyes. "What happened next…Gene?"

"…I dove in and swam to the bubbles and opened me eyes under the water. I could see the plane sunk on the bottom, could see the pilot n'all, glass broken, muddy water stingin' me eyes…I could see the pilot and I went down for 'im. I took a deep breath and went down but it was too deep first try so I tried again. Second time I got close an' I grabbed 'old of some metal of the plane an' pulled myself along…" He smiled weakly at Alex. "I got to 'im! I was actually inside the cockpit! I was pullin' 'im and pullin' 'im but 'e wouldn' come—he wouldn' budge. I let go an' surfaced again. This time I took an almighty breath and went down again an' this time I pulled an' pulled an' pulled an pulled an' the muddy water was stingin' me eyes, stingin' an' stingin' an' I was pullin' and pullin' and I got stuck…Alex…I got stuck…me boot was stuck on some metal an' I tried to tug me leg. It 'urt. It 'urt. Me eyes were stingin'. I could see the pilot an' I still tried to pull 'im free. I had 'is shirt in me fists. I felt pain all over…me lungs were explodin', me foot was stuck an'…I couldn' save 'im…"

Alex covered her mouth with her fingers listening to this extraordinary story. "And you drowned trying to save him…"

"I couldn' save 'im, Alex…" Gene whispered silently, muscles in his jaw jerked awkwardly.

"It's okay, it's not you're fault…you were just a boy…It's not your fault, Gene."

Gene bent in two and his tears poured out in a silent flood. His chest heaved and shook. Alex flung her arms around him and squeezed him hard as his head sank into her lap. After sobbing silently his body finally relaxed. Alex silently clung onto his enormous frame and he found a lifetime's worth of comfort in her arms. She rocked him back and forth and stroked his soft hair. She waited for him to recover. Eventually he sat up again, looking pale and exhausted.

"What happened next? Gene?" She smoothed the sweat away from his brow with her fingers. She sank down on the floor and gripped his knees. From time to time as he spoke he looked down at her.

"I found myself back 'ome again in my bed but thin's were different…time had gone by a bit—maybe a few days…dunno. But I know I died. I were in my 'ouse, with my Mam and Stu but thin's weren't the same. The plane had crashed and the pilot was dead but I was…back 'ome. I used to see dreams of myself being pulled out of the pond, all white an' cold. I was dead. Me Mam cryin'. A crowd of neighbours an' soldiers—people who knew the pilot an' me. They used to wave at us boys. They looked so great those pilots. As time went on the images finally left me—eventually. Eventually I jus' grew up and away from it. I died—for just awhile—an' came back an' lived. But when I was back thin's were different." Gene said shyly, raising himself enough to rub his sleeve against his eyes.

"What? What was different?"

Gene's head now rested on Alex's lap. "Dunno exactly. I sometimes sense thin's. People trapped or 'urt somewhere. I sometimes can prevent it from 'appenin' all the way—or at least some of the time but only for some people. I dunno."

"Some people?"

"People who deserve it…I guess…I dunno. I still can' make sense of it after all these years."

"That's why you felt so awful about those poor homeless men. That's why you keep finding me and saving me."

"I dunno. I can' explain it. Sometimes I'm me but I'm a different kind of me an' I 'elp people and when I can' 'elp people it fuckin' kills me. That's why I'm a copper, Alex. I wanna use my fists on bad people. Put their heads through walls an' stop 'em. But I can' stop them all. I can' 'elp everyone all of the time."

"That's why you so easily believed me when I say I'm from two thousand and eight. We're the same, except you came back to the same time and I've gone back." Alex smoothed his hair away from his forehead. Gene looked at her insecurely.

"Yeah, we're both fuckin' fruitcakes." Gene chuckled wearily.

"It's worse than that. I'm actually dead."

"I don' think so, Alex."

"I have a feelin' I won' be allowed ta keep ya…because yer not dead in 2008. Don' think Sam died…he was jus'…I dunno…driftin'. Yer driftin'—probably—I dunno..."

"Shit."

"Yeah. Shit." Gene raised his weary body off the bed and stood up. She watched him walk into the bathroom kicking off his shoes and pulling his socks off as he went. He unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it to the floor. Without turning on the light Gene washed his face. As she heard the water splash in the basin Alex sat on the bed and silently watched him. When she made her way to his side Gene was sat at the side of the bathtub staring into space. Disturbed, his eyes still could not face her, his eyes looking everywhere but at her.

"Sorry I'm such a fucked up surprise for ya." He sniffed.

She stood between his open knees and gently pulled his head up so that she could look down into those perfect unguarded silver eyes. "You are not, Gene Hunt—You…are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Do you hear me?"

He pulled her close and hugged the backs of her legs, his forehead finding comfort resting against her belly. They held each other for several moments before Alex interrupted his doze.

"Gene? It's late. You're exhausted. Please come to bed."

Naked and under the covers Gene laid on his belly facing in the direction of the bedside table and the cold comfort of the gun. To his right Alex was lying naked, her knee resting against his buttocks. Her warm hand caressed the smooth skin of his back repeatedly.

"Hmmmm. Thaz s'nice…don' stop."

"I won't. I promise." She did not stop even though she heard him drift off into a much needed sleep. Alex lay awake in thought. Her fingers felt his ribs move with every breath. She looked past the shine of his shoulders at the gently waving curtains in the breeze, listening to the pigeons cooing softer now. Occasionally Italian voices could be heard on the street far below. The soft glow of the night city came in just past the doorway.

"I love you, Gene Hunt."

{end of Chapter 20…more to come!}


	21. Chapter 21

**Unbreakable – Chapter 21**

Apologies for the late update. Struggled with this chapter but it turned out better than I thought!!!

Hope you like it. Reviews and re-reviews welcome. Reviews spur me on. If you have a favourite quote in this chapter, please mention it.

*****

When their pensione room began to brighten and fill with the sounds of an unfamiliar city, Gene opened his eyes. After a few seconds of confusion, Gene realised where he was. _In Naples now. Summers is here. Bolly is OK. She knows I drowned in a pond. _

As he began to shake off sleep he laid there and considered what he had told her last night. Before Alex, Gene had never told another living soul about the drowning. He had buried it deep within him. He had learned to almost forget the surreal nature of it all. His gut feelings were now part of his persona. When Sam arrived there was something about him but even Gene did not allow himself to believe anything supernatural had happened for Sam to arrive. _How could anyone have understood me but Alex? For Alex to have risked everything to tell me she was from the future took fucking balls. It took me months and months. Summers said: 'Even angels can die'. Shit. Summers. What does Summers know about me? Us? He has no idea where we are. The Italians need to collar him._

The morning sunshine was already warm enough for Gene to feel the heat. He shrugged off the sheet and lightweight wool blanket off of his bare chest and rolled carefully onto his side towards her. Alex was facing away from him but he was careful not to wake her. He gathered up his pillow to gain a better vantage point as he relaxed in thought and watched her in awe. Gene drank in the sight of her. He always woke to this view. He studied the familiar constellation of tiny adorable moles found on the smooth alabaster skin of her shoulder blade. There was a faint tan line where her bikini strap blocked out their afternoon in the sun. The thought of their time in the grotto only a day earlier stirred up fresh lust in his belly. Gene smiled to himself_. She's gorgeous. She's wearing my ring. She's nuts about me. I'm a lucky bastard. _Her dark curls smelled of their last shower together at the cottage. Her body rose and fell with each shallow breath. Gene adjusted himself slightly. He always wanted her.

The ring was a piece of him that might go with her if he was forced to lose her to the future. Gene had also scrawled 'I love Alessandra Hunt' spontaneously above the cottage door, sharing something with the world. Alex, knowing his secret, now understood him on a whole new level. Gene knew it was a risk to have told her about trying to save the pilot but it was a way for him to prepare Alex for anything Summers might bring their way.

They had only been in Italy for only a couple of days. On their much deserved holiday Gene had wanted to unravel and forget the routine of work which had been ingrained in him for too long, years without a carefree break, years without a woman or a reason. He wanted to explore his love for Alex, to take things further. After months together he felt guilty that he had not revealed his full story to her. Gene knew that Alex was occasionally haunted by flashbacks and abstract visions of being on the operating table but she had not experienced them since they had been together. He only knew about them because Alex told him. Gene had not experienced flashbacks since his earliest days of being back with his mother and brother. His feelings came in the form of gut-feeling. His need to fiercely protect those he cared about or those whom deserved. It was part of his psyche.

Gene's mind continued to drift in thought as he watched Alex sleeping. A dark brown curl, longer than the others became the subject of his attention. _She's in some sort of coma, not yet dead. But what if I lose her? She could get sucked away just like Sam. I've told her—everything about drowning as a kid. No one else in the world knows. No one in the world would understand—except Alex. I wonder if I'll lose her just like Sam if she isn't dead in 2008. Two thousand and eight! What is it like?_

Gene's thoughts moved onto the more successful events of their romantic trip so far. _She likes the ring. Knew she would have noticed it eventually. The timing was right. That grotto was sexy as hell. She really is mine now. This nonce stuff really isn't that nonce. It's bloody sexy. Enjoy this. Being in love. Being loved. Horny as anything. Always. Nothing noncey about that._

In the days leading up to their Italian holiday Gene had spotted the simple gold ring in a shop window. He had stood there on the sidewalk in the July London heat and contemplated how Alex might feel if he presented her with a ring. _Is it too much? Is it too little? It's gold, should it be silver? _Gene dug his hands into his pockets, his palms already sweaty. He needed an outlet for his tension as he contemplated the ring so he kneaded his fingers within his pockets. Although he was just a man peering into a shop window it felt like every passerby was watching him. No one was of course. _Fuck it! It's hers. I love her. _Gene rushed in, pointed, paid cash and jammed it into his pocket. Back in his office, behind closed doors, he pulled out the ring and tried it on his pinky finger. He began to feel sure that if he could choose the moment carefully he would present it to her— somehow—in Italy. He carefully placed the detested velvet display box within a crumpled piece of paper and discarded it in his bin. Gene carried Alex's gold ring in his pocket for the next few days, transferring it carefully as he changed his clothing. He worried continuously that Alex might find it. He fingered it continuously whenever he had his hands in his pockets. He thought about the ring every hour.

As they sat on that perfect beach before swimming to the grotto he had pressed the ring onto his pinky finger to hold it there temporarily. When she was distracted he moved it onto his own gold chain and waited for the right moment.

Gene, always the early riser, rolled away from Alex. Without disturbing her he slipped on his boxer shorts and walked into the bathroom. He did not know what time it was but if he continued to lay there any longer he would be forced to wake her or have a wank. Standing in front of the mirror Gene ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his hand against his stubble. _I always get lucky when I shave--Even when I don't. Yesterday she was insatiable. What a way to wear out the Gene Genie. Have a shave and behave myself. _

He splashed water on his face. When he straightened he noticed the perfect reverse reflection of Alex's hips as she lay in the bed. He had not realised that he had pulled more of the covers off of her as he left the bed. He could see the taper of her bare back. _Gorgeous ain't the word for a view like that. Mine. _

Gene brushed his teeth. Alex's wash bag sat on the vanity shelf above the sink in the pensione bathroom. As Gene assembled his razor and rummaged for some soap he knocked it over. His eyes dropped to the round plastic birth control dispenser that had clattered into the sink. He picked it up and studied its significance. _Tiny_ _little tablets that prevent us from having a baby. Pink ones. White ones. Maybe we could be a family. Gene Genie: A father? Maybe I could have it all. Summers. What if I lose her? I won't allow it._

After a quick shave Gene ventured out onto the small balcony in just his shorts. As he crossed the room he glanced at Alex's peaceful sleeping form. She still lay on her side with the thin blanket along the apex of her full hips. As he walked past her he had a glimpse of her slender arms bent at the elbows in front of her. He could see tantalising curves of her bare breasts between her arms. Gene adored the sight of her petite bare feet peeking out from under the covers, the fingers of her left hand slack against the pillow, her little gold ring, her perfect face.

The gun at his bedside lay there undisturbed all night. Gene reminded himself of its presence and then stalked out onto the open doors to see Naples in daylight.

On the balcony the morning sun was already intense and Gene soaked it up. The pigeons had flown their roost for the day and were probably now pecking the streets four floors below. He gripped the iron railing and looked down to the already busy street below. He could see red Alfa Romeo parked tidily against the curb. Two old men stood near it, smoking cigarettes, talking and gesturing with their hands in a multitude of ways to punctuate the point they were making. Most of the moving cars in the street were busy honking their horns even though the traffic was moving. Shopkeepers were busy sweeping out their shops and storefronts. Bistros were rolling out al fresco tables. Uniformed boys and girls ran to school without the aid of their parents. In the distance women hung out wet laundry on lines sprawled across streets. Men in smart suits read papers as they sat sipping coffee propped against outdoor bars. Whining mopeds beeped and swerved as they moved through the traffic. As Gene surveyed what he could of the Naples street he began to overhear the tweets of sparrows as they wove and hopped amongst the railings near his bare feet, boldly picking up crumbs.

"Cheeky Buggers." Gene whispered out to them, forgetting his deep voice was unable to whisper low enough. _They're like mine in London._

"Hmmmmmm? Gene?" Hearing him, Alex was showing signs of life underneath the covers. Gene went to her bedside and knelt down beside her on the cold tiled floor. The sudden coolness on his hot bare skin caused goose pimples to appear on his arms.

"Mornin' Sleepy Kecks."

"Who were you speaking to?" She replied sleepily, her almond shaped eyes open but puffy.

"Jus' some birds—sparrows. Cheeky Buggers are tame as anything."

During the night Alex had stayed awake for hours thinking about what Gene had told her. _He drowned as a boy trying to save someone. He came back. He's here now. _Alex reached out and stroked his cheek, in love with him more than ever.

"You okay then?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Just felt a little lonely just now. You always leave me in the morning."

The back of his hand was already stroking the warm place just below her breasts. "But I'm 'ere. You're always so peaceful in the mornin'. Don't like to disturb you when you look like that."

"I want to be disturbed, especially by the likes of you." Alex shifted her hips back further to the middle of the bed and raised the blanket up in a silent invitation. Gene stood up, pulled off his shorts and slipped into her body-warmed place and into her arms.

As soon as Alex met his body she traced small kisses down his chest and stomach, dragging the covers down with her. As they both lay on their sides Alex moved low to take him into her mouth. She slowly moved her tongue along his shaft and feathered her lips gently across his testes, her ears enjoying the helpless sounds escaping Gene's lips—helpless whimpers. She licked his head repeatedly, experiencing his cock come alive under her control, becoming more sensitive to her movements. The sides of his ankles pressed into the mattress as he slightly tensed his back in pleasure. He watched the beautiful movement of the back of her bobbing head until he was forced to surrender and shut his eyes. Alex stroked her finger slowly on the underside of his balls and felt them tense, the skin there incredibly soft—one of Alex's favourite places. She took his whole length into her mouth, using her lips, her tongue and the tiniest gentle grazes of her teeth—all the while moving slow enough for him to enjoy it and for her to read and respond to that enjoyment. Words did manage to spill out of his mouth but none of them were coherent. Alex used her hand to hold his shaft and began to apply pressure to the sensitive head. Gradually her movements became faster and then slower to wait for his wishes. Using all his control Gene finally muttered, "Turn around…I want you."

She sat up slightly giving Gene a glimpse of her bare breasts and rolled to spoon her back into his chest. Alex loved how he could engulf her and make her feel safe. His great arm reached over her hip to her belly to drag her body closer to his and hold her tight. She arched her back and revelled at his choice to stroke his favourite line along her hip bone to her bush with his fingers. Alex wriggled with pleasure. He then moved his hand up her body to feel her breathing and to lightly tickle the sensitive undersides of her breasts with his hands. She began to moan as his hard cock found her folds and he entered her slowly, pushing up into her, using his hips and her own encouragement. He kissed and tasted the creamy skin of her shoulder. He reminded himself what her hair smelled like and felt like against his face.

"You feel so beautiful. God I love you, Alex. What you do to me. Can't ever get enough of ya." Gene's breathed in an enormous lungful as his face nuzzled her curls at the back of her head, making Alex arch her back even further. Strands of her hair were in his mouth.

"Feels so good—you inside me…don't stop."

"I won't. I promise."

They pulled the thin covers over them once more and dozed for awhile and listened to the sound of Naples through the open balcony doors. His hand was pressed against the flat of her belly, the tips of his fingers stroking her bush from time to time. Alex could smell Gene's aftershave and minty breath and she craved a long, slow, sexy morning kiss. He was obliging. Alex rolled over and laid her naked small body on top of his, her fingers entwined in Gene's hair. His hands cupped her perfect ass as their mouths, lips and tongues moved on each other. Since Alex accepted Gene's promise ring her love felt even more obvious to him, their bond more unbreakable. Alex felt even more content.

"Gene?"

"Hmmmm?" He looked at her adoringly, still besotted, still horny. New freckles seemed to have appeared across her nose overnight.

Alex pulled away from his face enough to focus properly, propping herself up with a fist under her chin, her hand stroking his chest above his heart. "I'm glad you told me about the pilot." She gave the side of his ribcage a squeeze of reassurance. "It must have been an awful, confusing experience to have gone through as a boy—truly traumatising. I'm sorry." Alex studied Gene's face. He was staring into space. It was a part of his history that he rarely pondered anymore, it was buried deep within. Speaking about it now with Alex seemed surreal. No one had seen the Gene Genie shed a tear in several decades but nor had he been this much in love. Ever.

"You don' have to do psychology on me, Bolls. I've had decades to mull it over. I told you because you needed to know. It happened. The pilot was probably dead anyway. I drowned. I came back and lived. End of. Time travellin' might not be as rare as the world thinks." Gene looked down his nose at her. His cautious look was more about ruining the sexy mood of the morning. He felt like discussing where to massage or kiss next.

Alex continued to read his body language and smoothed her hand over his shoulder. "You can't deny you were upset last night."

"Wot can I say? I'm not entirely made of stone. Don't sweat it, Bolly." He sniffed.

Alex lifted her chin off her fist and pressed her fingers into her forehead. He noticed the perfect fit of her ring. "Why does Summers have to be so creepy? It gives me a headache just thinking about it." She hissed. As Alex pressed her fingers into her forehead the surreal feeling of having her fingers touch where the bullet had penetrated made her want to drop her hand suddenly to Gene's chest. Her palms were sweaty but she tried to ignore it. She pressed her other damp palm into his cotton pillow.

"You okay, Bolls?" He had seen her like this before.

She shook off the odd feeling and sighed her response. "We made the right decision to get away when we did. Best to get him locked up behind bars where he belongs and then talk to him. We need to call Giovanni later and catch up."

Alex still on top of him, Gene's eyes slid in the direction where the gun sat on his side of the bed. "This Summers bloke is not a normal case—he's a nutter. For a start, the time travellin' bloke shot 'imself. Experience shows that you can' second guess nutters, they talk complete bollocks and are unpredictable bastards!" Gene could tell by her anxious body language that it would be best to stop hypothesising if he was to get Alex back into the mood.

Without replying properly she gritted her teeth. "That bastard is slinky. What the hell is he up to? What is he doing in Italy?"

"Dunno." Gene's hands moved up and down the soft skin of her back trying to coax her to respond in a different way. She wriggled away from him.

"Need to pee." He let her go. He was trumped.

Alex walked towards the bathroom naked. Gene sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his shorts on again, craving his morning cigarette. He watched the swing of her hips, still lusting after her curves. He always wanted her.

Alex found Gene sunning himself on the balcony. Leaning against the railing, his wrists dangled lazily over the edge, his right hand holding a cigarette. His blonde hair blowing in the breeze, looking more golden in the Italian sun. She wrapped herself up in a sheet from the bed and gave him a hug from behind. A smile of satisfaction spread across Gene's lips. He stood up to his full height and dwarfed her. Alex smoothed her hands across his belly and nuzzled her face into the smooth muscle tone of his back, feathering kisses along him as he turned to face her. _The way she touches me is perfect._

Gene was always silently impressed that Alex did not spend ridiculous amounts of time doing her hair and makeup. "It doesn' take much to make ya gorgeous because yer already gorgeous."

Alex smiled at the sun with her eyes closed. "God that sun feels good." She joined Gene in surveying the streets and rooftops of Naples from their vantage point, his arm now draped around her shoulders. He had been admiring a very fine looking motorcycle parked across the street which he would have surely noticed when he stood on the balcony earlier.

Gene froze, his blue eyes piercing.

"What's wrong?"

"I see 'im."

"Who?" Alex knew the answer already.

"That Ginger Bastard! Summers! Down by the car."

"Shit." Alex hissed between her teeth.

"Double shit. He's with that Salvatorio geezer."

Four floors below them a suave-looking Martin Summers stood beside the red Alfa. Salvatorio was with him, dressed in motorcycle boots, black jeans and a tight white t-shirt. Summers obviously found what he had been looking for because he placed his sunglasses atop his head and bent down to look into the car windows. He looked like a Brit abroad with baby blue collared shirt and dark trousers. He straightened again and studied the buildings on the street. Alex and Gene watched Salvatorio walk to the street corner and speak to a couple of men loitering there. Both men looked sure of themselves.

Without speaking Alex backed away from the railing, slipped out of the sheet and rushed to get dressed. She only brought dresses with her and decided on the most sensible outfit in her luggage. The green cotton one she wore to the beach. She hurriedly put it on and jammed her arms into a cardigan. She chose a pair of flat lace ups she had brought for sightseeing.

Gene continued to read the scene below him. It would be only a matter of time before the men found where they were staying, there were only three other pensione hotels nearby.

Gene, used to dressing quickly in emergencies, joined Alex. His cigarette pursed between his lips. He adjusted his belt and slipped the Beretta into the back of his jeans and jammed spare bullets into his pocket. Alex threw their luggage into a closet along with the contents from the bathroom. They had only been in Italy for barely two days and it seemed to Alex like they were getting ready for a surreal bust. As they hurried they glanced at each other, watching the progress each other were making. She knew Gene would have a plan so she waited to hear it.

Snubbing his cigarette under his boot on the marble floor Gene briefed her calmly. "There's a room off the lobby. We take the stairs, go there, wait for 'em to pass and…then decide what the fuck to do with 'em."

Alex held the room door open. "Let's do it."

Their room was located on the fourth floor at the very top of the building. The pensione was only a small affair, three other guest rooms, marble floors, a wide spiral staircase, plus the tiny elevator they decided to take the previous evening. Out back, the building had a separate annex where the host family lived. Gene followed Alex down the hall and the pair slipped silently down the stairway. Alex glanced from time to time over the railing, listening out for voices. Nothing. The lighting was inadequate throughout the entire building despite it being a bright sunny day. On the ground floor there was no sign of anyone in the tiny bookings office but the door to the annex was open. Without being seen Gene and Alex slipped into the room described by Gene. It was a loo. No windows. Cold chocolate brown tiled walls. No light except for a sliver of daylight at the bottom of the door. They found themselves looking at each other in the darkness, both of their features barely illuminated.

"Nice, Gene." Alex said under her breath.

"Shut up!" Gene meant to whisper but it was impossible.

Alex gripped his shirt and tugged hard. "Shhhhhh…someone's coming." She barely whispered.

From the direction of the street, footsteps wrasped quickly against the marble floor of the tiny lobby. A man's voice called out assertively, "Saluti?!!!" as if looking for the proprietor. The pair of footsteps went further down the hall to the open annex door. Italian voices could be heard, evidently the lady pensione hostess was speaking to a man.

A woman's voice replied cautiously, "Si?"

"Madam, Maresciallo Capo Giovanni DiPopolo. Do you have a British couple staying here?" Giovanni spoke in Italian.

Hiding behind the door of the WC, Gene's and Alex's eyes, now accustomed to the weak light, blazed into one another. Gene listened to the conversation in angered surprise and disbelief. He gritted his teeth. Alex could see his eyes sliding back in forth in silent rage, glowing silver in the weak light, anger seething within.

"Si."

"They are in danger. I am here to get them to safety. The…"

Before Giovanni could finish the motherly woman turned suddenly and hurried back into her annex, exclaiming prayers and slamming and locking the door behind her. Giovanni tried in vain to knock on the annex door. Open-mouthed Alex looked at Gene with a questioning face, her mouth open in shock. Gene glared at the floor, eyes fixed and the set of his jaw determined. They heard Giovanni walk up the short hallway and pause in front of the front desk.

Gene thrusted open the door and pointed his gun directly at Giovanni.

"YOU BASTARD!!! I TRUSTED YOU!!!" Catching Giovanni completely by surprise, and using his full force, Gene pushed the uniformed Italian backwards to crash against a panelled wall. A crucifix which hung nearby by a wire fell and smashed into pieces at their feet. Gene's large fist curled around one lapel of Giovanni's tunic and the Beretta was jammed into his face. Caught unawares by Gene's spontaneous plan all Alex could do comply with Gene's decision and at least search Giovanni for a gun holster. There was none. She anxiously hovered and awaited Giovanni's explanation, her eyes darting back and forth between them and the front door. Gene had raised the Carabinieri officer to the tips of his toes. Wincing, Alex hoped the commotion that was about to explode would not be heard by Summers.

"Eugeno!!! I come to help!!! I come to HELP!!!"

"How? You BASTARD!!!" Gene dug the Beretta on the underside of Giovanni's jaw.

Speaking frantically in choppy sentences, Giovanni explained the best he could. "Salvatorio, he is a new colleague of me. He came by transfer from Napoli less than month ago. He—knew where you fled to—what car you drive—where I a recommended you could find room for the night!!! I am sorry!!! He is no good, he's a traitor to us all!!! I discover now that Salvatorio is involved…the Maffia…you see? It's not like London…we have corruption—here. I sorry! I only found out this a morning." Giovanni's last desperate sentences were hushed and full of fear. His eyes too, darted between Gene's angry glare and the open door to the street.

Alex gripped Gene's arm and spoke calmly. "Gene, let him go. Giovanni is unarmed. He's not wearing a gun." She needed him to simmer down so that they could delay being found out so carelessly.

Gene heard her but chose to ignore her. His temper was hot and confused. "Why are you here?!!!" Gene demanded, pushing more of his weight into the man.

"To warn you about Salvatorio and your British man—knowing each other—somehow…please trust me. There is a transaction—on the docks. Here in Napoli. I here to help." Giovanni dared to gesture with his hands in the characteristic Italian way despite Gene digging the point of the gun to his Giovanni's face.

"Transaction?!!! What kind of bloody transaction?!!!" Gene bellowed gruffly and lowered the gun and prod it hard into Giovanni's belly. Alex continued to coax him to ease up but he was not having any of it. It was obvious to Alex that Giovanni was telling the truth but Gene was still seething with rage. He hated being betrayed most of all.

"Gold bullion—smuggling of the other high value goods. Coming in on a ship!!! A boat from London arrive at the port this a morning." Giovanni craned his neck towards the brightness of the doorway, scared out of his wits about what he was forced to tell in such compromised circumstances.

Gene finally lowered the gun and loosened his grip slightly on the officer but as Giovanni began to relax Gene leaned his weight on Giovanni again, in frustration. The whole time Alex was trying to pry Gene away from the Italian.

"Alex, check the door." Gene ordered.

She left the two men and cautiously moved to the front door, hiding behind a thick pillar she felt confident enough to take a thorough look up and down the street. "No sign of them." She whispered from the door, holding her vantage point, watching the street, her fingertips feeling the texture of the stone pillar.

"Gold? How do you know?!!! Giovanni—why the fuck would someone like Summers know someone like Salvatorio?"

"I overhear Salvatorio…he knows…things…something about gold, the fine art, stolen bonds. They arrive from London…that's all I know. I have a gut feeling about the bad people—you know? It's a story I know over time—complicated." Giovanni shrugged his shoulders in a weary gesture not knowing any better way to explain the new facts he had only just learned that morning.

Earlier, back at the station, Giovanni had returned from Mass and inadvertently overheard Salvatorio speaking frantically with various people on the telephone. Salvatorio was cocky enough to discuss elements over the telephone from a police station. Giovanni knew and trusted enough good men in the Carabineiri network to know certain goings on. Although he was just a Municipal Captain, he had influence and experience and his suspicions about the criminal underworld. Giovanni was privy to certain facts and puzzled with them in his head as the months went by. He did not know how his new officer was involved in the mafia linking up with British smuggled goods but there it was. He had overhead key facts in Salvatorio's arrogance. Giovanni felt compelled to warn his new British police friends. He turned on his heel and discreetly drove out of town in a marked car towards Naples.

Gene was beginning to believe his new found handsome Italian friend was living and fighting in the same scenario as himself in London—corruption in the police and crime going hand in hand. From her vantage point in the doorway Alex looked at Giovanni with a sympathetic gaze, she swallowed hard and looked to Gene.

"What do we do now?" She appealed directly to Gene and turned her attention back to watch the street.

Before Gene could answer she heard Summers' voice. She cautiously peeked around the pillar and could see him backing out of the last pensione, holding up his hands as though he had just offended the occupants and did not want further grief. Martin Summers and Salvatorio were heading down the street towards her. "They're coming this way—quick!"

Gene tugged Giovanni by the lapels and shoved him into the WC. Alex followed them in and shut the door. It was a tight fit so Alex made her way between the two men to stand in the small space between the toilet and the corner of the tiny dark room. She gave Giovanni a weak smile of assurance that she believed he was on her side. Gene was still relatively unsure, annoyed that he was in this position.

"If I hear so much as a peep out of you Giovanni, I swear to God I'll shoot you right here on my bleeding holiday! Got it?" Giovanni nodded, his body language still desperately trying to convey co-operation.

Summers waltzed confidently into the lobby and announced casually. "Hello? Anyone back there?" Hearing no reply and not particularly caring whether he was assisted or not he picked up the bookings register and dragged a finger down through the names. "Signore & Signora Hunt—how very enchanting. Room…'quattro'—how fucking appropriate. Let's see if the love birds are up. Salvatorio—follow me!"

Gene, Alex and Giovanni heard the men cock their guns before they quickly climbed the stairs two and a time. Gene had not taken his eyes off of Giovanni, trying to gauge his body language. He did not look like a man who wanted to be found out by Summers and his ex-colleague. Alex gripped the door handle and slowly released it, stepping out quickly and quietly. Gene made a bee-line for the street without looking back, sliding the gun into the band of his jeans and searching for the keys to the Alfa in two frantic movements. Alex followed close behind. Irritated, Gene turned to Giovanni.

"I assume you have a car? I assume you know where these docks are? We're following you there—NOW!!!" Gene gritted his teeth and made his demands. "If Alex and I are involved in this—we might as well face facts. LET'S GO!!!" They watched Giovanni stride to his marked car as they crossed the street to the Alfa. Giovanni pulled the car into reverse and swung in an impressive U-turn, skidded to a stop, paused in the middle of the road and then sped off. Gene revved the Alfa to life and they headed off after him. From Alex's vantage point in the car she saw Summers' eyes boring down on her from their balcony for an instant before they pulled away at speed. Summers fired his gun once, the bullet ricocheting off the asphalt just feet away from Alex's passenger door.

Knowing the streets of Naples Giovanni drove at high speed to the end of the street and made a handbrake turn with Gene following close behind, ignoring the red traffic light. Alex was shaken but determined to try and think clearly. She put on her seatbelt and Gene did not say a word in protest.

"What the 'ell is going on, Bolls?!!! Fucking Brit loot in a fucking Italian port?!!! The Met and the Mafia—what the FUCK?!!!" Gene pounded the steering wheel with the heel of his hand in frustration. "Never saw this comin', not in a million years!!!"

Alex twisted her body in her seat to study the traffic behind them. For the moment it appeared they were not being followed. "This is big—too big!!! Need to think—can't think!!! Gene…" She screamed hypothetically over the roar of the Alfa engine, her body swaying and jerking uncontrollably as Gene swerved frantically through traffic. She clocked what could have been a sign for the port and she ducked in her seat to read the road ahead for clues. Giovanni's car still zigzagged through traffic at high speed ahead of them.

Somewhere close behind they could hear the constant high pitched whine of a motorcycle.

"What kind of shitstorm are we gonna find when we get there?!" The gun was digging hard into Gene's back so after ramming the gearshift back into fifth again he dug it out and held it out for Alex. "Take it. Keep an eye out for those bastards!!! The docks are just up ahead." Despite Gene's frantic swerving, he kept looking in the rear view mirrors. Alex held onto the side of her seat for dear life as Gene followed close behind Giovanni's supped up patrol car. Alex had grown accustomed to Gene's driving and on this occasion it made sense to travel at high speed. Alex kept her eye out for their pursuers. Giovanni made a frantic handbrake turn down a slopped road towards sea level. Earlier Giovanni had switched on his siren in an effort to have the port gate opened for them to be able to slip rush through. Security guards scrambled and obliged, lifting the security gate—the Carabinieri patrol car hurling towards them, unstoppable and full of intention, followed by Gene and Alex in the red Alfa Romeo.

A shot from behind smashed their rear window and Gene swerved the Alfa in shock. Salvatorio and Summers were directly behind them on a motorbike. Sitting boldly on the back with gun raised was Martin Summers taking a second aim directly into the Alfa Romeo.

"FUCK ME!!! SHOOT BACK FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!" Alex caught a vicious look from Gene and spurred into action.

Lips pursed and determined Alex slipped off her seatbelt and took aim between the two seats and fired off a shot. She missed but it forced the riders to veer off behind an enormous row of sea containers. Gene was roaring orders in her ear but Alex could do little to respond to them. Alex flailed in her seat, searching for the whereabouts of Salvatorio and Summers to no avail.

Ahead of Gene and Alex lay the bare bones scene of an industrial shipyard on an epic scale. The port was a hive of surreal activity without any obvious human forms in sight. Men were small entities controlling mighty steel cranes or insignificantly walking along decks of ships. Gigantic tankers dwarfed a series of nondescript cargo buildings and colossal mechanised cranes manoeuvred containers off of expansive decks of ships. A patchwork of sea containers made up a functional arrangement of graphic design.

Giovanni, aware of shots being fired, skidded to a stop with Gene mirroring his actions. The cars could go no further without getting lost in a maze of stacked containers blocking off their path. Alex flung open her door, took cover and readied her gun, searching for the motorcycle which had disappeared. Not even the motorcycle engine could be heard. Giovanni ran to Alex's side, crouching beside her, gun at the ready. Both looked around frantically for any sign of the Summers.

Slunk in the drivers seat Gene yelled out, "Oi!!! Remember me? The sittin' duck?!!!"

"Stay there, Gene—don't move!!! They could be anywhere, watching us!!!" Alex barked to her DCI, feeling peculiarly kitted out for a gun fight in a cute green cotton dress and flat white trainers.

Giovanni suddenly pointed, "There!!!"

In the distance Alex could see Martin Summers and Salvatorio running away from them along the open tarmac towards a moored ship.

"Shit!!!" Alex cursed, glanced at Giovanni and Gene and ran off in pursuit.

Gene roared out of the car. "DRAKE!!! GET BACK HERE NOW!!!" Giovanni, unsure of what to do, ran to the boot of his patrol car, opened and left it open for Gene. The Carabinieri captain ran off in the direction of Alex and the suspects.

Gene lit a cigarette frantically and stopped short at the boot of Giovanni's car, finding a full arsenal of weaponry at his disposal.

"Fuck me!" Gene chose a Beretta M12 submachine gun, cocked it with a smirk and ran off in the direction of the ship.

{end of Chapter 21…more to come!}

Due to popularity of 'Unbreakable' being touted around on the various forums and private messages of encouragement coming in via email I have further stories in store that will interlink before, after and during 'Unbreakable'.


	22. Chapter InterludeApology

Oh no!

I had a carefully written chapter written for the ending of Unbreakable and I was sitting on it to make sure it was perfect before publishing.

And then..._oh no_...

I was under a vicious virus attack on my laptop so bought an Apple laptop (viruses are rare) and Husband wiped my 'secret writing files' off my pc!

Anyone who writes knows that once you get it down perfectly the first time you can never do it as good the second time.

I want to finish 'Unbreakable'--and I will finish--but for the moment Gene, Alex, Giovanni, Summers and Salvatorio and SuperMan are suspended...in time!

::

If you have subscribed to this story and not the author you might not be aware of my other stories, 'Pretty Woman :: Gene & Alex' and I have another interesting scenario underway...'007/James Bond & Miss Moneypenny :: Gene & Alex kick top secret ass!'


End file.
